


King of Winter

by kee_theyoungwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Robb survives the Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_theyoungwolf/pseuds/kee_theyoungwolf
Summary: Robb Stark survives the Red Wedding, manages to muster the forces to push through to King's Landing, only to find the Lannister's have been overthrown. In refusal to bend a knee to the new Queen, a deal is struck. Winter is on the door steps of the realm. Robb is battling severe mental health problems and forced into an arranged marriage by the new queen in order to maintain an independent North, because that worked out so well before, right?





	1. New Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea i've been playing with. Have a large plot and ideas where I want to go with this. It's been fun to write and plot out. I plan on it being a long running fic, but we will see. Enjoy! :)

A lot had changed in the course of four years. The Lannister’s defeated, winter finally on the doorsteps of the kingdoms, and dragons had returned to Westeros.  
Robb stood in the throne room of the Red Keep, pacing as he waited on the new queen and king. He kept casting weary eyes upon the dragon skulls adorning the room amongst the black and red dragon banners, and shooting glances at the Kingsguard members situated at intervals around the room. Finally the doors opened, announcing the arrival of the silver haired dragon queen, and her new dragon king. Jon Snow, or Jon Targaryen now, as Eddard Stark’s lifelong secret was out, had the weight of a crown on his head he never wanted. He and Robb could relate in such a similar burden.  
_'Brother.'_ Jon thought with a pang in his chest as he rested his eyes upon Robb Stark, locking gaze with the young man. Both stood motionless for a long moment, looking at how much four years had changed one another. Jon was saddened by what he saw of Robb.  
Robb’s face was hard and set as cold stone. His eyes were also hard, cold, and dark. Once they had been so kind and warm. Robb looked incapable of ever smiling or laughter again. Jon took in the scars on Robb’s neck. Many small scars situated around a deeper scar where his neck had once been almost slit open. Robb’s demeanor worried Jon, as Jon had hoped that in the light of the new situation Robb would be human again, not a murder machine situated on the front lines. But, Robb was not a boy of ten and five anymore. He was no longer a green boy in the practice yard with dull steel. There was no hope or joy on his face anymore. But still Jon hoped that for the first time since his father had rode to King’s Landing, never to return, that Robb would soften now that things were looking up. His enemies defeated, his home being rebuilt, his family returned to him and in good physical health. But most of all he was King of the North, as Jon had persuaded Daenery’s to do.  
After a long argument Dany had finally given into Jon’s request and was to grant Robb with everything north of the Trident. But it was not to be without price, which is how the three royals came to this moment at hand.  
“Your graces.” Robb said with a curt, stiff bow of his head.  
“Your grace.” Dany said back, giving her own curt bow.  
Jon gave a small inclination of his head before offering Robb a small smile that was only half returned.  
“The king and I have reached a decision we hope you will find to the benefit of us all.” Dany said as she motioned to a Kingsguard member to open a side door off the hall, and a young woman appeared through the door way. Robb watched her out of the corner of his eye before reducing his eyes to slits as he looked at Dany.  
“We will grant you your kingdom. Everything north of the Trident belongs to you. But in this you are consenting to the marriage I have arranged for you, in which you will produce an heir who will someday marry the heir to the Iron Throne.”  
Robb stiffened at these words as he took in Dany and Jon with his cold eyes. Jon could have sworn he saw hurt and heartache flit over Robb’s face.  
Robb opened his mouth, closed it again, and turned slightly to see the woman standing with her hand’s clasped in front of her. She gave an involuntary shiver as his cold eyes ravaged her body. Yet she offered up a warm smile and looked at him through her large, doe eyes. Robb was slightly unnerved at her smile and genuine look. “We leave on the morrow after next.” He said curtly before striding past Dany and Jon and throwing the doors open.  
Dany sighed, dropped her smile, and looked between Jon and the young woman. The woman dropped her gaze and head to the floor. Jon stepped forward.  
“Do not fear, Lady Margaery. Robb is a good man. He has had a long and hard war. He has seen true horrors, been betrayed, and been left for dead. But I know he is still kind and soft as he was when we last parted ways. He will treat you kindly, and maybe in time learn to love you. Just… well, just remind him that there is still good and kindness in the world. If you ever feel lost or alone Lady Catelyn and Sansa will see to you.”  
At Sansa’s name Margaery snapped her head up, “Sansa?” she asked quietly.  
“Aye, my lady. Sansa is safe at Winterfell with the rest of her family. She eagerly awaits your arrival and asks me to tell you that she misses you greatly.” Jon said with a smile.  
Margaery smiled, “Thank you, your graces. Both of you. For everything.” She curtseyed deeply and left the room.  
“I hope this new king is as good as you claim him to be.” Dany said with a sigh as she turned and gave an unconvinced look to Jon.  
“It will all work out. My Robb is still in there. Somewhere. He just needs time.” Jon said with a firm nod.  
\---

“Enter.” Robb said wearily at the knock on his door as he laid his heavy iron crown down on the table with a sigh.  
“King Jon announ……” A servant began.  
“Yes, yes. I am fully capable of announcing myself, thank you.” Jon said in an agitated voice.  
Robb looked sideways at Jon and offered a deep bow.  
“Quit that shit. There are no formalities between us, brother. And regardless of what truths have been uncovered, you are my brother, Robb. I came to tell you that I am disappointed in the way you treated Lady Tyrell. I would greatly like if you…”  
Robb snorted, “Jon, do you know what happened the last time I took a wife? She betrayed me. Sold me to my enemies. I had to swing the sword upon her neck, and in turn I killed my unborn child. Two lives for one.” Robb slammed his fists on the table before staring out the window. “I thought I loved her and she fucking used me as a piece in her game. Jon, I have lost everything.”  
Jon gave a look to the timid figure of Margaery who had slipped into the chamber behind Jon at his request so he could have Robb apologize to her. Her eyes were wide and sad. He gave her a small nod and she quietly took her leave.  
“Robb.” Jon implored as he made his way across the room and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Robb recoiled slightly before finding himself embracing Jon in a tight hug. They were no longer the Dragon King and The Young Wolf. They were just Jon Snow and Robb Stark, brothers, right here in this moment. Jon felt his shirt grow warm and wet upon his shoulder as Robb suppressed a shaking sob.  
“My gods, what happened to you, Robb?” Jon asked in wonder.  
\---

Margaery had already finished packing. Most everything she owned she was donating to those in need, as it would serve her no purpose in the harsh weather of the north. Especially if the ravens were true. Winter was only a whisper away. She sat in her solar, writing to her grandmother when her brother, Loras, entered with the Dragon Queen.  
“Your grace.” Margaery said as she hurried to her feet to curtsy.  
“I shall be saying the same to you in a short time from now.” Dany said with a smile. “Margaery Stark, the Ice Queen. Dragons and ice. We sound like forces to be reckoned with.” Dany said with a tinkling laugh.  
Margaery was amazed at how kind and likeable the fearsome Dragon Queen could be. She let out a small laugh herself. “What can I do for you, your grace?”  
“Actually, I came to benefit you. Jon and I had a small, warm wardrobe thrown together for you. Like I said, it’s not much, but it should keep you warm until you get to Winterfell.”  
“That is so very kind of you, your grace. I am very short on warm clothing, you may have just saved me from freezing to death.  
A knock came on the door and Loras opened it. Robb stood in the doorway. “Your grace. My Lady. Ser. I came to see if Lady Margaery was ready to set off on our journey.”  
“In just a moment your grace. I am finishing a letter to Highgarden and then I will be ready.” Margaery smiled, giving him a nod.  
Robb nodded stiffly, turned on his heel, and left.  
Dany watched him leave with sad eyes. “Jon told me much about him. I have seen how he carries himself. Despite whatever demons he is battling inside he holds his head high. His men respect him and never question him. The Young Wolf, so I have heard. Margaery, I know our time together has been short and we hardly know one another, but if he ever does you any wrong you come to me. It is a new era, women are equal.”  
Margaery smiled, “You should invite my grandmother to court, your grace. You would both get a long swimmingly.”  
\---

Loras and Margaery walked out into the courtyard a short while later to find Robb and his men waiting. Jon was talking to Robb, who stood stiff and tall, though his face did look less cold than Margaery had seen it yet. She took it as a hopeful sign. Perhaps the summer rose could thaw the frozen wolf.  
Loras left Margaery’s side and returned with her horse. Margaery was glad her brother was making the journey with her. Two roses were better than one, surely. He would at least be a comfort to her. She was not so sure the Northern host before her would be welcoming her any time soon, much less trust her.  
She had been married three times now. Even though none of these marriages resulted in her becoming a woman grown, and she was indeed a maiden, she knew it didn’t make up for the fact that this would be her fourth marriage. A fourth king. Her father had only been too pleased to oblige the new royal’s proposal, and now Margaery found herself about the ride to the edge of the world into the vast, cold north in a host of men who southerners called barbaric and monsters.  
Loras helped Margaery mount her horse, before mounting his own. Robb gave her a cold glance as he mounted his horse and said farewell to Jon and Dany. As Margaery rode past the king and queen they both nodded and gave her warm smiles, which she tried to return as she situated her thin cloak around her. The clouds were thick, and Margaery wondered if yesterday was her last time to see the sun for a very long time.  
\---

It was late in the afternoon when Margaery found herself in the back of the group making their way north. That was when everything changed and Margery realized everything she heard of the north was wrong. A small man, that the group called Howland Reed, slowed his horse to walk beside hers.  
“My lady, please let us know of the trip ever becomes taxing and we will stop for a break. I know we have set a fast pace, but we are ready to be home. It has been a long time.” His voice was deep and gravely. He pulled a smoking pipe from his jerkin before continuing, “And do not let the men under your skin. We are a hardy people. Proud. But we are pleasant all the same. His grace even more so. Just don’t tell him I told you that.” He winked and pushed his horse forward into the group.  
Margaery nodded, giving the northern man a small smile as he left her side. She pushed her horse forward so she was not so far behind everyone else. She was afraid Robb would bristle if it were she who was slowing the pace and straggling behind the most. She took in the men around her. They all looked tired, tough, and eager to finally be going home. Margaery knew the last three years had been very taxing and rough on her new host. They had suffered many losses even though they never once lost a battle. She remembered the joy in Joffrey’s voice when he brandished the parchment in Sansa’s face telling her that her rescue envoy was slaughtered and her brother dead at the hands of Walder Frey. Margaery remembered holding back tears and wishing to wrap Sansa up and soothe her sweet friend.  
But Joffrey’s joy was short lived when a letter from Robb himself brought a dark shadow over the boy king’s short lived joy. The horror on Joffrey’s face as he read the letter was sweet to Margaery. She rushed from the room to tell Sansa the good news. Margaery felt that this is what held Sansa together. Knowing that her brother was still pushing this way with what was left of his forces to rescue her. But then Joffery died and Sansa was smuggled out during the commotion.  
Margaery had prayed every waking hour after that day that Sansa was safe. She had heard nothing of her friend since that day. Of course Robb had received no word either as he continued to push his forces south. Shortly after that Tyrion Lannister had killed his father and escaped and not much longer after that did Daenery’s show up with her dragons. Margaery wasn’t sure what to expect when she saw the fearsome young woman instruct her dragon to inflame and eat Cersei Lannister alive. But the new queen was merciful and caring. Margaery hoped she would be able to unite the peoples of Westeros before there was nothing else of them.  
Margaery had been in the throne room with her father at the summons of the queen and new king, Jon. This struck Margaery as strange, for she knew of Jon. Sansa had talked of him sometimes, how her mother had hated him because it meant Ned had betrayed her during Robert’s Rebellion. But to the crowd gathered in the throne room Daenery’s explained the situation of Jon Snow-Targaryen. The room kneeled to their new king. Margaery noted how uncomfortable the young man looked.  
It was the next day that Robb stormed through the throne room doors in a blind fury, side stepping the guards and shouting. **“WHERE ARE THEY?!”** He had shouted at Daenery’s who stood at once with narrowed eyes. “Where are the Lannister’s?!” Robb yelled into the silence, breathing heavily, and eyeing Tyrion, hand of the queen, with rage. The cold furry frightened Margaery who was shielded at once by a Kingsguard member.  
“Robb?” Jon said rushing down the throne steps and throwing his arms around Robb. This had caught Robb off guard and he recoiled, ready to rip Jon’s throat out before taking a step back to look his brother in the face.  
“Jon?” He had whispered quietly, letting his sword fall with a clatter. “What is this?”  
Margaery remembered taking Robb in. His armor shinning dully under the many scratches, dents, and small punctures. His face dirty, bruised, hard, and full of rage. His deep blue eyes like two shards of ice. His dark auburn curls dull, full of sweat, and wayward. Jon escorted Robb from the hall. Two days later Margaery’s father told her she would be queen after all and was to marry Robb Stark. The Young Wolf. The King in the North.  
\---

It was very near dark when Robb called to make camp, as they had rode past side road inns. Margaery sat in a more secluded part of the camp. She could hear Loras jesting with the men around a small fire. She smiled to herself, glad to know that the Northerner’s were indeed very welcoming. But, this could be because Loras was a very respected knight and great fighter.  
After she had finished her solitary meal she made her way to the tent she would be sleeping in. It was erected by the King’s. She changed into her nightclothes and wrapped a robe around her for more warmth. She had been about to lay down when she heard shouting and crying out. She hurried from her tent only to find no one was moving around. She found it to be odd and a bit unnerving. She heard the shout again and realized it had come from Robb’s tent.  
Without thinking she ripped the canvas entrance to the tent aside and rushed forward. The sight before her made heart hurt. Robb was sitting up in his makeshift bed. His breathing coming quick and ragged. His face covered in sweat rolling down his face into his thick auburn beard. His auburn curls wayward as if he had been pulling his hair. Margaery let her gaze fall upon his bare, extremely defined torso. He had scars from his neck to his hips. Some thick, raised, and red. Others less so. Margaery blushed slightly and brought her gaze back up to lock eyes with the king. His eyes were deep, blue, and sad. She quickly dropped her gaze to the ground. “Forgive me your grace. I thought I heard… well, I came to see that you were okay.” She said quietly as she turned to leave. Margaery suddenly realized that this must be normal, as no one else came running and felt a bit foolish and embarrassed, as well as a bit angry no one had forewarned her.  
“You don’t have to leave, my lady. Forgive me. I hope I did not scare you. I must have had a… well, it doesn’t matter. Can I offer you a drink or anything?” Robb said quietly. This brought Margaery to a halt. The sound of his voice caught her off guard. It was soft, almost gentle. Quiet as though he had forgotten how to use it. Which she assumed to be true, as he had spent the better part of three, almost four, years shouting and bellowing orders.  
Margaery looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes looked kinder and it was in this that she realized just how deep and blue his eyes truly were.  
“I really should let you rest. I’m not really appropriately dressed to be in the company of the king.”  
“Your king commands it.” Robb said raising a brow as he made to stand. Margaery noted it was almost a half joke. “I would be most honored, my lady. And if you are to be my queen, I should like to get to know you. It is a long road. And besides, I have much to thank you for, but instead in was cold and rude and….” His voice trailed off.  
“Thank me, your grace?” Margaery asked walking back into the tent and taking the seat offered by Robb.  
“Aye, my lady. You saved my sister. She has spared no expense in telling me all about what you did for her. You took her under your wing. You taught her to survive. You saved her from Joffrey.” Robb said pouring two glasses of wine. His hand brushed hers as he handed her the glass. Her hand burnt where his fingers had touched her skin, and she felt her face grow hot.  
“It was nothing. She deserved it. She deserves the world. I love her as a sister I never got to have. It was my duty to protect her.” She took a drink of wine.  
Robb studied her as she spoke. A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. “Aye, she does deserve the world. She loves you as a sister too, and now you will be sisters by law.” He took a long drink of wine before setting the glass down and sighing deeply. A shadow passed over his face. “I hope you do not find me to be a monster. Or despise me. I am sure you heard many horrible things about me from the Lannister’s. But I am not…” Robb began, clutching his fists but was cut off as Margaery held her hand up and pressed her fingers to his lips.  
They were soft and warm against the pads of her fingers. “There is no need to justify you’re actions, your grace. What the Lannister’s did or did not say doesn’t matter.”  
Robb felt himself grow hot at her soft touch and managed not to pull away from her. Her fingers were small and so very warm. Neither willed to move. Robb took her face in properly for the first time. It was soft and beautiful. Her eyes were large, kind, and warm. Her lips were perfect, small, and plump. Her touch stirred something inside him that was screaming to escape the pit it had been locked away in.  
Finally, Margaery dropped her hand to her lap. She took a small drink from her glass and stood from her seat. “Goodnight, your grace.” She said softly and took her leave.  
Robb watched her leave. Rooted to the spot. His mind racing as he battled his emotions and struggled to suppress them as he let a single tear fall. He was angry at himself for being so cold. For becoming a cold-blooded beast unwilling to be kind or welcome love. His heart was broken from things he had seen, done, and endured. He was broken, yet here was Margaery. He thought her perfect and kind. She was sincere and warm.


	2. Home at last

It took almost a full moon turn, even with their fast pace, to reach the first sights of Winterfell. Robb had kept his distance from Margaery since their first night. He felt guilty, on many levels, and didn't know how to deal with the emotions. Therefore he felt it best to maintain his distance. Margaery didn't press him. But he noticed that she was starting to win over her banner men. She was gentle, yet fierce. She made his men laugh and listened to them all in turn. Offering ideas and jokes. This made Robb respect her. She had a way with the people. He knew she would make a fair and just queen. She was the key to reuniting the North and helping rebuild the war torn lands.

A small group of riders carrying the Stark banner rode out to meet them upon their arrival.

"Welcome home your grace!" Some of the men shouted as they led the party in to the walls of Winterfell. A large party stood in the courtyard to meet them and Margaery's face lit up when she saw Sansa's warm smile. Without thinking Margaery jumped from her horse and rushed to Sansa embracing her in a bone crushing hug. Both young women laughed and swayed with one another.

"Oh Sansa! It is so good to see you! I have prayed for you every day ever since you escaped the Lannister's claws." Margaery cried, letting the tears flow freely.

"I only wished I could have brought you with me!" Sansa commented, she too crying happily. 

After a moment Margaery let Sansa go with a sniff and furious wipe of her face. 

She then turned to Catelyn Stark and curtseyed deeply. "It is so very good to see you again, my lady."

"And it is good to see you too. I am glad the journey went smoothly." Catelyn said warmly encasing Margaery's hands in her own. "Oh child. Your hands." Catelyn said quietly as she gently turned Margaery's palms upwards. Margaery's hands were raw and blistered. "Send for the Grand Maester." Catelyn said to a passing servant who bowed and hurried off.

Margaery felt Robb come to a halt behind her. His shadow looming over her in the weak sun. 

"Mother." He said quietly. 

"Robb, you may be king now, but where have your courtesies been?" Catelyn said given Robb a hard look as she offered up Margaery's hands for Robb to see.

"I..." Robb began.

"Please, my lady. It is no fault of his. I didn't inform anyone." Margaery said in a small voice. 

This was the first time they had been so close since they started out on the second day of their journey.

"That is no excuse child. Ned would..."

"Enough." Robb cut across her and stalked off.

Catelyn let out a frustrated sigh. "Let us get you settled in." She led Margaery past the rest of the welcoming party. She saw the other three Stark children. Arya stood beside Rickon and Bran sat in a wooden chair with wheels. Margaery remembered Sansa telling her about the chair Tyrion Lannister had designed. She smiled at them all warmly as Catelyn steered her into the castle.

"The Maester says Robb suffers from shock and warrior’s guilt. It's not uncommon for soldiers. Robb has seen much. Always being where the fighting was thickest. I hope he has been kind to you. He is a good boy. I hope to see him smile again but after what happened, and almost happened at the Twins and after losing Grey Wind...." Catelyn said as she gently washed Margaery's hands in a bowl of foul smelling liquid. Catelyn had finished wrapping Margaery's hands when Robb walked in. His heavy boots coming to a halt.

"Leave us, mother." He said standing in the doorway.

Catelyn gave Margaery a warm, encouraging smile before sweeping past her son, laying a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have found you gloves, or had your hands wrapped or... or something." Robb said standing beside Margaery looking down at her bandaged hands.

"You had enough to be worrying about without worrying about the frail little rose you don't even want around." Margaery said sternly. Even she was amazed at the bitterness in her words.

"Margaery. I..." Robb began, turning his sad eyes to her face. "It's not that. I find you lovely. Truly. You captivated some of my most loyal and strong men. They gave me hell for being so cold and neglecting towards you. Sansa has berated me. I have done you a great injustice. Please, allow me to make it up to you somehow." His voice was small, sincere, and full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry your grace. I didn’t..." Margaery said quietly, taken aback by his sudden change in manners.

"Robb. Just Robb, please." He said dropping his eyes once more to her hands. He suddenly found himself taking her small, delicate hands gingerly into his large, rough ones.

"If you want to make it up to me, take some time to yourself. Relax. The hardships are over. Everything you went through... stop letting it haunt you. You have a kingdom to build." 

"If would be most honored if you dined with me tonight."

"I will be there." Margaery said with a small smile.

\--- 

Margaery spent the remainder of the afternoon with Sansa after she had bathed and eaten her fill. Both young women filled one another in on the happenings of their lives since their separation. 

"I am so sorry, Robb has been so unkind towards you." Sansa suddenly blurted out with tear filled eyes. "I told you so much about him and..."

"Hush, my little bird. It is not his fault. Now that the war is over and he can breathe again, I'm sure he will be as you remembered him. War does many things to change a man."

"You're right. It just hurts. He used to be so warm, and funny, and charming, and just.... I know he will love you fiercely when he puts himself back together." Sansa said, smiling again.

"I'd like to help him. To pick up his pieces. I heard what happened with his late wife. I wish I knew how to fix his broken heart." Margaery said softly as she walked to the window. She saw Robb walking through the yard to the godswood.

"Just be there for him." Sansa said watching her.

"I intend to be." Margaery said, letting her feet carry her to the door and out the castle.

She quietly made her way to the godswood and soon found Robb on his knees at the base of the heart tree. It's weeping face looking out at Margaery, making her shudder and feel unnerved. Robb rested his forehead on the smooth bark and was muttering under his breath. 

Margaery carefully made her way closer.

"I suppose you've never seen a heart tree the way it's meant to be." Robb said quietly watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"No my k... Robb." She whispered back staring intently at the face carved into the tree.

"My Robb." He muttered to himself quietly, finding himself savoring her words as she knelt down beside him.

"You will have to teach me the ways of your old gods. As they are now mine."

Robb watched her place her bandaged hand on the tree. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he stared at her hand.

 _Who are you Robb Stark? What is wrong with you?_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Before he could control himself he took Margaery's hand and pulled her into him. She gave a small gasp as she relaxed her body into his tight embrace. 

"Margaery I am not a monster. I am not coldblooded. And I will be as good a husband to you as I can be. Please, just..." his voice broke. "Just be patient with me please. Don't give up on me."

"I know you are not a monster." Was all Margaery could manage to say as she felt the air catch in her chest. She breathed him in deeply. He smelt of earth, leather, and pine. It was strong, and surprisingly pleasant as opposed to the overwhelming smell of flowers she was used to on the Lords from the Reach. 

Robb buried his face in her hair. He breathed her in as well. She smelt of roses and it was the sweetest smell to ever invade his space. 

"I have something to show you." Robb said pulling himself up and bringing her with him. After he set her down he offered her his arm. She gently took his arm and he led her from the godswoods.

They walked a short way to a large glass building. He ushered her inside. It was warm and humid, with greenery everywhere.

"I know it's not Highgarden, but we too enjoy flowers here." Robb said as he walked past her.

"It's beautiful." Margaery smiled warmly. Robb returned to her and held out a small, pale blue rose. 

Margaery reached out to take the rose and Robb caught her hand and pulled her closer. He tucked the rose in her hair behind her ear.

"I will walk you back to the castle, and then I have some matters to take care of. I thought we might dine privately tonight. I will find you, when I am done."

 ---

Margaery smiled to herself as Robb left her at her chambers. Her heart feeling light. Out of the odd circumstances that she had found herself in, she found herself actually, miraculously falling for the man she was going to wed. His gestures had been warm and completely flipped to the way he had acted when she had first met him. Maybe he _was_ still capable of love. Maybe _she_ was too. She set off to find Sansa, who was in her mother's solar, the two women working on needle work and talking.

"Ah, Margaery dear. I was hoping to find you soon. I thought perhaps we could start getting ideas together for your wedding gown." Catelyn said, looking up with a puzzled look as she saw the small smile on her soon to be daughter by law's face.

"Of course." Margaery said brightly. 

Catelyn tilted her head slightly and took in the look on Margaery's face before giving a quick glance at Sansa who couldn't suppress a smile.

"I have heard many rumors about your, uh, beddings." Catelyn said examining Margaery's face with a hard stare.

"I am still a maiden, my lady. I faked the bedding by cutting my hand and wiping the blood on the sheets. Renly, gods bless him, preferred the company of men, and Joffrey, well thank the gods he was poisoned at our wedding. And Tommen and I never shared a bed, or even a chamber." Margaery said earnestly, never breaking away for Catelyn's stare.

Catelyn considered her, before letting a smile creep up on her face, before frowning again. "You do know that Robb was..."

"Yes, my lady. And I do not hold it against him in anyway, think any less of him, or feel intimidated." Margaery cut across Catelyn quickly.

Catelyn simply nodded.

 ---

The sun had set a long time ago when Robb came to retrieve Margaery from Sansa's chambers. He thank his sister and mother for keeping Margaery company as she left with him. Her arm around his.

"How are your hands?" Robb asked as they made their way down the hall.

"They are a bit sore. But your mother has been very kind to see to them."

"Good. She seems very taken with you. I am glad for that. She begged and pleaded with me that I would not take...." Robb said before the words trapped in his throat. After a moment he shook his head and cleaned his throat as he lead Margaery into his solar where food and drink had been placed at his table. 

"I never wish to make you feel uncomfortable, and I hope to bring you much happiness. I hope to someday be your light. And even though words are just wind, I will never hurt you. Allow me to show you. Please, Robb." Margaery sat quietly as she took her seat he had pulled out for her.

"I hope the same. It must not be easy for you. To be on your fourth marriage. To be so far away from your home and family. To, be, well being forced to marry me." Robb said as he took his chair.

"I don't see it as that. I know there is warmth under that ice." Margaery said smiling at Robb.

Their meal was enjoyable and they talked much about future goals to set for their kingdom. Margaery was pleasantly surprised that he valued her opinion and held on to her every last word. She was even more astounded when he asked her to sit in on his hearings and offer her own advice when dealing with the lords and common folk of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined Robb as a romantic. He was always described as so full of life. So I decided to make him a bit mushy. It clashes with his mental health after the war, so makes him a bit more interesting as he battles himself. I decided to adapt Marge to be more down to earth. Her time and misery in King's Landing humbled her, realizing maybe there is more to life than power. This is all a rough draft, I plan on editing it all whenever I am finished and satisfied with the story. This is my first time writing in a LONG time, so expect my writing to evolve as I get further into it. Just wanted to have some AU fun.


	3. In the glass garden

Winterfell and its inhabitants were busy repairing, and preparing for the royal wedding. Everyone was working extra hard as they heard that the Dragons would be in attendance. Margaery had often caught Robb helping the stone masons by carrying and laying stone.

Robb spent all of his free time with Margaery, and she was very grateful. She had come to care for him and his spirits had picked up considerably. He smiled again, and he laughed heartily when he drank too much wine. Margaery loved the way his laugh sounded and how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Slowly, he was letting go of his demons.

He spent many hours in the castles new library, which had been situated on the ground floor so it was easily accessible to Bran, reading and talking to Bran. He spent many more hours in the yard training and teaching both Arya and Rickon how to use a sword, even if Catelyn wasn’t fond of the idea of her youngest daughter being a warrior. Robb won the argument by pointing out the women of Bear Island wielded swords and took on their womanly duties without problems. Margaery couldn't help but watch him as he practiced in the yard. The way he moved gracefully, a seasoned warrior. The way his muscles stretched and reacted. She often found her stomach tying itself into knots and becoming rather hot and her heart pounding. 

On one of these occasions Loras found her watching her betrothed dreamily. "I see you have become fond of him. It is apparent he feels the same way."

The voice of her brother startled her and she squeaked in fright, turning to see Loras grinning slyly at her.

"Loras! You gave me a fright. But yes, I have fallen for him." Margaery said blushing and placing her hand over her heart as if to calm it.

"I am most glad. I see the way he looks at you. He steals glances whenever he can. I thank the gods you will not be in yet another loveless marriage." Loras said, glancing out at the yard.

Margaery smiled gratefully at her brother. "Thank you. Though I doubt you came to talk with me about love."

"No sister. I received word this morning. Our family is a day’s ride out."

Margaery let out a squeal of delight. "Oh, such wonderful news!" 

Suddenly a loud shout came from the yard, both siblings turned sharply to survey what was going on. Robb let out a roar and took his head in his hands as he dropped his sword. He was breathing hard before storming from the yard towards the godswood. Loras gave Margaery a worried look. Everyone in the yard fell silent and watched their king go.

Margaery hurried forward and rushed passed everyone in the yard, running towards the godswoods.

She found Robb on his knees shaking and pulling his hands through his hair. His body heaving. She realized he was sobbing. She sat beside him and gently put her hand on his back. He fell into her wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into her lap. Margaery ran her hand up between his shoulder blades, to gently brush the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Make it stop, please." Robb cried out into her lap.

"Tell me how, Robb. Please." Margaery whispered softly.

His outbursts came often, and they scared her slightly. The Maester said it was result of his shock and stress and that in time and coping they would cease. She felt helpless as there was nothing she could do. But Robb just asked her to be there. 

The Maester also informed her that Robb often suffered great night terrors and insomnia. Robb hid it well though. But Margaery knew it took its toll on him. On many occasions she had found broken furniture and glass around his chambers.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of his head. It was the first time she had ever kissed him, she realized. She felt his body relax. He took a deep breath before pushing himself up until he was even with Margaery. His deep eyes searching her face hungrily. His gazed lingered on Margaery's lips. They were parted slightly. He worried his bottom lip.

Margaery cupped either side of his face with her hands. "Robb." She whispered. 

Robb looked into her eyes as she spoke him name. He leaned forward and tenderly placed his warm lips on hers. Margaery gasped and returned his kiss, deeply. Robb shifted and pulled Margaery into his lap, never breaking his lips from hers.

Robb had no idea how long he sat there kissing her. It was wonderful. He felt as if he could soar, his heart felt free. The weight of the past slinking away.

"I'm so sorry. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything just ambushes me out of nowhere and I..." Robb began in a hushed whisper after a while.

"Hush, my sweet Robb. There is nothing wrong with you. You have been through much. I am here." Margaery cooed softly.

"You will be my wife in three days’ time. I hope to do you justice." Robb said sighing.

"I know you will." Margaery whispered as she kissed him again as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"We should go back before people start to worry." Robb said scooping Margaery up in his arms as he stood. He placed her lightly on her feet. She wound her hand tightly in his as they made their way back towards the castle.

A light snow had started to fall. It stopped Margaery in her tracks. She gasped and grabbed Robb's hand tightly as she looked up. Robb watched her and gave a small laugh. 

"This is so beautiful!" Margaery cried with a laugh of her own.

"The gods are blessing us. A new kingdom. A new marriage. A new life." Sansa said bustling out of the castle to find Rickon, who was avoiding his bath.

"Aye. So it seems." Robb said nodding.

\---

“Arya, have you seen Margaery?”

“Nope.”

Robb furrowed his brow, watching his sister practice her water dancing, trying to think where his bride-to-be could be. No one seemed to know. After returning to the castle from his outburst she seemed to have disappeared. Then it came to him.

Robb quietly entered the glass garden and heard humming towards the back. He slowly crept towards the sound and found Margaery kneeling in the dirt, humming, and picking away dead leaves and dead branches off a bush. Her hands were dirty, as well as her dress. She was lost in her own world, as she began to hum a new tune. Robb closed his eyes and could almost hear his mother’s voice as she sang him the song when he was a boy.

Margaery struggled to snap one of the bushes branches, causing her to get scratched by it, the blood welling quickly.

“Fucks sake.” She cursed pulling her hand back.

“Is that any way for a lady to speak?” Robb asked with a chuckle.

Margaery gasped and turned so quickly she fell on her behind. “Robb!” she screeched, blushing. But her annoyance disappeared as she looked into his face. He wore a genuine look. A sly, wolfish grin. He winked before kneeling down beside her and taking her hand.

“You know, we really need to get you some gloves fashioned.” He joked, kissing the top of her hand.

“Gloves would be nice.” Margaery responded with a small giggle, as she brushed a strand of fallen hair from her face, leaving dirt on her face.

Robb’s grin deepened as he gently wiped the dirt from her cheek. “I’m sorry I interrupted your alone time. I went looking for you, but no one seemed to know where you were.”

“And why was the king looking for me?” Margaery prompted, mischievously.

“As to that, I cannot say. Though it sounded urgent.”

Margaery giggled again, and sat up on her knees again. The two were inches from one another. “Are you sure you don’t know what the king wanted?” Margaery whispered.

“Well, maybe I do.” Robb whispered back. He cupped Margaery’s face and caught her lips in a kiss. He sighed contentedly as her mouth opened under his.

Margaery pushed Robb into a sitting position and straddled him, wrapping her legs around him. Robb let a hand wander to Margaery’s lower back and pulled her into him more as his other hand tangled in her loose braid. Margaery felt herself grow hot, and stomach flutter as she ran her tongue along Robb’s bottom lip. She snaked one arm around Robb’s neck to tangle in his hair and squeezed his hip with her other as Robb kissed along her jaw and down her neck. She let a small moan escape her lips as she leaned her head back into his hand.

 _‘The Others can take whoever thinks this as inappropriate.’_ Margaery thought to herself as Robb kissed across her collar bone, his beard scratchy against her bare skin. But she decided she liked that as she felt her desire build. This was what she had always wanted. To truly be desired and wanted by someone.

Just as suddenly as he had started, Robb stopped kissing Margaery. He pulled away from her and examined her face. She looked up at him through those big doe eyes, and long lashes.

"Who are you, Margaery Tyrell? All I ever heard my whole life was to keep a wary eye on the Tyrells. They are ambitious, always looking for a power-play. The best there are at politics and playing dirty. But you... and even Loras." Robb asked quietly, his eyes dancing over her flushed face.

Margaery laughed gaily. "Oh no, you're quite right. We Tyrell's are quick and power hungry. At least, everyone else in my family is. Especially father. Always being second place to the Lannister's. I was that way. Groomed to be a queen, even if it meant marrying a monster. But I grew tired. The games. Everything. But up until I met Sansa, I was the same as any other Tyrell. I now realize that there is more to life than power. I could care less about it." She chuckled before continuing. "And now look at me. Going to be queen after all. But what about you Robb Stark? A boy of ten and five off to play war. Never defeated in the field. Took Jamie Lannister hostage. Bested Tywin Lannister at every move on the board. A mere boy, better at strategy than a man who was known as a legend with moves. They say you turn into a wolf in battle. Betrayed at the Twins. Left for dead. But, here you are."

Robb closed his eyes and sighed. "I regret most of it. Raising the banners. Marching south. Letting myself become king. Subjecting my sisters to more danger because I wanted to play the noble hero. To live up to the Stark name. If only I had been smarter. If only I hadn't listened to my fear and anger. If only I had kept a level head. If only father could have told me what to do. I was raised to be a lord, not a king. I wasn’t ready for either."

Margaery studied Robb as he spoke. His voice was hard and regretful. "What happened after the Twins?"

"Well, the men I had left all brought me to safety and we laid low until we nursed our wounds back to health. Then we pushed south, more. Then I heard of Sansa's escape. The men then said we should go back north. But I wasn't about to let the Lannister's get away with what they had done. They were going to answer for their crimes. I sent mother to the Vale to try and reason with her sister again. But that's when things went even more bizarre. We got word the Bolton's were now at Winterfell, the new Wardens of the North, and to make matters worse Sansa was married to Ramsay, who was legitimized a Bolton. I was about to turn tail and run home. I had to save Sansa. Then I received word from mother. Little Finger now controlled the Vale and was sending their forces to overthrow the traitors of the North. On one condition. Mother marry Little Finger. So she agreed." Margaery gasped. "But as you can see, she is here and he is not. The Vale was loyal to her, not him. Brienne of Tarth was sent on mother's orders to protect Sansa as the Knights of the Vale made their way towards Winterfell. Brienne convinced Lord Bolton she had come with word that the Knights where on their way to merge forces and march south to weed us out. Apparently it was a blood bath when they arrived. But the Bolton's fled in the chaos, and Brienne hid Sansa until Mother arrived, with Arya in tow. And my men and I pushed South. I would not rest until Cersei Lannister's head was on a spike. Then I was in for a rude awakening when I saw the Targaryen banners flying in the breeze at the Capitol. And now we are here."

"What about Bran and Rickon?" Margaery asked quietly. 

"Rickon was taken hostage by the Bolton's after being found on Skagos. And Bran, I'm not sure. He doesn't talk about it."


	4. Wedding fit for a king

_The dragons are bigger than I remember_ Robb thought to himself as he stood beside Margaery outside the castle walls, both their families behind them as they welcomed Queen Daenerys and King Jon the day before Robb's and Margaery’s wedding.

Gracefully the two dragon riders dismounted their rides and stood before their welcoming party.

"Your graces. Welcome to Winterfell." Robb said with a deep bow.

"Thank you your grace." Dany said with a shiver. Jon laughed.

"Let us show you inside and warm you up. It may not be as welcoming as dragon fire, but it keeps the cold out." Margaery said brightly as she curtseyed and extended and arm to Dany. 

Jon and Robb fell into step. "Winterfell looks as it is being restored to its former glory." Jon said taking in the castle around him.

"There is still much work to be done. I hope the gods grant us the ability to finish before the winter winds come blowing. But, winter is coming." Robb said nodding.

It was a pleasant evening as everyone dined together. There was much laughter in the halls as Jon talked with his family.

 ---

Margaery awoke to a sound of excited voices outside her door before the knock came.

“Enter.” Margaery called, sitting up as her mother and grandmother entered. Margaery suddenly realized what day it was and felt excitement course through her as she pushed herself out of bed.

“Good morning, my little rose. Are you ready for today?” Alerie, hugging Margaery.

“Well, that depends. Is Grandmother going to poison my husband this time around?” Margaery chided, raising her brow at her grandmother who gave an eye roll.

“Your bath is ready, child. Let’s get you smelling nice for the wolf.” Olenna said ushering Margaery from the room with her cane. Sansa and Catelyn appeared in the chamber with Margaery’s handmaiden. Sansa and the handmaiden were carrying Margaery’s gown and Catelyn was holding a necklace. After Margaery had slipped on her shift, Catelyn situated the necklace around Margaery’s neck.

“Ned gave this necklace to me when we got married. He would be most pleased to see his good daughter wearing it on her wedding day.” Catelyn said quietly.

It was a thin silver chain with a small wolf charm. It was simple, but Margaery felt her throat tighten as her fingers caressed it.

“Thank you. I shall wear it proudly.”

After Margaery had been completely dressed, powdered, perfumed, and her hair braided in the northern fashion Sansa wove roses through Margaery’s braid.

“We will be waiting for you in the godswood.” Sansa said brightly as she and her mother took their leave.

“Let’s go make sure your brother has managed to dress properly and not fallen out yet.” Catelyn joked quietly as she took Sansa’s arm.

“Are you ready my dear?” Margaery’s mother asked standing back to look at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Margaery nodded as Olenna took her trembling arm.

“Why we had to do this outside in the snow so you can talk in front of an ugly face on a tree, I will never understand.”

“Grandmother!” Margaery hissed, rather aggressively as they continued their walk down the hall towards the doors that would lead them to the godswood, where her father stood waiting on them.

When Margaery arrived at the godswood, her chest was tight and her body tingled with nerves. The godswood was packed, everyone excited to see the royal wedding, and history being made that hasn’t happened since the last King in the North, Torrhen Stark, bent a knee to the Targaryen’s. Immediately Margaery spotted Robb standing beside the heart tree, slapping at his mother’s hands as she straightened her sons cloak and fixed his hair.

The sight of her future husband caught Margaery off guard. She had never seen him without his beard. Typically he kept it short and neat, but to see him completely clean shaven was something else. He looked much younger. Or maybe it was that he looked his age. His pale skin flushed pink as he hissed at his mother to leave him be.

Robb was dressed in a fine doublet of black and gray with a direwolf emblazoned on the front. His auburn hair shined almost like fire in the bright sun. His eyes were bright and crinkled in the corners as he smiled when he saw Margaery approach him with Mace Tyrell. Margaery felt her breath catch in her throat when Robb looked at her.

Robb could feel the extra wetness form in his eyes when he saw his bride approach him. This may be his second wedding, but the feelings and elatedness were something beyond words or even feelings. He wondered if Margaery felt the same, as this was her fourth wedding. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was. Her hair intricately braided with woven roses, her cheeks flushed and eyes big. The gown hugged her body perfectly. It was so white it made the snow seem gray, and brought out the dark color of her skin, even if it had faded since arriving to the North. The bodice of the gown was embroidered with golden roses and wolves. The sleeves made of lace, and the skirts lined in fine gold silk. As she approached Robb saw the necklace his mother often wore and he couldn’t help but feel an empty pain inside his chest wishing his father could have been here.

“You look more like a king than I could have ever imagined, son. Your father would be so proud of you. I know, that wherever the gods have taken him, he is smiling down upon us.” Catelyn’s voice said, cutting through Robb’s thoughts. He hugged his mother before she left to go take her place beside her other children, dabbing the corners of her eyes.

Mace presented Margaery to Robb and smiled fondly at his soon to be good son. When Robb wrapped his hands around Margaery’s he felt like he never wanted to let go. To just hold her hand like this forever. He looked into her eyes and saw her looking at him with the same expression to match how he was feeling. It had been a long road for the both of them to get to this point, but he couldn’t help thank the gods silently for sending her to him. He needed her. She was everything that weakened, strengthened, and grounded him. He had fallen in love with her. It was like no other feeling in the world. He was the luckiest man alive.

“You look absolutely beautiful, Margaery.” Robb murmured looking down at her.

“And you are most handsome, my Robb.” Margaery beamed.

“Aye. Let’s just make it through this day without being poisoned or pumped full of crossbow bolts.” Robb said with a small laugh. Margaery snorted.

After Robb replaced Margaery's maiden cloak with his he turned to the crowd, taking Margaery's hand in his.

"Let it be known by the gods and men that Robb of House Stark, King in the North took Margaery of House Tyrell to be his wife, lover, and queen!" Robb's voice rang out through the echoing silence. After his words concluded the crowd let up great cheering.

 ---

The sun was setting and the feast was in full swing. Margaery had left her seat at the high table to dance with her father and brothers in turn. Robb sat watching the festivities with a smile on his face as he felt someone slide into the seat next to him. It was Margaery's grandmother, Olenna, the Queen of Thorns.

"She has grown very fond of you and has done nothing but sing of your praises. Do treat her the way she deserves." The old woman said watching Margaery dance with Rickon Stark.

"She speaks too highly of me, when in truth it is _she_ who hung the stars in the sky. I will take care of her. Love her. And protect her until my dying day." Robb said glancing down at the old woman. She had a smirk.

"I would expect no less from Eddard Stark's son."

This sobered Robb as he thought if his father and how much he wished his father was here with him on this day. "I failed him but I will not fail her." With that he left the table and made his way over to Margaery and Rickon. 

Robb tapped his youngest brother on the shoulder, "Excuse me young prince, but I wondered if I could steal the queen for a dance?" Rickon blushed and stepped aside. Robb grinned down at his brother and took Margaery's hand.

Robb placed his hand on the small of Margaery's back firmly and pulled her into him. Margaery smiled at the firm grasp on her lower back and squeezed his shoulder.

They danced through three songs. When they finally broke away after the third song had ended the crowd cheered. Margaery grinned to herself as she saw Robb blush. She leaned into him and whispered, "I didn't know wolves danced so gracefully."

Robb turned even redder, "I have much to show you about how gentle the wolves can be."

It was Margaery's turn to blush as Robb returned her to the high table and servants brought in the wedding gifts.

Robb stood and walked to the cart, carrying a pillow back to the table. He laid it in front of Margaery. Upon the velvet pillow was a small crown of iron and gold. The gold wrapped the iron like vines. Set along the top were small roses each inlaid with bright white diamonds.

Robb took the crown from the velvet and gently placed it in Margaery's hair. The crowd cheered loudly.

Margaery beamed and abruptly got up from her chair and beckoned for a young man to come forward. In the man's hands was a large sword. He sunk to a knee and held it up to Robb.

Robb went wide-eyed as he took the sword gently in his hands. The handle was simple, wrapped in black leather. Robb gripped the hilt harder as he drew the sword from it sheath, his heart hammering in his ears. 

"Ice." He murmured holding the sword aloft.

Margaery held her breath as the crowd held its breath. "I hope you find it to be okay. Tywin had your father's sword turned into two. After Sansa escaped I tracked both down and employed this young smith with the task to return the sword to its glory to return to House Stark some day. I know it's not the same, but it is home." Margaery said watching her husband intently.

Robb returned the sword to its sheath and turned to Margaery. He embraced her and kissed her deeply. There were many whoops and catcalls throughout the hall. "Thank you." Robb murmured against his wife's lips. He then turned to the young man, he was near his own age. "I wish to speak with you on the morrow."

Then the king and queen took their seats and opened the rest of their presents together. 

Once the pile of presents dwindled down Jon left the hall. Robb watched him leave with a furrowed brow.

Moments later Jon reentered with a man dressed in all black, walking up to Robb and Margaery carrying a bundle of fur. He placed it on the table before them and smiled meaningfully at Robb. "I know she is no Grey Wind, but the brothers of the Watch found her alone.” Jon said with a small nod.

“The Watcher's on the Wall send their good tidings to the King in the North.” The Night’s Watch member spoke with a nod.

Margaery looked down at the table. The bundle of thick red fur, was indeed not a bundle of furs but a living, breathing beast. Margaery moved her gaze from the tiny beast to her husband. His eyes were locked on the pup. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles where white from griping the arms of his chair so tightly. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he relaxed his hands and reached one out towards the direwolf cub. He ran a hand over its fur.

"I don't even know what to say. I... thank you." Robb turned to see Margaery cradling the puppy and smiling down at it.

Over the noise a few deep shouts of "bedding!" Could be heard.

Margaery snapped her head up to look at Robb. They had never discussed the bedding. She worried her bottom lip.

"No!" He bellowed. Silencing the hall. "There will be no bedding."

Robb looked back at Margaery who gave him a small, grateful smile. She had been through enough of those damn things.

Dany sat back in her chair arching a brow at Robb, a grin playing at her mouth.

Margaery finished off her wine, without letting go of the direwolf pup. She then stood and walked out of the hall. Smiling at everyone around her. Robb watched her go and gave her a few moments before he too rose from the table. The crowd parted as he passed.

 ---

Robb stood outside the chamber doors before walking in, finding Margaery in a thin shift and letting her hair down.

"Uh... I just want you to know that I will never make you do anything you do not want to. You are my wife now, and I promise to never hurt you and to always protect you" Robb said dropping her gaze to stare at his boots.

"To be honest, I have no idea what to do or to expect. My grandmother said it would hurt, but I must let you do it anyways. For the honor of our houses." Margaery gave a timid and slightly embarrassed smile. 

This seemed to give Robb some of his courage back. He crossed the room towards her and pulled her from the chair.

"I never want to hurt you. If I ever do, please, let me know immediately." He whispered, resting his forehead on the crown of her head.

Without any idea of what she was doing, Margaery wrapped her arms around his neck, closed the gap between them, and sought his lips for a kiss.

They kissed deeply and he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her even closer still. Unaware of what he was doing he found his way over to the bed and gently lowered her onto the furs. He stood up straight to slip his boots off but only managed to get halfway there as he looked down upon her.

There she lay on top of these black furs, her hair fanned out around her as if she were a goddess. Her shift was thin and he could see all the curves of her body as it loosely clung to her. The material was so thin it did not leave much to his imagination. 

He looked down her body, slowly. Her perfect neck, her perfect breasts with her perfect nipples. Her stomach was flat and her hips were that of a woman grown.

He swallowed hard as he brought his eyes back up her body and rested his gaze on her flushed face.

He slipped his boots off and began to undress. He felt Margaery's gaze on him as he revealed his bare chest and started to unfasten the laces of his breeches. He kept fumbling with the string and by the time he was done he looked back to Margaery to find she had shed her shift and lay naked as her name day on the furs. Robb bit his bottom lip as he stared at her again, pulling the remainder of his clothing off.

_Oh gods have mercy_ Margaery thought to herself as she looked at her husband's naked body. 

His chest was broad, his body chiseled, and his scars shining in the candle light. She felt her brain go a bit fuzzy as she took it all in. She could not tear her eyes away as he walked towards her.

Sometime during his undressing she had propped herself up on her elbows to watch, though she was not entirely sure when. When she tore her gaze from his body to look into his face she saw the Robb wore and expression of awe and desire. She bit her bottom lip as he climbed up on the bed with her and laid beside her.

Margaery let herself down from her elbows and turned her head to look at her husband. She reached out to touch his face.

This was the invitation he had been waiting for. As Robb felt her soft hand touch his face he pushed himself up, leaned over her, and kissed her deeply. Margaery let out a whimper she didn't even know was there as she gently bit down on his lip. Robb gave out a low growl of satisfaction as he pulled away and kissed along her jawline. He could hear her breathing become more labored as he kissed down to her neck and along the top of her breasts. He gently moved a hand to slowly trace over one of Margaery' nipples. She felt a wild sensation to arch her back and gave a sharp gasp as his rough hands gently caressed her nipple. Robb took the other breast in his mouth and felt her body tense as she let out a soft moan. He took her other breast in his mouth and pushed his body flush to hers, pushing his hardened manhood to her thigh. She moaned again wrapping her finger in his curls as he continued to kiss down her body. He kissed below her navel and rested his forehead on her pelvic bone before slowly pushing her legs apart. Margaery watched him as he gently ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, which made her shiver and bite her lip to keep quiet. Robb lifted his head and pushed himself down to fit perfectly between her legs.

He glanced up at Margaery's face to see a look that he hoped he could never forget in a thousand life times. The way she bit her bottom lip. The way he saw her chest heave up and down as she breathed. The look in her eyes that seemed to beg him not to stop. He dropped his gaze after a moment to look back down in front of him. He rested his head on the inside of her thigh and slowly kissed his way down. He felt her arch her back again and found himself kissing over her folds. She let out a mewl and clutched the furs around her. He slowly pressed his tongue to her to part her, to get to the sticky, sweet wetness. She took a sharp breath and let out a loud moan she couldn't hold back.

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he had to fight the urge to let out a moan of his own. He then pulled himself back and stuck a finger slowly inside her as she pushed her head back into the bed and began to breathe even harder, as she squirmed underneath him. He slowly kissed his way up her body again and buried his face into her neck. She smelt of her usual roses and her skin tasted of sweet and salty sweat as he gently bit into the side of her neck. She wrapped one hand in his hair, pulling gently and her other hand clutched at his back. Robb found her lips as he felt his cock rest on the inside of her thigh.

"Robb, please." Margaery breathed as her hand made their way down his body. Robb felt frozen for a moment as her soft hands traveled down his bare skin. 

The way she had breathed his name made him moan into her lips as he kissed her deeply again. It was now his turn to inhale sharply as he felt her hands wrap around his length. "Gods." He moaned as she squeezed.

Margaery closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she brought her hips up to meet his. Holding himself up with one arm Robb reached down and placed a finger in her wetness again. He sighed as Margaery gripped harder to him. He slowly spread the wetness around. She loosened her grip on him as she guided him toward her entrance. She brought her hands back up around his neck as he slowly slid into her.

"Oh my... Robb." She gasped. 

"Please don't ever stop saying my name." Robb said. It came out more as a whimpering beg, but he didn't care.

Slowly he filled her. They lay there motionless for a minute before she canted her hips up again. Robb took one of her breasts into his mouth again as he slowly slid out of her. She dug her nails into his back as she leaned up to bury her face in his neck. She gently sunk her teeth into his flesh and stifled a moan as he slid back in her. She pushed her hips harder against his as if telling him to push harder. He growled his approval as he thrust harder into her making her grab him harder and moan louder. He wasn't sure if it was intentional of not, but loved her noises. They soon found rhythm in each thrust and Margaery could feel her climax coming.

Evidently so did Robb as his body became more rigid with each thrust. Finally Margaery could no longer hold it back at let out a cry as she reached her high. Upon feeling her walls clench around him and hearing her cry Robb was pushed over the edge letting out a deep, throaty moan. They rode out their high together and were soon a sweaty heap of bodies breathing hard as Robb lost his strength and laid on top of Margaery.

As he rested his forehead on hers he couldn't help but tenderly kiss her soft pink lips as her breathing steadied. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she smiled and returned the tender kisses from her husband. Robb said nothing as he wiped her tears away. He was glad that his wife let the tears of bliss and euphoria escape her eyes so he wouldn't have to.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He whispered pulling away from a kiss. 

"Oh my wolf. If that was pain, please do it again" Margaery whispered back looking up at Robb, her eyes full of fire and passion that Robb hoped would always be there.

Robb made to get up but Margaery made a noise of protest. "Please. Stay like this for just a moment longer?”

"As my beautiful queen commands".

"I must have words with that old woman now. I have been fearing this night for many moons now because she was so sure you would hurt me. _'Remember child he is a northern man. They can be barbaric'._ Pah. What do these flowery southerners know?"

"She really said that?" Robb asked with a slight grin. "I mean, the blood of the Kings of Winter flows through me. I can maybe show you barbaric sometime."

Margaery let out a small moan as Robb slowly pulled away from her, "I think I will have to take you up on that offer sometime soon."

Robb slid Margaery over and pulled the furs out from under her. He then tucked her in before sliding under the furs beside her. Margaery laid her head upon Robb's chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"I hope to be everything your heart desires, Robb Stark."

Robb wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "And I hope to be the love of your life, Margaery Stark." 

\---

Robb lay there in the darkness, unable to sleep. He rolled onto his side and watched the fire die as the young direwolf slept in front of it. His mind was reeling and the silence was haunting. _‘Why now? Why do I have to feel this way now? I’m happy for fucks sake. Aren’t I? Go away.’_ Robb thought, feeling himself become angry. It upset him. He couldn’t understand how he could be happy yet angry at the same time. He wasn’t even sure why he was angry. The silence became overwhelming as echoing shouts of horror, dying, and clashing of steel rang in his ears. _‘Father. Forgive me. Guide me.’_

Robb quietly slid from the bed and dressed quickly and slowly opened the chamber door. The young direwolf sat up and tumbled towards Robb. Robb grinned and the gangly legged pup and stepped aside to allow her through the door. He closed the door as quietly as he could. He wandered the dark corridors absentmindedly, gathering rope from the kitchen, and found himself being carried towards the godswood, as usual.

The young direwolf roamed around freely as Robb sat before the heart tree. He was so lost in his mind and reliving one of the more horrific battles he fought, he didn’t hear anyone approaching.

Jon sat quietly beside Robb, watching him. Jon could tell Robb was not there, not really. His face was set and his eyes faraway. Jon sighed before clapping Robb on the shoulder. Robb gasped and jerked violently as he came back to the present.

“Fuck, Jon.” Robb growled, aggressively.

“Sorry. But I couldn’t let you stay wherever it was you were. You don’t belong there.” Jon said quietly, his sad face on Robb’s.

“I don’t belong anywhere.” Robb said savagely as he shrugged Jon’s hand off his shoulder.

Jon’s heart hung heavy as he saw the rope laying before his brother.


	5. Let me be your bed

Margaery awoke the next morning to find herself alone. The coldness of the bed suggested that Robb had been gone for a long while. She made to sit up and was greeted by a sweet soreness between her legs and her lower back. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the night before. She then rolled out of bed, and slipped her shift on. She stood by the fire as a soft knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Margaery called cheerily. 

Her new handmaiden, Jenna, walked in with a try of milk, honey, and bread.

"Good morning your grace. I came to see if you were ready to start your day."

"Yes, I believe so. I have a chill, so maybe something extra warm?"

"Of course, your grace."

Margaery was dressed in a dark blue wool dress lined with fur. Margaery gasped slightly as Jenna tightened the bodice. After pulling her hair up in lose braid and situating her crown Margaery left the chambers.

Along one hall way she met the Daenerys watching out the window.

"Good morning, Dragon Queen." Margaery said brightly.

Dany turned to see Margaery walking up to her.

"And good morning to you, Ice Queen. I take it that your late morning, means that you had a late night?"

Margaery blushed furiously and twisted her hands.

Dany smiled, "good."

Margaery followed Dany's gaze out the window.

"Will you be leaving us soon?" Margaery asked as she saw her husband clashing swords with Jon.

"Probably in a couple days. We still have much to do in King's Landing, in a short amount of time."

"I understand. We have much work left here." Margaery glanced over at Dany and saw a solemn look on her face. "Does something bother you, your grace?"

"Truth be told, I am missing life across the Narrow Sea."

Margaery wasn't sure how to respond. "I always wondered what it would be like in the Free Cities. Maybe someday I will see it."

"Perhaps. I think you would enjoy your time there." Dany said with a weak smile. "He seems happier." Dany said suddenly after a minute.

"Oh yes. This is the happiest I have seen him yet. I make him take a lot of time to himself and to be with his family. It helps."

"And what about time with you?" Dany inquired. She did not know why she cared so much for this other queen, but she couldn't help but be captivated by her.

"I am sure now that we are married, we will spend more time together." Margaery said offering up a smile. "If you will excuse me your grace."

"Of course."

 ---

Margaery found her way into the dining hall where her grandmother sat with Catelyn and Sansa. 

"Ah, my sweet rose, come sit." Her grandmother said with a wicked smile as she motioned Margaery over to her. Olenna promptly took Margaery's hands and inspected them. "I see no cut hands to fake blood. That is good."

"Grandmother!" Margaery let out exasperatedly. 

"Come now child. Only grown women at this table. But it _did_ happen?" The old woman eyed Margaery who turned crimson.

"Yes. It did. But there is no blood to prove it, and we didn't even make it to the sheets. It happened on furs, so it's much harder to see even if I did bleed."

"And he was good to you?"

Margaery chanced a quick look at Catelyn. It was strange to be talking about her son like this in front of her. But Margaery couldn't help but smile as she let out a dreamy sigh.

"Aye. He was. It was absolutely amazing."

Sansa giggled and Margaery blushed again.

“Then I can rest assured knowing my great grandchild will grace this world soon?” Olenna asked simply, taking a drink from her goblet.

Lady Catelyn was good at feigning hearing about how well her eldest son preformed in bed, but a light lit her face up at the mention of grandchildren.

“Perhaps soon. Where are mother and father?” Margaery responded as a plate of food was set in front of her.

“The Lord Oaf is probably still asleep. He acted a right fool last night at the feast after you left.” Olenna said severely.

 ---

Robb was putting his sword away and talking to Jon when the Maester came to him. "A raven came for you, your grace."

Robb took the letter and opened it. He read it slowly before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hm?" Jon asked. Robb just handed him the letter.

"It's getting ridiculous. I'm going to start hanging them."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Aye. The raiders keep gathering in larger numbers. It makes no sense. With winter on our door steps people are losing their heads. But all houses and towns are reporting they are stocked to bursting and then some. I'm afraid I'm going to have to track them down and stomp them out. It's my job with this stupid fucking crown I never wanted."

"Why did you take it?"

"For my men.”

“Robb, what happened after we parted ways?” Jon asked leaning against a wooden beam.

“Everything went to shit. Father was gone, mother was in a right state over Bran, then the library was set ablaze and an assassin came in to murder Bran in the commotion. Mother fought him and then Summer ripped the man’s throat out. Then mother left to find answers. I was angry at everything. I’m still angry at everything. The weeks wore on into months. Next thing I know I’m getting a raven telling me mother took the imp, and I was but a boy trying to be a lord with no parental help. After Bran woke I tried to make sense of everything, but he didn’t remember the fall or how it happened. He was little more than a shadow and beaten down at the prospect of never being able to walk again. Then word came of King Robert’s death and all of the sudden father was a fucking traitor. That didn’t sit right with me. Father was set up. So I did what my gut told me. I called the banners. After preparations we headed south. Sansa, Arya, and father. They needed help. Mother struck a deal with the Frey’s that once the fighting was over I would marry one of his daughters. Then, we finally took to the field and started making a fool of Tywin Lannister. Stannis and Renly had both declared themselves king. It seemed the Lannister’s were trapped. Then that idiot boy king took Father’s head. Nothing mattered to me anymore but revenge. That’s where I fucked up, Jon. Right there. They say I lost the war when I married that woman and broke my vows to the Frey’s. But I lost it long before then. I lost it when I lost father. Next thing I know everyone is proclaiming me King in the North. I took it, as if it would be my shield from my failure.” Robb recounted his story with bitterness before giving a bark like laugh. “So, I shall see you at sup?”

"Aye." Jon muttered with a small inclination of his head.

 ---

Robb found Margaery in their solar. She was sitting alone, working on some needle work.

She smiled brightly when Robb entered, the young direwolf at his heels, snapping at his boots with each step and letting out growls that amused Margaery, though she knew someday they would make any man weak to hear. He gave a small smile in return and then looked at her seriously.

"Everything alright? I thought you would be spending time with your family as they are all leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just thought I'd retire for a bit and be alone. Where it's peaceful and quiet." 

"May I?"

"Of course."

Robb took a seat across from his wife and stared at her intently.

"Is everything alright with you?" Margaery asked looking at him with her doe eyes.

"Aye. Just... no. I'm not alright." Robb said averting his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Margaery asked quietly, setting her work down.

"I never wanted all this. To be king, I mean. I'm not worthy." Robb said his gaze still on the table.

Margaery got up from her seat and walked over to her husband. She took his hands in hers, running her thumbs over the tops of his knuckles. They were rough, cracked, and bruised. He had evidently hit something hard this morning.

"It is always the ones who don't want it that are most deserving. Do you think Jon wanted to be whisked away from the Night's Watch, dubbed a Targaryen, and then had a crown thrust upon his head? I have seen the way your men respect you. Your people adore you. I have been hearing of your glory and honor for many moons." Margaery whispered. 

Robb sighed. "I started a war that I never wanted to get my family back. But I failed. My family is broken. Sansa was beaten and raped. Arya went rouge and came back a killer. Bran is broken. Rickon went wild. My mother was almost murdered by my own banner men. My father is dead. I beheaded my first wife and killed my unborn child. Grey Wind is dead. Half my army was slaughtered like cattle. And my men only respect me because they fear my rage." Robb grabbed Margaery's hands firmly with a tight squeeze.

"All of those things were out of your control, my wolf. What matters now is how you choose to carry on."

Robb looked up into Margaery's face as she brought up a hand to cradle his cheek. He pushed the side of his face into her hand closed his eyes.

"I'm just so very tired."

"Let me be your bed."

Margaery gently sat in his lap, turned her body towards his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robb buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"I mean to ride out in a few days or so to put an end to the raiders and bring them to justice."

Margaery said nothing but frowned slightly. "You must do what you see fit." She said after a few moments before standing up and pulling Robb to their bed where she helped him from his shirt. She ran her fingers over his many scars.

“And what fearsome battle did this scar come from?” Margaery asked as Robb sat beside her on the bed, tracing over a deep scar between his shoulder and breast.

Robb chuckled. “Actually, unless you want to think of me fighting a tree, there was no battle. I was standing on a roof with Theon when we were about nine and he said there was no way I could jump to the tree before us. And well, as you can see, it did not work out so well for me. I also learned that day that I cannot fly, and that splintered wood is one of the deepest physical pains there is.”

Margaery couldn’t help but laugh. She then traced the scars on his neck. “What of this one?”

Robb brought his hand up to his neck and felt along the long slit. “This one was a lucky shot. A Lannister man charged at me, I at him. I plunged my sword into his horse and he made a lucky swipe as he fell from it. What a mess. The battle was over quickly and I was rushed off to be tended to. That’s where I met…” Robb stopped as his eyes became unfocused. He was quiet for some time before he cleared his throat. "Thank you. For believing in me. I'd be lost without you. I often thought many times about ridding the world of me. Unfortunately it still crosses my mind."

This made Margaery pull him in tighter to her as she fought back the tears. "Don't you leave me, Robb Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. But, winter is coming and the dead come with it.


	6. King's justice or winter's mercy?

The Targaryen's left back to King's Landing the next morning, but Margaery's family left many days later. The trip had been delayed two weeks, due to the weather.

Winterfell was much less crowded as the Northern lords traveled back to their homes now that all festivities had ended in the days that followed the wedding.

"Will you find his grace, and tell him I need to speak with him urgently, Jen?"

"Of course, your grace."

Robb came quickly in to the bed chambers to find Margaery in bed. He looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked rushing over to her.

"No. I am much too cold and I have an ache between my legs that only you could possibly try and fix." Margaery said with a wink.

Robb let a grin spread across his face. “You will be the death of me woman.” He laughed as he slipped his boots off.

"Careful what you wish for. You are my fourth king husband." Margaery chided.

Robb let his cloak fall to the floor, removed his jerkin and slid out of his shirt. Margaery sat up and let the furs fall away from her naked body. She slid to the edge of the bed and unlaced his breeches. She slowly slid them down his hips. Robb stepped out of his pants and stepped closer to Margaery. He laced his fingers through her hair as she rested the side of her face on his warm body. She kissed his stomach softly and buried her face further into him. Robb moved his hands under Margaery's arms and moved her gently backwards. He lowered himself over her and kissed along her jaw.

 ---

The rest of their day was spent in the library with Bran.

"I enjoyed your brother, Willas. He brought many new books with him for me to read. I feel I wasn't able to thank him enough." Bran said looking up from his book at Margaery. 

"He much enjoyed your company too. I'm glad you both got the chance to meet. You both are very similar." Margaery said brightly.

Robb stood in a corner alone, pouring over maps and moving pieces across it. Every so often he would sigh gather up all the pieces and start again.

"Have you found a name for the pup yet?" Bran asked looking at the direwolf who was snoozing beside the fire with his direwolf, Summer.

"No. Not yet."

"That's okay. It wasn't until I woke up from my fall that Summer's name came to me."

A young man entered the library, rather awkwardly. "I have finished your armor, your grace."

Robb looked up. "Thank you Gendry. Have it sent to my chambers, and take the rest of the day off."

"Yes your grace. Thank you your grace." The man bowed himself out.

Arya came into the library minutes later, "has anyone seen Gendry? He wasn't in the forge."

"He just left here a few moments ago. Robb gave him the rest of the day off."  Margaery said suppressing a smile. She had noticed how much time the two had spent together. But she kept it to herself.

Robb let out a frustrated sigh and abruptly left the room.

Margaery and Bran exchanged looks. Margaery walked over to where Robb had busied himself. Bran wheeled over next to her.

"He's been doing this a lot. He keeps running over his strategies from the war. Almost like he can change it."

Margaery picked up the direwolf shaped piece. She held it tightly before setting it back down.

"Someday it won't haunt him anymore. I'm trying."

"I know. And nobody blames you. It just saddens us to see him this way. He is a completely different person. But I have noticed that you bring happiness and peace to him. And I thank you."

Margaery smiled sadly at Bran. _I must try harder._

\---

"A storm is coming." Catelyn said as they all supped together.

"Aye." Robb nodded pushing food around on his plate. "We ride out in the morning. To capture the raiders."

"Do you think that wise? Couldn't it wait until after the storm?" Sansa said quietly. 

Rob clenched his fist on top of the table, then relaxed it, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "They are only a couple hours ride from here, heading north. We will intercept them in no time and weather does not determine the King's justice."

"Of course, your grace." Sansa said dropping her eyes to the table.

 ---

"My wolf, are you really sure you have to go? Couldn't you send someone to gather them up and bring them back?" Margaery sat at the table in the corner of their chamber brushing her hair and watching her husband. 

"I cannot send my men somewhere I would not go." Robb sat on the edge of their bed holding his head in his hands, running a hand through his hair every so often.

Margaery sighed as she set the brush down. She walked over to Robb and took his hands in hers.

"I saw what you were doing in the library. Bran says you do it a lot."

"There are so many other things I could have done. If only I had listened to my mother and never taken that Lannister supporter as a wife. She blinded me. If... if... I could have made it in time to save Father... I just..."

"Robb, stop. I know you are hurting. I know you feel guilty. But this is _not_ your fault my wolf. You don't know for sure you could have made it in time. But, you cannot change the past. No matter how many more times you move the pieces around or run it over in your head." 

Margaery took Robb's head in her hands and pulled his gaze to hers. Robb reluctantly met her eyes.

"I just... I could have saved so many lives."

"Robb. For the last time. Stop. That part of your life is over."

"It will **_never_** be over!" Robb roared standing suddenly. 

Margaery stepped back in surprise, tears stinging her eyes. Robb looked at her and felt the air leave him.

"Margaery." He breathed reaching out towards her. She pulled away slightly in fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Robb caught her elbow and sunk to his knees. He clutched her shift in two tight bunches and buried his face in it.

Margaery gingerly laid a hand on top of his head. She let the tears fall from her face. She felt so helpless. To see her husband like this. _Will he ever be okay? Will he always be on the verge of anger and aggression?_ "Let's go to bed. You will need some sleep before you ride out in the morning." She whispered softly pulling Robb to his feet.

 ---

"No! Stop! Grey Wind!" Came Robb's voice in the dark. Margaery awoke with a start. She looked at Robb who was thrashing and grabbing. He kept grabbing at invisible things at his chest. She realized he was grabbing above his scars. Scars left at the red wedding.

"Robb! Robb wake up, you're only dreaming." Margaery said shaking him.

Robb awoke with a gasp and sat up right. His breathing was hard. Margaery saw a horrible look on his face, almost as if a shadow of evil were over it. His eyes were dark and cold. His face set and full of rage. Margaery pulled herself back slightly.

The young direwolf was scrambling on to the bed. Robb stared at her. "Winter Rose."

The direwolf snuggled her way in between her two master's, which was no easy feat as she continued to grow rapidly. 

Robb turned to Margaery, his face soft. "I'm sorry to frighten you, my rose." He said softly stroking the pup.

"What happened that night, my love?"

Robb let out a sigh. "I'm not even sure where to begin. But I guess everything went to shit at the wedding feast. The wine was flowing, music going, laughter. Then Walder Frey called for silence. Said he wanted to bestow a gift on me. That's when I looked over to _her_. She backed away from me. Walked over to where Walder Frey sat with Roose Bolton. My mother called out to me. She was able to reach the doors and Lady Mormont helped rush her out as Frey gave a smirk and a wave and the rain of arrows fell on me and my men. The arrows peppered me. The pain was horrific, but it was nothing compared to my rage. They say the wolf rage is what kept me alive. The men still alive in the room fought the Frey and Bolton men trying to ambush us. We managed to fight through. It was carnage. Absolute hells. We managed to kill Frey, but Bolton had fled. I instructed that _she_ be taken prisoner and we shoved our way out into the yard. Tents were on fire. Men screaming, yelling, dying. I made off to find Grey Wind, but he was already dead. They filled him full of arrows as they did me. They cut his head off. They had planned to mount his head on my body and send my head to the Lannister's. Tywin realized he couldn't beat me in the field and turned my two most untrustworthy men against me to rid me while I was caught off guard."

Margaery watched him tell his story, her hand over her mouth.

"After the initial damage was over, I gathered my men. I had her brought to me. She confessed to everything and says she wishes I had died as I was supposed to. I sentenced her to death, and father always taught me that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. So I did. It was a turning point for us. And not for the better." Robb finished, his voice low and gruff.

Margaery noted that Robb never used his late wife's name. But she wasn't going to press him. Maybe it was better this way. Less painful or something.

They laid in each other’s arms, with Winter Rose, talking for the rest if the night. Slowly letting go of their secrets that had haunted them until fate brought them together.

\--- 

The sky outside the windows began to slowly turn from black, to grey, to pink.

Robb sat up slowly and stifled a yawn as he stretched, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and resting his elbows on his knees as he yawned again.

"Must you really go, my wolf?" Margaery asked softly.

Robb let out one of his usual sighs. "Aye, my love. I need to get this over with. I will not have my kingdom ravaged by miscreants any longer."

 ---

Twenty men rode out with Robb towards the Wolfswood, where scouts had last reported sightings of the raiders. But 20 men were not to come back.

Margaery thought Robb looked very fearsome in his new armor. It was coal black and Gendry had fashioned a very elegant wolf head helm.

Robb bundled up furs around him. He raised his visor and gave Margaery a long, deep kiss.

"I will be back soon. They can't escape me in my own woods. I love you."

Margaery stared for a moment. It was the first time Robb had told her he loved her.

"I love you too. Please hurry home." Margaery gave him a fleeting kiss before he climbed on top of his steed and set out with his men through the castle gates.

 ---

The further the party rode into the forest the more uneasy the horses became as a snow storm engulfed them out of nowhere. Many times Robb's horse spooked and tried to run. Struggling to keep his horse calm made Robb tired. He could hear many uncertain whispers from his men. Most feared the Wolfswood, there were many rumors of it being haunted. 

Robb crinkled his brow in confusion as he heard noises. He held up a hand and called for halt. Everyone fell quiet as they all heard the noises too. There were shouts, ringing of metal, and noises Robb had never heard before. He nudged his horse forward and they came upon a clearing. They had found the raiders, or what was left of them. 

Robb's stallion pawed the ground nervously and threw his head, dancing in place. The danger in front of them coming upon them like a darkness. Many if his men cried out curses.

Pale creatures, white as the snow turned to Robb's party. Robb lifted his visor unsure what was going on. Was the storm playing tricks on his eyes? They were nothing but decaying bodies, reanimated. Their eyes burned blue and cold. Robb felt the temperature drop as they neared closer.

"At the ready men!" Robb called drawing Frost. Ice was no longer the swords name since it was made anew. Around him the sounds of swords being drawn filled the air. Robb and his men charged the human creatures.

 ---

"Margaery, my dear. He will be back. Don't worry. Robb grew up in the Wolfswood. He will be home soon. Come dine with us, Loras is with us." Catelyn's voice came, from far away as Margaery was lost in thought staring out her chamber window.

"Of course, mother." Margaery said, reluctantly leaving the window.

Margaery sat next to Loras and Sansa.

“How are things going?” Loras asked Margaery as she took her seat.

“Good. Been building plans for the kingdom and throwing around names for potential council members. You?” Margaery said, taking a drink before tucking in to her food.

“Pretty fair. Finally adjusting to this damn weather. But getting a bit bored with sitting idle. I should have gone with the king on this mission.”

\--- 

Robb's men were falling left and right. Robb steered his horse towards the leader of the creatures, sitting atop its frozen steed. Robb's men fell silent, but Robb realized they were all dead. The thing on top its horse waved its hand and Robb was thrown from his steed as an icy gust hit him, cutting his face where he had lifted his visor. He quickly stood up, flung off his helmet, and readied himself as the demon slid off its horse.

"Well, what are you waiting for, bastard?!" Robb yelled.

The creature held up its hand and its followers stopped and stood watching. They were making noises Robb couldn't understand. The leader stepped closer to Robb and pulled its own sword. It seemed to be made of ice. Robb brought Frost crashing down to meet with the ice sword. He stood locked with the creature’s sword. It finally pushed back and knocked Robb off balance with its supernatural strength. It dug its hands into Robb's breast plate, crumpling it like paper as it raised Robb into the air, off his feet. Robb brought his sword awkwardly up but the creature caught hold of his arm, its hand melting through his armor and clothing down to his skin. The creature released Robb's skin almost immediately and threw him back into a tree. Robb hit his head on the trunk and slid down slowly.

_BRAN!_

Everything went black.

 ---

Catelyn was reporting on Winterfell's building status when Bran went limp beside her. His eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Bran!" Catelyn cried as a direwolf howled in the distance, its howls becoming farther away.

"He's warging!" Came Rickon's quiet voice. Rickon didn't talk much and everyone whipped around to look at him.

"Bran has a special connection with Summer. He can use his mind to get into Summer's body. See what Summer see's."

Everyone looked back at Bran.

 ---

The direwolf went tearing past the trees and finally came to a halt in a clearing. The wolf padded up to Robb and inhaled him deeply, nudging his face and licking the wounds. Bran could taste ice, blood, and cold. There was no response.

_Stay here, Summer. Protect him. I am sending help._

 ---

Bran snapped back awake. "Robb!" He cried. "Something has happened to Robb. He's alone and injured. Deep in the wood. Summer is with him. We have to send someone!"

Margaery gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth her other hand clutching her napkin.

"Gendry and I will go. We will be much quicker and quieter than a party." Arya said standing at once.

"Arya, no. You..."

"Mother." Came Sansa's voice. Reluctantly Catelyn nodded. 

"I will go too." Loras said, standing also.

"Bring him home to me, alive, Loras." Margaery cried, tears staining her face as the party if three rode out of the gates.

 ---

"Bran said Summer is with him. We just need to look for Summer." Arya said as they entered the wood. 

They rode in silence for the better part of three hours, straining their ears to listen for any sounds.

"There!" Gendry finally called pointing towards a tree. 

They all dismounted, Arya running towards her brother.

"Gods!" She gasped taking in Robb's mutilated armor. "Robb!" Robb didn't move. Arya made a panicked noise.

"Don't worry. He's still alive, princess." Gendry said stooping down to place an ear at Robb's throat. Robb's breathing was shallow, but there all the same.

"Help me get him on my horse and let's get the hell out of here." Loras said stooping on the other side of Robb to lift him.

 ---

Arya was the first back through the gates. It had been dark for some time. "Send for the Grand Maester!" She screamed pulling her horse into a raring halt.

Margaery and Catelyn came running from the castle at Arya's screams.

Margaery gasped as Gendry and Loras slowly pulled Robb's limp form from the horse. She took in his injuries and most importantly his armor as men helped carry him past her.

The room was crowded as Loras hastily tore off the armor and laid Robb on top of the bed. 

Margaery pushed her way through to get to her husband. His blood had frozen to his face and into his beard. His lips pale blue and skin ice cold. She could hardly feel his chest rise and fall in his shallow breathing. 

"Quit standing around! Bring furs and hot water!" Margaery screamed at the men, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"What the fuck in seven hells could have done this? Other than Valyrian steel, nothing is stronger than this. I'd put my life on it. But this was ripped through as though it were paper." Gendry said in wonder as he held the breast plate up.

The Maester came shuffling in. He tended to Robb's cuts and managed to bring his temperature up with the furs and hot water.

Margaery, Loras, Catelyn, Arya, Gendry, Sansa, and Rickon stood around talking or staring quietly. Bran arrived shortly with Summer.

"What was that eye roll thing about at dinner?" Arya asked as Bran rolled in.

"I'm not sure. I learned how to warg after my fall, and I learned to control it a long time ago. But I heard Robb call my name, and next thing I know I was in Summer's mind racing through the woods towards him."

"Where are all of the men Robb took with him?" Catelyn asked the room at large.

"No idea, m'lady." Gendry said with a shrug.

"There was nothing. No evidence of anything. It was like no one was even there. We found nothing on the way in, or out. The party's tracks through the snow stopped at the edge of the woods." Loras added, remembering the eerie feel of the wood when they entered.

_Robb, my son it is time to wake up._

_But this is so nice._

_Robb, you have to get up. Winter is coming. This is your war to fight. You are a Stark man. Fight the winter. Save the people of Westeros._

_How can I save the whole world when I couldn’t even save you, father?_

_I was not yours to save. I am proud of you, Robb. You have done well. Now, it is time to wake up. There is much to do. Winter is coming._

Robb let out a loud gasp and sputtered for air as if he was drowning. He ripped the furs from him and sat up.

"Assemble the banners! Send ravens to every house!" He screamed.

"Robb, calm down. The war is over son. We are safe."

Robb blinked a few times.

"No. Assemble the banners. Send word to Jon. But tell him the dragons are to stay there. The ice is too cold. Winter is here!"

Everyone stood looking at one another.

"Didn't you all fucking hear me?'" Robb cried. " _Winter is here_!"

"Robb, my wolf, what are you talking about?" Margaery braved through the silence.

"The Others. The walkers." Bran said quietly locking eyes with Robb as though they were having a private conversation.

"What? That's just stories innit?" Gendry finally managed to get out.

"No. I've seen them. They have been building a massive army. Look at Robb's arm." Bran said.

Robb held up his arm. It was as though a burning hand had gripped around him, leaving its mark branded into his skin.

Bran pulled back his sleeve where the same mark was on him.

"A warning needs to be sent to every house and town in Westeros." Robb said throwing his legs over the bed, his boots crashing down on the floor.

"Robb, calm down. You need to rest. The ravens will be sent. But what happened? Where are your men?" Margaery said grabbing Robb's hand.

Robb frowned, looking almost frightened.

"A snow storm hit us as we entered the forest. The horses were spooking at everything. Finally we heard noises of battle. We made our way to it and that's when we saw it. The walkers tearing through the raiders as though they were straw dummies. They then turned to us. We charged them. Horses and men dropping like flies. No one ever even touched the demons. Their leader held his hand up to stop the others to take me on, alone. He… then… it was like he could control the storm and sent a gust of ice at me. It stung as if it were fire and threw me from my horse. Then we locked swords. He unbalanced me and grabbed me by the armor. Crushing it. I swung my sword and he caught my arm. His hand burnt, or froze, whatever, through my armor, and clothing to my skin. He seared my skin but the pulled back. He threw me backwards, crashing into a tree as if I were a doll. I remember crying out for Bran in my head, and then everything went black."

"I shall get the ravens sent then, shall I? What am I to say your grace?" The Maester said after a few moments silence.

"That the King in the North says to gather all available men and wait for further word."

"And to the Targaryen's?"

"They should do the same and that I need to speak with Jon immediately. And that the dragons will be useless. The cold is too deep. Oh, and they should stock their wildfire."

"Aye, your grace."

"Robb, what do you mean to do?" Catelyn asked.

"I don't know yet. Be we have to prepare for war. Humanity will not go down without a fight."


	7. To the library

Robb was pacing up and down, absent-mindedly clutching his arm. The sunlight was bright as it poured through the windows of the library.

"How do we get a hold of dragon glass? Is there a way to be able to use the dragons?"

"I don't know, Robb. I'm searching. It says there used to be tons of dragon glass on Dragonstone, we can ask if they know where it is and request it?"

 ---

"A raven from Winterfell, your grace."

"Oh good! Maybe they are with child!" Daenerys said peering over her wine glass at Jon as he broke the wax seal of the Direwolf sigil.

"Yeah that would be most...." Jon said the smile fading from his face, replaced by worry as his eyes rapidly moves over the paper.

Dany frowned. "What is it?"

"The North calls for aid. We must assemble the banners." Jon said looking up at Dany.

"We can't go to war now. What about winter? Who would we even be fighting?"

"Don't you get it? Winter is _here_. We are to fight winter."

Dany snorted in an amused way, "So tell them to cut more wood and shut their windows. They are their own kingdom now, remember?"

Jon gave an irritable sigh. "No. It's more than that. The White Walkers have come below the Wall somehow. They will kill us all. From Castle Black to Sunspear. If we do not act now, there will be no stopping them. I have seen them."

Dany was taken aback. "So what do we do?"

"Assemble every able man, and we wait on Robb. I must go see him at once. He said not to bring the dragons because they would be useless in such cold. But I must get there as soon as possible. Have the pyromancers sent to me." Jon said, adding the last part to a servant who hurried away.

"Are you jesting with me? And the dragons will be useful. We can burn it all." Dany asked after they were alone.

"No. I am being very much real with you. And are you so sure the dragon’s and their fire magic are enough?" Jon said turning to look at his wife. The look on his face wiped the smirk off her own face.

"This is real?"

"As real as that crown upon your head."

 ---

"Robb. You need to come lie down. You need to rest. It’s been almost a week and you haven’t really slept. You can hardly walk." Margaery said as she hurried into the library. The sun had set and the moon shone brightly on the snow. Robb glanced over at his wife as he continued to pace, holding a hunk of bread in one hand and his glass of wine in the other. He had deep purple shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep over the last week.

Bran was asleep on a book at the table. 

Summer and Winter Rose slept before the fire.

"I can't. I have to find a solution. I have to protect you."

"You won't be able to protect me if you cannot stand right or keep your eyes open." Margaery said firmly, crossing her arms and scowling at her husband.

Robb stopped pacing and took his wife in. A smirk twitched the corners of his mouth. "I love when you do that."

Margaery scowled further. "King or not, you will go to bed."

"Ah, but only if the queen agrees to warm my bones. They are still so cold."

Margaery narrowed her eyes at him. "If you behave yourself, perhaps we can see what kind of deal can be struck."

Robb placed his food and drink on the table and walked over to his wife. He embraced her and ran his hands down her back, until they came to rest on her behind where he gave a playful squeeze.

"Robb!" Margaery hissed looking around wildly, suppressing a grin.

"No one is here to see. But, I think I could feel my wife's arse, whenever I please. I am king after all." His eyes were dark and he gave her a wolfish grin that Margaery was sure he only reserved for her.

"What about Bran?"

"Someone will find him, I'm sure."

Margaery pursed her lips until they were a thin line that reminded him of his mother.

"Fine." Robb let go of his wife and walked over to his brother. Robb poked Bran in the arm. "Bran." Bran jerked awake. "Time for bed."

Bran gave a sleepy nod and closed his book.

Robb scooped up Margaery and carried her to their chamber. He roughly undressed her and all but ripped her clothes off. He laid her down on their bed and rained kisses over her face as he undressed. She giggled and then gasped as he grabbed her hips and slid her down to position her hips under his. He pushed her legs apart and placed them over his hips. He kissed down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. He slipped his hand down her body and brushed his fingertips gently over her lower stomach until they found the spot he was looking for. Margaery gasped and let out a small moan, arching her back. He brushed his fingertips over her folds before slowly parting them with one of his fingers. Margaery moaned again and fluttered her eyes closed. 

"Robb." She murmured as she felt herself grow wet.

Upon finding her wet Robb made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. He brought his hand up and grasped her hip as he slid into her. Margaery squirmed under him. He thrust into her, much harder than she was used to, she gasped and threw her eyes open to look at him, it was a look she had never seen before and it aroused her even further. Usually he was so gentle and tender with her. His face was dark with needing. She rolled her hips hard against his. He thrust harder and let out a moan of his own. He moved his hand up to the head board of the bed before thrusting again.

This new sensation aroused Margaery so much she couldn't keep quiet. Robb’s muscles were pulled taught and he was breathing heavy. She could have sworn she saw his heart pounding in his chest. He moved his hand from her hip to her breast and squeezed gently as he began to thrust even harder, without pause. Margaery dug her nails into him and clawed down his back.

Robb bent over her, his forehead resting against her neck. His breathing heavy in her ear. He nipped at the soft skin on her neck, taking it gently in his teeth. He bit, sucked, and kissed the spot. Margaery screamed out his name as her body seized up with pleasure. After thrusting a few more times Robb let out a deep, guttural moan and had to move his other hand to the head board to catch himself from falling on her as his whole body gave out when he filled her with his seed. He gripped on to the wood as he regained regular breathing. Finally he let out a laugh. It was deep and genuine. Margaery couldn't help but laugh as well as she leaned up and rained kisses across his chest.

"I see that the blood of the King’s of Winter _is_ barbaric." She giggled.

"The King’s of Winter." Robb muttered. Then his face lit up as though something so obvious dawned on him. He scrambled off of her.

"Are you going to go running through the castle naked, reminding everyone that you bloodline is older than theirs?" Margaery asked, raising a brow as Robb made for the door.

Robb stopped in his tracks as if only just remembering he was naked. He then turned to Margaery, "you're right. It can wait ‘til the morrow." He climbed into bed beside her and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you, my rose."

Letting go of her confusion Margaery moved her head to kiss Robb's forehead. "I love you too."

 ---

For once, Margaery woke first. Robb was snoring beside her. The cuts on his face and bruising around the opened skin finally starting to heal. She decided to ignore the urge to kiss every cut upon his face and neck. _He needs to sleep._ Margaery went to sit up and found her body ached slightly. It was a deep, sweet ache in a way, yet so very different than their first time, she thought. She pushed through the soreness and slid quietly out of the bed. She slipped a robe on. She found Jenna and requested a bath drawn. 

The hot, rose scented water felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes, laid her head back on the tub, and let out a contented sigh.

"I see the King is proud to claim you as his." Jenna giggled with a bemused expression.

"Huh?" Margaery asked peeking at the handmaiden who nodded towards her neck.

Margaery blushed. She had forgotten the love bite. "Is it big?" Margaery asked bringing her hand to the spot.

"Well.... let's just say it's not small."

"Do I… is there anything to cover it?"

"I'm afraid not your grace. None of your dresses reach up that high."

"Well, I guess I will be wearing my hair down today." Margaery said with a shrug.

Margaery walked back into the bed chambers to find them empty. She asked a servant to bring bread and honey to the library on her way down.

Robb looked up at Margaery as she entered. She blushed as she took her husband in. She found him to be just as attractive sitting surrounded by books, finger marking the spot of the open book in front of him, as she did when he was half naked swinging his sword in the yard.

"Good morning, darling." He said softly with a grin.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I woke. You just looked so peaceful." Margaery said grinning back as she took the seat across from him.

"And now you know my struggle every morning."

The servant entered with the tray of bread and honey. Margaery reached for it hungrily and Robb watched her with a furtive look. Margaery blushed as she noticed him watching her forget her manners. He leaned across the table and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Margaery pushed his hand away and replaced her hair.

Robb snorted, though a wide, prideful grin was on his face.

"I think I found it. Or some explanation to what happened the other day. Thanks to your words last night."

"How so?" Margaery questioned.

"The blood of the King’s of Winter. Everyone else around me was cut down. But I wasn't. Bran wasn't when he encountered them. We have identical marks. Jon has encountered them too. I'm sure it is more than just coincidence. It could have killed me, but instead it left me. But what’s more, I know that some of those men came from old houses. Therefore, I don’t understand how I was the only singled out and left to live." Robb said convulsively clutching his arm again as he had done many times through the week.

"Meaning?" Margaery asked, failing to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Robb then gave a sigh. "I don't know. All the texts are very limited on the First Men and King’s of Winter. Most of those books we had were burnt, damaged, or turned to dust over the years. But I had ravens sent to all the Northern houses asking for their texts on the matter, as well as sending Loras to gather books from some of our oldest houses."

"It's definitely an interesting start. I'm glad bedroom talk helped." Margaery said with a small laugh.

Robb let out a laugh too and winked. "As am I. You should give me more great ideas like that from now on."

" ** _DRAGONS_**!" Came many shouts through the castle. Robb and Margaery exchanged looks before leaving hand in hand from the library to greet their guests.

Robb and Margaery stood in the courtyard as the small party sent to retrieve Daenerys and Jon rode through the gates. 

"Shit, Robb. What happened to you?" Jon asked running his eyes over Robb's face as Jon and Dany dismounted their borrowed rides that met them in the field after they landed their dragons.

Robb wasted no time in regaling Jon in the story of what had happened in the Wolfswood a few days back.

Dany stood beside Jon, her eyes wide the longer Robb spoke.

"I'm so sorry to have pulled you away from the warmth of the south again, so soon." Margaery said with a half-smile at Dany. 

"No need for apologies. We need to address this matter as quickly as we can, for the safety of everyone."

"Well, let us not stand around in the cold. To the library!" Robb said turning on his heel and leading the way.

Margaery smiled and shook her head following her husband.

 ---

"This must be a learning experience for you. Lots of history you don't know, not being a Northerner, or even living your life in Westeros. I have learned many things in the last few days." Margaery said skimming over the page of a rather old book.

"Yes. A bit overwhelming to be perfectly honest." Dany said pulling the fur cloak around her.

"My darling, tell Jon about your theory." Margaery said, reminding Robb who had forgotten, lost in pondering Jon's story about meeting walkers and being north of the wall.

"Oh yes." Robb began.

Jon watched Robb talk, his face growing more grim and solemn the whole time. Dany felt slightly foolish that no one had every told her the stories or histories of the North and the reason for the Wall.

“What about the people beyond the Wall?” Jon asked running a hand over his beard as he leaned back in his chair after a long pregnated silence of Robb’s theory and the story of what had happened in the Wolfswood.

“Wildlings?” Margaery asked skeptically.

“What would you have me do, brother?” Robb asked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them, his blue eyes piercing Jon’s gray ones. “I mean, you have spent time amongst them, know them, hell, you have one as a personal guard.”

Jon sighed, “They are people, no matter how _unrefined_. They deserve to live. That’s all they want. To live.”

“Then it shall be done. They will become a part of the North.”

Margaery raised a brow and studied the side profile of her husband, who’s gaze never faltered as he addressed Jon.

 ---

The four royals spent the afternoon in the library, running over ideas and theories until they were making circles.

"You said the dragons would be useless. Why do you think that? Does fire not melt snow and ice?" Dany said after she got tired of looking through the book she had in front of her.

"Aye your grace. But this. This was different. It cut down to the bone. I am still cold. It was unnatural. Getting a spark to ignite at all would be a miracle." Robb said gravely, running his hand over the stubble of his beard trying to become full again.

"When you say unnatural you are referring to...?" 

"I wish I could explain it, Daenerys. I wish I could. It was so cold it made everything disappear, and the _voices_. Ser Loras said when they came to find me there were no tracks in or out of the woods. There were no signs of death or battle. Nothing." Robb rose from his chair and walked to the corner of the fire. He picked up his breastplate and laid it on the table. "This is what happened to my armor when it grabbed me and picked me up. It's like it was so cold it melted the metal. Only Valyrian steel is stronger."

Dany felt her breath leave her lungs and let out an involuntary shiver as she looked down at the warped armor.

"How can we fight this if we cannot use ice's natural enemy? I know we will be able to use the dragon's. Their fire cannot be stopped." Dany said, becoming irritated about the lack of faith in her children.

"There is something. If there was not, we would not be here to discuss it. They didn't wipe out my ancestors and they will not wipe out us. But, should the dragon's fail, we need another means to protect our peoples." Robb said slamming a fist down on the table, a look of fierce determination etched into every line of his face.

"Accompany me to the Wall, Robb." Jon said suddenly.

"For?"

"Sam, the new Maester of the Watch. He's killed a white walker. He found hundreds of old tomes that I can guarantee are to be found nowhere else. And we will be able to get in contact with the Wildling host."

Robb swayed on the heels of his boots and turned his gaze to the fire.

"On the morrow then?"

Margaery gave a disapproving noise.

"Margaery, my queen, my darling, if you have any other ideas, please, _please_ , tell me." Robb said casting her a lost look of pleading and begging.

Margaery sighed. "No. You're right. We need to figure out what to do. I just... last time you left, you almost didn't come back."

"But I did. Did I not? Haven't you heard the rumors about me? The Young Wolf. Some say he turns into a wolf when he rides into battle. Some say he can't be killed. You have seen my scars and yet you have felt my heart beat. I will always return to you."

Margaery furrowed her brow and pursued her lips, her heart heavy.   _In the end, we are all made of flesh that can be cut, and bones that can be broken, my love._

 ---

"I hoped to never be preparing for war again." Robb said nudging his horse onward.

"Nor I." Jon said catching up with Robb.

Margaery stood on the ramparts of Winterfell with Dany as they watched their husbands’ depart.

"Gods be good." Margaery whispered. 

Dany took Margaery's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. And there stood ice and fire, united, on the brink of war.


	8. Flayed man in the wolf den

It was week long journey to the wall.

“You know Jon, you never talk about what happened during your time in the Watch until the pretty Dragon Queen came and swept you off your feet.” Robb said casting a sideways look at Jon as he tied his horse to tree.

“She didn’t sweep me off my feet.” Jon said irritability, striking the flint rock to start the fire.

“So then, tell me what happened.”

Jon was quiet for a moment, busy tending to the fire. He then closed his eyes and sighed. “I suppose it begins after I was brought back to life by this _Lord of Light._ It was strange. I was betrayed by the Watch for wanting to let Wildlings south of the wall. Then next thing I know, I’m being brought back to life by this woman dressed in red. Reborn of fire. She said a great many things, but the craziest thing was her telling me that my life was a lie. She said Eddard Stark was not my father, but his sister was my mother, making the Targaryen prince my father. A child of ice and fire. I scoffed. It was ludicrous. Next thing I know, Daenerys arrives with her dragons, says she is know the Queen of Westeros and I am to be her king consort. She says she received word of my parentage shortly before leaving Essos and came to me as soon as she secured the Iron Throne.”

“And people says Starks are boring. We’ve been the talk of the town for the last four years. Two kings. I wonder what Father would say. But, I wonder why he never told us about your true parentage. Mother at least.” Robb said, wrapping his arms around Winter Rose and hugging her tightly as she licked his face.

\---

Robb couldn't help but be in awe of the wall of ice standing 700 feet high.

"Can you believe that our blood built this?" Robb asked in awe, looking up. Winter Rose came bounding out of the woods, looking in her element in the deep snow.

"And for what, really? Doesn't seem to do much good anymore." Jon said as the pulled to a halt at Castle Black.

"Your graces." Said a short round man with a bow.

"Maester Sam." Jon said with a smile.

"Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Sam chided, hugging Jon. "King Robb. We are most pleased to receive you."

Robb gave a smile and a nod.

"Shall we jump right into it then? Have food brought to us. We wish to waste no time." Jon said with a clap.

"Yes, of course. I have had many books pulled from their shelves on all the subjects requested. More books are being brought every so often."

 ---

Margaery was sharing lunch with Dany in her solar. 

"Not that I am ungrateful, and I have grown to love my husband and his homeland, but I can't help but wonder why you agreed to letting the North go? Your Kingsguard member rushed me from the hall when Robb charged through." Margaery asked taking a sip of her water.

Dany sat quietly for a minute before answering. She took a long drink of her wine, sat her cup down, and rested her hand on the table tapping her nails on the wood. "Well, I wasn't going to at first to be honest. Robb refused to bend a knee and it infuriated me. I was ready to set him ablaze. But then Tyrion stepped in. He told me burning Robb alive would result in my fall of the north. Apparently my father did the same thing to Robb's grandfather. So I offered him to bend a knee again or live life in exile. Again he refused. I was boiling to be honest. Finally, I asked him why and he said because he made a promise to his people and would never hand them over to someone who only sits on the throne because they believe it to be their right. This sent me over the edge and I was going to have his head. But he stood his ground and asked why I was more important than he? I who had never lived in Westeros or fought the tyrants as he and his men. Why they owed me anything? He was furious I took his vengeance from him. It was in that moment I realized he was right. Then Jon came to the rescue. Robb all but died when Jon rushed in to stop me from acting a fool. Jon stepped between us and I watched them embrace as brothers. To see two people hug and never want to let go was very overwhelming. I don't want to rule by fear. That is not who I am. So Jon and I argued our points for many days before reaching the agreement we did. And honestly I am thankful. The south was in disarray and it hadn't suffered the way the north had. I know I wouldn't have held the throne."

Margaery took in Dany's words. "The Northerners and their pride and loyalty is unmatched by anything. The only thing surer than the Northerners actions is death. Robb hates being king, but he knows he owes his people. He started the march south and now he's cleaning up the mess. It's been hard, with his, well, demons. I often wonder what he was like before all this. There are days he is romantic and just pure as gold. Then there are days where a dark shadow grips him. He hardly talks, he breaks things, stays alone. While he may have many bad days, I feed off his good ones. If only there had been a way to save Lord Eddard."

 ---

"Well, look at this. Two kings at one time. The Watch is so grateful." Came a voice.

Robb looked up from his book to survey the newcomer. 

"Lord Commander Tollett. I thought you would have greeted us on arrival." Jon said curtly. 

Eddison Tollett and Jon gave a brief hug.

"The kingdoms are no concern to the Watch, King Snow. You know that."

Jon gave an exasperated mock gasp of shock, before laughing.

“King Stark, I heard you ran into some trouble with the Others.”

Robb nodded solemnly, “Aye. It would seem so.”

Ed nodded slowly, “It was only a matter of time. We just don’t have the men patrol anymore.”

“I am having men sent here from all the houses to aid in preparations. All traitor houses are sending their men to join the watch, all loyal house men are only requested to do a year’s service, unless they choose to stay. This poor excuse of protection is shit. I can't believe _this_ is what has become of our first line of defense."

"Traitor houses?" Jon asked quietly.

Sam sat in silence watching the scene before him.

"Aye. All the loyal men to the Bolton's and Karstark’s and I want you to send all the Frey's. I am dealing with them once we get back to Winterfell. They either choose the wall or shot full of bolts and daggers the way they tried to do me." Robb's face darkened even more as he subconsciously grabbed at his chest.

"I think I found something your graces." Sam piped up from behind his book.

Both men rushed to Sam's side before Ed took his leave.

"Right here it talks about underground vaults the First Men dug to store their dragon glass supply. But it doesn't say where, and this text is over a thousand years old, I'm sure much has changed since then. But I imagine it would be near the Fist of the First Men. I’m sure there are more things there than just dragon glass."

"We have to find it. It's our only chance. That and finding a way to keep the dragon's from freezing so we can torch the fucks." Robb said skimming over the text with his eyes. "Men need to be sent out to find this. We have no time to spare. The whole damn Watch if that's what it takes to have the manpower."

"I’m sure Ed will consent. But more importantly, what's the word on the Bolton's?" Jon asked.

Robb gave a frustrated sigh, "no hide nor tail has been seen of them since they escaped from Winterfell after learning I was alive and the Lannister’s dead and the Vale slaughtering their men."

 ---

"Is everything alright child?" Catelyn inquired, quietly as she walking into Margaery's chamber to find her good daughter lying in bed, looking rather pale.

"I think so, mother. Just haven't been sleeping well and been so stressed about Robb I think I worked myself into illness. Just need to rest a bit, is all." Margaery said with a meek smile.

"I will send the Maester to bring you something to feel better. Would you like any food or drink?"

"Water would be wonderful, please."

The Maester came shuffling in a short while later. "What seems to be ailing you, your grace?"

"My back aches, my stomach aches, and my head feels as though it's been split open." Margaery said with a deep frown.

The Maester considered her for a long moment before speaking in almost a whisper, "when was your last moon blood?"

Realization dawned across Margaery's face and she lit up like wood to fire. "Gods." She whispered in excitement looking at the Maester who gave her a knowing smile. "Can it be?"

"Aye your grace. You are with child. I will get my bag and we will see what we can determine."

 ---

Robb stood before the men of the Night's Watch shouting encouraging words to a roar of approval. Jon stood by Robb amazed slightly at how quickly Robb could stir feelings and courage in the hearts of the men before him, he realized that was why the North declared him their king. They would follow him anywhere, even if he was only a man of hardly twenty now.

"You mean to ride North?" Jon asked as the Watch started preparing for a trek beyond the wall.

“Someone has to lead them. Are you coming with me, brother?"

"Well, Margaery may have my head if I come back without you. Roses have thorns, and now she is a prickly she-wolf. I am sure no direwolf could match her fury."

"Says the blood of a dragon." Robb jested.

"This plan of yours though..." Jon began.

"And when have my plans ever gone wrong?"

Jon stared incredulously at Robb, he looked over the Red Wedding, deciding against it. "Well there was that one time when we were boys and we snuck..." Jon said after a moment.

"I'm going to stop you right there. It was _one_ time. So are you coming with me?" Robb cut across him.

"Well it’s stupid enough to get us killed. Of course I am." Jon sighed as he looked up at the towering wall.

"That's what I like to hear."

 ---

"Twelve weeks? Can you believe it?!" Margaery gushed to Sansa running her hand over her stomach. It was still rather flat.

"I am so excited! Have you thought of names yet?" Sansa said beside herself with happiness.

"No. I'm waiting on Robb to be back. You must keep it quiet. Only you, I, and the Maester know."

"Of course. Oh, Robb will be so happy!"

Margaery's smile faltered a bit as she thought about telling Robb. _Will he be happy? After what happened with..._? Margaery snapped back from her thoughts as she realized Sansa was still talking excitedly. 

The two women then spent a few hours working on baby clothes and chattering like little song birds in the morning.

 ---

Robb and Jon had been a week north of the wall with nothing to explain their situation other than curses and cold feet. Winter Rose seemed to be the only one not complaining as she flushed out rabbits and birds from their hiding places. She was larger than a small pony now and her growls were becoming more fearsome. There was something about her that reminded Robb of Grey Wind. Maybe it was that she seemed to understand everything he said.

"Surely we will find some trace soon." Robb said, still trying to remain positive.

"Robb, maybe we can't. This is where Sam said he found the dragon glass. But there is nothing here."

"Then we keep looking, unless you've thought of a way to keep your dragon from turning to ice." Robb said as he kicked at the snow aggressively. 

A rider in black came to a halt in front of the two king.

"King Robb, urgent letter from Winterfell. It came with a direwolf." The rider said throwing himself from the saddle.

Robb scoffed, "of course it did. My house sigil _is_ a..."

"No, I meant literally." The rider said handing Robb the scroll.

Robb and Jon exchanged dark glances as Robb broke the grey direwolf seal.

_Robb my darling,_

_Winterfell is under attack. I imagine it is a traitor house. I received a letter and all it contained was "time to finish what was started. X" they ambush the castle at night, but there are no hostile hosts, only men in shadows who hide during the day. All ravens are being shot down. We could only sneak this out through Summer. We need you and Jon here._

_All my love, Margaery._

"We must get back. Winterfell will not fall again. Call on the Mormont's and Glover's, we can rally with them on our way back." Jon said as he hurried to his horse.

Robb followed and met with one of the rangers. "Keep searching. Something has to be there. More men and supplies will meet you shortly. And offer the Wildling’s shelter south of the Wall by King Stark, when you meet them." Robb handed a scroll to the ranger. “I know they can’t read, but still.”

\---

 

"Summer delivered the letter safely." Bran said as Hodor wheeled him into the great hall where Margaery sat with Dany and Catelyn. 

"Thank the gods." Catelyn said with a sigh of relief.

“But, Robb and Jon were not there.”

"Everything has been reinforced, the men can hold us, and the dragons pose an intimidation, even if I moved them inside the walls." Dany said with a confident air and sharp nod.

Margaery nodded as she placed a hand firmly on her belly, which had started to bulge, at least she thought so even though no one else had said anything.

 ---

Robb and Jon had met with the banners a few short days later and they rode hard towards Winterfell. The journey seemed to take no time as Winterfell loomed nearer.

" ** _Banners_**!" Came a cry from the ramparts. 

Margaery and Dany hurried up the stone stairs. The banners of House Mormont and House Glover flying high. Margaery was relieved and let out a shaky laugh. 

"I take it they are a good sight?" Dany questioned.

"A beautiful sight." Margaery said gripping the stone as the party made their way closer.

Margaery rushed Robb as he dismounted his horse. He pulled her close thinking he never wanted to let her go. "Oh, my darling. I have missed you so." He said softly as he breathed her in. Margaery stood on tip toe to avoid having to press her cheek to the cold metal of his armor.  "I have missed you as well, my wolf. I was afraid you didn't get Summer's letter as Bran said you weren't there when he showed up."

"I was not. I was north of the Wall. I have so much to tell you. But first I need to hold counsel." Robb said giving her a kiss.

"I have just as much to tell you. But, let us get the Mormont's and the Glover's settled in." Margaery smiled looking around at the party.

\---

"It has to be the Bolton's. It was a matter of time before their madness got the better of them and drove them out of hiding. Especially that bloodthirsty bastard of Bolton. We make them meet us on the field, slaughter and burn all we can, anyone else will be sent to the wall and take the black. No questions asked. I will not do them the mercy of death." Robb said fiercely slamming a fist into his other hand.

"Aye, your grace. If we can get an idea of where they attack from at nightfall it should be easy to pin them down." Lord Glover said nodding.

 ---

Robb came dragging into the bed chamber. He was weary from his journey and drawing up battle plans. Margaery had retired hours ago and Robb was surprised to find her still awake, waiting on him. This lightened his heart.

"Gods, you are so beautiful." He whispered taking his wife in.

"I have something most exciting to tell you." Margaery said taking a deep breath. "I am with child!"

Robb stood rooted to the spot staring at his wife. She could see his eyes shining bright and his pupils dilate. "You... we... really?" He finally managed to whisper.

Margaery nodded fervently.

Robb pulled his wife into him and hugged her tightly as they swayed back and forth. 

 

Robb ran, running through the halls of Winterfell, telling everyone he met the news all of the next morning. Margaery couldn't help but laugh as she heard him shouting at the wind. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't his reaction. She had prayed he would be excited, but this, this made her heart cry tears of joy. She had never seen Robb this light and smile so much.

"Your grace. Reports from the Wolfswood. A party of two hundred have been spotted sporting the Bolton Banner. What shall we do?" Came Lord Glover's voice as he hurried across the courtyard.

"Flush them out. Stark men know the forest better than anyone. After we give chase your men need to be ready to take them in the open. I'm sure most of them are armed with arrows and not fully clad for open battle. Ready the men and I will meet you back here shortly. Oh, and have you heard? The queen is with child!" Robb sounded as an excited child opening a present when we spoke his last part.

"What wonderful news your grace! The men will be awaiting you."

 ---

Robb came heavily into the chambers to find Margaery chatting away to Dany. She smiled at him and then her smile faltered, "What's wrong, my wolf?" She said as she made to stand.

Robb held up his hand to stop Margaery, "I'm leading men into the Wolfswood to flush out the traitors. I fear they may have let us see them on purpose.”

"But Robb, last time you went into the..."

"Darling, I have to. No more please. Just stay safe. I will come for you when this is over." Robb gave Margaery a quick kiss before turning on his heel and walking out. Closing the door heavily behind him. His boots thundered down the hall as he barked orders at the household.

"I am going to ready the dragons. The quicker it’s over the better.” Danny said, hurrying from the room.

 

Margaery rubbed the swell of her belly as she watched the men rushing around in the yard below, all shouting, readying horses, and having their armor molded to their bodies. Margaery sought Robb and watched as Gendry helped Robb dress in mail and a war horse led to him. She sighed and sunk back into her chair. 

 ---

Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and Bran came and sat with Margaery in the mess hall to await good tidings.  

"This is taking too damn long!" Arya cried as night fell upon them.

"Arya!" Catelyn scolded. But she too privately agreed with her youngest daughter.

“If you all will excuse me, I think I am going to retire for a bit, I’m very ill feeling this evening.” Margaery said in a small voice before departing the family.

Finally in the distance they could hear horns and Margaery let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into her chair. "Thank the gods." She muttered.

The shouts of men could be heard entering the castle, all singing songs of praise and bravery. Winter Rose howling loudly, leading men into a chorus of triumphant howling.

Margaery stepped out into the hall and a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her from behind. She made to scream as one of the hands covered her mouth. Margaery struggled to get free as another figure came from the shadows with an evil chuckle.

"Ah. The queen in the North. What an honor.” Said Ramsay Bolton's cold, menacing voice. He grabbed Margaery by the arm and pulled her down the hall. 

"Take her dress off, Reek." Ramsay commanded as the man called Reek ripped Margaery's dress from her. She momentarily stunned in fear before she tried to fight off the man tearing away her clothing. 

“M’lord, it is not wise. We should just take her and leave. If Robb….” The man said quietly, and nervously.

“Do what I said Reek.”

"Robb will rip your throat out!" Margaery screamed. 

Ramsay laughed as he grabbed her bare neck. "Don't worry little rose, I plan to flay him alive for you to watch."

Margaery struggled to free herself, she gave up and gave Ramsay the coldest look she could before she spit in his face.

Ramsay recoiled and slapped Margaery across the face. "The time of wolves is over. Beasts cower to flayed man." Ramsey ripped off Margaery's small clothes. She cast around wildly trying to think of something fighting back the tears and trying to ignore her burning face as Ramsay pulled out a knife, shoving her further away from everyone else on the other side of the castle.

 ---

Robb came into the hall, with a rather somber look on his face as he and Jon conversed in low voices. Robb looked up to see his family awaiting him. "Slaughtered them all, but the one I was after wasn't there. I doubt he fled but I don't. ...where's Margaery?" Robb said as he realized his wife wasn't with everyone else.

"I thought she was right..." Sansa said turning full circle to scan the hall.

Robb shoved past everyone and tore off up the stairs.

"Margaery!" He called, spotting the torn pieces of cloth littering the floor. Robb began to panic as he ran down the hall. He rounded a corner where a club met him on the side of his face. He felt the blood fill his mouth as he went crashing to the floor.

“Good, Reek. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter may take a few days as it's a tough one to write. Stay tuned.


	9. The wolf and the mad dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, putting a rape/non con warning. I didn't go into details. But it is apparent it happened, so I want to make that known before anyone goes any further.

Margaery whimpered under Ramsay's weight and kept fighting to push him off, afraid for the child growing inside her as she felt her thighs thick with blood and the stinging pain caused by the knife held against her skin as she struggled to get free. She heard Robb let out a pained groan and she struggled harder.

"Ah, the young wolf. We meet at last. I thought I'd taste the south while I waited on you to come around." Ramsay smirked, turning his attention from Margaery to Robb, who was bound and gagged on the cold stone beneath him. Robb looked up, his blood boiling as he saw what was in front of him. His head throbbed horribly, his eye was swollen shut. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face and it filling his mouth. Robb struggled to move, feeling the cold iron against his wrists he gave up, his mind racing.

“You see, Stark, I was comfortable with being at Winterfell. I enjoyed my wife. Her soft skin. Her hair of red fire. The way she screamed and moaned when I fucked her. But all that was stolen from me. So I thought I’d take your sweet flower here until my terms are met. Not that you’ll get out of here alive, so don’t think that. I’m tired of kissing arse to the wolf boy.” Ramsay continued running his blade against Margery’s bare flesh.

Margaery looked pleadingly at her husband, tears streaming down her face from pain, anger, and humiliation. 

A look of fury she had never seen before came over Robb's face and he was shaking. This look frightened Margaery, but she remained still as she could, shaking in fear and pain, trying to find some way out of this. The cave they had been dragged to looked to be their tomb.

“Reek, ungag him. I think his grace would like to say something.”

The hooded man moved forward and untied the rope gagging Robb. Robb spit a mouthful of blood.

"Let her go so I can pay you in kind." Robb growled so low, he sounded like a beast, every word shaking in fury.

“Actually, I had a show for you before I took your skin off. Tell me, how do you like this pretty little wife of yours? From the back?” Ramsay grabbed Margaery’s hair and shoved her over before positioning himself behind her. Margaery cried out in pain. “But she does have a rather beautiful face, even with bruises. So I guess you enjoy her from front.” Ramsay laughed as he yanked Margaery back up right.

“ ** _Don’t you fucking touch her_**!” Robb roared, trying to get to his feet. He struggled against the chains around his wrists, pulling as hard as he could. He felt it cutting into his skin, but he kept pulling as the blood made the iron slick.

“Reek, help the king stand.”

The hooded man hesitated and made no rush to obey Ramsay’s command.

"Reek, I'm waiting."

Robb rested his eyes on the man in the shadows. " ** _You_**!" Robb roared ready to pounce as a wolf of a stag.

Ramsay made an impatient noise and threw Margaery aside where she fell to the ground with a cry, as he walked over to Robb.

\---

“Where the hell is Robb?” Jon asked, after a run through of the castle and godswood.

“You still haven’t found him?” Catelyn asked, not caring to hide her worry. “The castle and grounds have been searched three times over.”

Winter Rose whimpered in the hall holding a piece of torn cloth in her jowls. Jon hastily hurried and took the cloth from the direwolf.

“That’s from Margaery’s dress. She was wearing it at dinner.” Catelyn said, snatching the fabric from Jon. “You say they were Bolton men?”

Jon gave Catelyn a look. They both exchanged with their eyes what neither could say with words.

“Ramsay.” Sansa whispered in a panicked voice as she walked into the hall and saw her mother and Jon giving each other the same pale look.

“Sansa, you know Ramsay best. I believe he has Robb and Margaery.”

Sansa let out a strangled cry. “Then they are dead, or about to be.”

“No.” Jon said, fiercely turning to Winter Rose. “We will find them and bring them home. Alive. Find Robb, Winter.”

The direwolf whimpered again and took off at a jog towards the castle exit.

“Jon, what’s wrong?” Dany asked, as Jon hurried past her to his horse.

“Robb and Margaery have been taken.” Jon said, jumping on his horse.

“What? By who?” Dany said running forward.

Ramsay became bored with kicking Robb repeatedly, who grit his teeth and refused to let Ramsay have the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain, and focused his mind on slipping out of his constraints.

“Reek, stand him up.”

The man took a step forward.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Robb spat.

“Reek, you follow my orders, not his. Remember what happened last time he gave you orders?” Ramsay said wickedly.

Margaery staggered to her feet, casting around for something to do to disarm Ramsay. Robb shot her a look. They locked eyes, before Robb nodded to the knife laying a few feet away from Ramsay’s feet. Margaery nodded her head slightly and took a tentative step forward. She stooped down and picked up the knife before concealing it behind her with one hand as she took another step forward.

Margaery cleared her throat, “You’re right you know. Why would I ever want to be with a wolf? But _you_ are so cunning.”

Ramsay turned to look at Margaery and grinned widely as she moved closer to him. She ran her hand along his thigh. Ramsay laughed, darkly. “Do you see this, king Stark? Your time is over.” Ramsay closed his eyes as Margaery moved her hand further up his leg. Robb gave one last yank, biting through his lip to keep from screaming in pain as one hand slipped through the chains.

"You are done tormenting my family, bastard." Robb spat, pushing himself up. 

"Going to kill me?" Ramsay whispered in a threatening voice, his monstrous smile in place again, never bothering to look over at Robb. Margaery shoved the knife into Ramsay’s thigh.

"No. Going to take a leaf from your book." Robb said his furry taking over as he tackled the madman to the ground and began to smash his face in with his chained wrist.

"Robb!" Margaery called out. "You're going to kill him. We need him."

Margaery’s voice sounded a thousand miles away as Robb continued to pummel at every inch of Ramsey he could reach, before grabbing Ramsay’s hair and smashing his head into the stone floor. Margaery finally pried Robb from the bloody, unconscious body that was Ramsey, though it looked nothing like him.

“Margaery.” Robb croaked, rising and pulling his wife into him. Over her shoulder Robb saw the other man cowering in the shadows. Robb pulled away from Margaery and started towards him when a howl stopped him. “Winter Rose.”

\---

As he approached his mother's bed chambers he could hear sobbing. Robb swung open the door way and rushed to his wife. She wore a simple nightgown and sat on the edge of Catelyn's bed sobbing into her good mother's shoulder. Robb scooped up Margaery and held her close.

"Margaery, my darling, my rose... I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. I failed you." Robb whispered to her, running a hand through her hair, fighting back tears of his own.

"Oh my wolf, it is not your fault." Margaery choked through a sob as she clutched to Robb's shirt, never wanting to let go. Robb rocked her. 

"I will leave you two alone. The Maester has already seen to her. But says she is to rest for many days, for fear of losing the child. And you need to see the maester immediately before those wounds get nasty." Catelyn said quietly placing a hand on her son's shoulder. Robb felt the air freeze in his chest at his mother's words and felt fear like he had never felt grip him by the throat.

"Did he... I mean did...?" Robb asked struggling to say the words.

Margaery cried harder into his chest. He pulled her tighter to him and felt tears slip from his eyes.

"He will pay." Robb said in a small voice, willing his tears to stop.

"My Robb. I... I am so sorry." Margaery muttered into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my light. I should have never left you." Robb said, setting her down beside him. He made to lift up her gown and she flinched. Robb's heart broke. Margaery wiped the tears from her face and lifted the gown on her own. Robb's eyes traveled over her bandaged body, where many knife and nail marks were left, underneath. Robb fell to his knees with a thundering crash.

He gently ran a finger over her bandages. "I am so sorry." He murmured over and over. Margaery let her gown fall and caught Robb's face in her hands. He brought his gaze up to meet hers. Margaery reached down to pull Robb up as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She made to pull him back to her and Robb hissed in pain and pulled away.

"Let me get you to bed and I'll have the Maester tend to me." Robb stood up and scooped Margaery from the bed and carried her, with a limp and clenched jaw, to the chambers she had used until her and Robb were wed. Winter Rose silently padded up behind them and jumped on the bed after Robb settled Margaery onto the bed.

 

There came a soft knock on the door. Winter Rose picked up her head and sat with every muscle in her body ready to strike.

"Enter." Margaery called quietly.

Dany and Sansa entered with Margaery's handmaiden, Jen, who was carrying a tray of food.

"How are you doing?" Dany asked quietly sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand over Winter Rose's head.

"I guess I'm fine. The Maester says I should recover in a few days, and as long as I don't stress my body the baby will be safe. Says everything still seems to be right. But, he says I suffer shock and may be upset in great waves for a while." Margaery said, her voice sad and only an octave above a whisper.

"We are so sorry. We should have..." Sansa began, tears forming in the corners of her eyes but Margaery held a hand up. 

"Hush my sweet little bird. It is no one's fault."

"Jon informed me they came in through a secret entrance from underground. There's no way they could have got passed all the guards." Dany said quietly, leaning forward and tucking a string of Margaery's hair behind her ear.

"What of the Bolton bastard?" Margaery asked as Jen handed her a goblet of water.

Dany and Sansa exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"The Maester doesn't believe he will make it through the night. Robb was mad with grief that the madman not only hurt me, but you too. His rage is like nothing I have ever seen." Sansa finally said, offering Margaery a lemon cake.

 --- 

Robb was pacing as he furiously pulled on a fresh linen shirt. He raged and shouted, throwing chairs and up turning tables in the great hall. Jon just sat silently and watched. It pained him to see Robb so upset and angry, but he understood. Robb needed to get it all out. Finally Robb quit breaking things and turned to Jon.

"What of Theon?" 

"Not sure. The Bolton's brainwashed him and scared the shit out of him with their torturing. He cowers and refuses to talk unless asked a direct question, and even then it’s not much. All we have managed to get out of him was that Roose Bolton is nowhere to be found and this whole folly was Ramsay's idea of fun. To cause mayhem and get under your skin."

Robb slammed a fist on the table in anger. _What is going on?!_ "Keep me updated. I'm going to go see my wife."

 

Robb entered the chamber to find Margaery, Sansa, and Dany sitting on the bed and talking quietly. Dany was shaking with fury as she watched both Sansa and Margaery let tears slide down their face. They had both been left at Ramsay Bolton's mercy. Sansa only escaped him as she hid herself in the crypts with Lady Brienne when the Bolton's scrambled to leave upon learning that the Knights of the Vale were not there to rally forces with them. Dany turned her sad and angry eyes to Robb and motioned him to step back into the hall as she got up to follow.

"Robb, what are you going to do with the Bolton's?" 

Robb sighed, "I've honestly no idea. Ramsay lays dying in a cell. But I don't want him to. I want to flay his skin and watch him die a painful death. He deserves nothing more. From what we have gathered his father is still on the run. I'm to be brought all the Bolton supporters and they will either die slowly or be sent to the Wall. I was going to deal with them when Jon and I got back, but it wasn't to be this way. Now both my sister _and_ wife sit in there letting tears fall because of that monster. There is no death fitting for him. It's all too kind." Robb rumbled quietly.

"If only my dragons were still small. They could slowly burn him and eat him alive." Dany sighed.

Robb looked up at her, his blue eyes piercing her. "We will come up with something. This will not go unseen."

"I know. The Maester told me that Margaery may suffer night terrors and panic at touch for a while...."

"I will be there for her, just as she has been for me. I will make sure she heals." Robb said, his voice soft, his face full of sorrow.

"And what of you? I know that you too..."

"Her needs are greater than mine. I've learned to cope." Robb cut across the dragon queen.

Dany studied him and then gave a nod, "if you'll excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Jon."

"He's in the great hall."

Robb walked back into the room. Sansa was hugging Margaery before turning to Robb, offering her brother a small smile.

Robb hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

Sansa squeezed him and exited the room to leave Robb alone with his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Robb asked quietly as he took a seat beside his wife 

"Exhausted, to tell the truth. But, my mind won't stop racing." Margaery said softly as she took her husband's hand. Robb squeezed her hand gently and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. He kicked his boots off and slid into the bed. He gently laid Margaery down and pulled her into him. She sighed as she nestled her head into Robb's chest. 

"I’m so sorry Margaery. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I love you."

"I know my wolf. I love you too.” Margaery murmured. 

Robb ran his hand through her hair until her breathing became deep and peaceful. He kissed the crown of her head and then let out a deep sigh as he laid back his head and closed his eyes.

 ---

Robb had been awake for hours, watching Margaery sleep. The soft knock of the door brought him back to reality. Robb crept across the room and opened the door. It was the Maester. 

"Forgive me your grace. I hope I did not wake you, but I came to inform you the Bolton bastard didn't survive through the night."

Robb felt rage boil under his skin. He wanted to revive him and do it all again. Robb only clenched his jaw and gave a stiff nod. "Leave the body where it is, for now."

"Of course, your grace." Said the old man with a bow before shuffling away down the dim hallways.

Robb let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the door after he closed it as quietly as possible. Margaery shifted in her sleep and Robb stood there staring before he walked to her and kissed her temple. As he left the room Winter Rose came prowling up the hallway. "Keep her safe." Robb murmured to the direwolf as he held the door to let the wolf slip inside. He made sure the direwolf was situated before he turned his back and left.

Robb made his way to the kitchens and asked that Margaery's favorite foods be cooked when she awoke, before he walked out into the crisp morning air.  Robb found himself being carried off towards the godswood, where he found Jon kneeling before the heart tree. It's weeping eyes upon the both of them.

"How is she?" Jon asked as Robb kneeled beside him.

"Scared. Hurt. Tired." Robb said with a weary sigh.

"And you?"

"I don't think words can express the anger and rage in my chest. I failed her. Just like I failed Father." Robb whispered bitterly. 

"No, Robb. You saved her. I've never seen anything as destructive. It was not your fault. But, I heard the wolf put the mad dog down."

"I only wish I could do it again a thousand times over. But even then it wouldn't be enough. Margaery. My wife. My sweet, loving, gentle..." Robb said before stopping as his voice broke, and cleared his throat aggressively.

"Robb, she will be okay. She will come back stronger than before. I told you, she's a she-wolf full of thorns."

"I just want to find Roose Bolton and put him to the same end as his psychotic son."

"We will Robb. Dany sent word to Essos to keep an eye out for him, he can't hide forever."

Out of nowhere Robb roared in frustration at the sky as he stood. "Why must the gods mock me?!"

Jon sighed, rose quietly, and took his leave.

"Everything okay?" Rickon asked peering around Jon from the castle entry as Robb's shouts of rage could be heard in the distance, like a beast trapped in a cage.

"It will be." Jon assured the young boy, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for subjecting Margie to such a horror by such a monster. But I found in necessary for both Robb and Marge. I will try to get the next chapter up in a couple days, just gotta finish editing it. :) and thank you all for the kudos and comments!! so glad y'all are enjoying the story. Makes me excited to get more out there. Eeeeeee.


	10. Running out of time

It was dark and wet in the dungeon when Robb made his way down there, alone. Mist rose from his nose as the temperature continued to drop with every step down the cold, stone stairs. He came to the cell where Ramsay Bolton’s corpse lay, unmoving and tinged blue. Robb felt his blood boil and heart pound in his chest as the torchlight fell across the body. _‘Sick bastard. If I could only bring you back and kill you again. You fucked with the wrong wolf this time.’_

Robb finally tore his gaze from the cell, feeling the eyes of some intangible being. He turned a full circle, but nothing was there. He shivered and grinned to himself. He remembered when he would be dared by Jon or Theon to go into the dungeon and crypts with nothing but a torch, after listening to Old Nan’s ghost stories. _‘Theon.’_ Robb thought savagely, walking further down the hall. He came to a halt in the cell where Theon sat in a corner, whimpering, and rocking back and forth. Robb placed the torch in the bracket and grabbed the bars of the cell door.

“What are you doing here, Theon?” Robb growled.

“Reek.” The cowering man croaked.

“What?”

“Reek, your grace. My name is Reek. Not Theon.”

“What is this shit?”

“My name is Reek.”

Robb felt himself growing angry. Reek. What does that even mean?

“Get up and look at me.” Robb demanded in a rough voice.

Theon slowly got up and shuffled to the door and stared at Robb’s chest.

“Look me in the face you traitorous bastard.”

Theon looked Robb full in the face. His eyes dead and faraway. His face heavily lined, pockmarked, and dead looking. His hair matted, dull, and crawling in bugs. This, this was not Theon, Robb had decided. This was a dead, walking slave. Robb felt his anger subside and felt pity for the half-man before him. _‘It would be kinder to kill him. He is already there.’_ A voice said in the back of Robb’s mind. Robb turned on his heel and left the dungeon as quickly as he could without running. Never looking back.

 ---

Margaery didn't wake until two mornings later. She knew she was starving and her entire body was sore as she made to sit up. She glanced over to see Robb holding his head in his hands, sitting rigidly in a chair by the hearth. He jumped up immediately as Margaery sat up. He rushed over to her, kneeling beside her.

"Oh, my love. Is everything okay? How do you feel? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you need anything?" The words tumbled out of Robb's mouth without pause.

Margaery took in his appearance. He had deep purple rings under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot giving the blue an extreme color. His beard was untidy and so was his hair. She knew he had been running his hands through his hair by the way it parted and stood. His cuts and bruises dark and unyielding.

"Robb, how long was I asleep?" Margaery asked quietly.

"Uh, two, two and a half days?"

"Did you sleep at all?" Margaery asked as she reached her hand up to smooth Robb's curls.

"I uh... well, not exactly. I..." Robb stammered quietly dropping his gaze from her.

Margaery smiled softly, "How about we get some food and bathe, and you can get some rest." She pushed through the ache and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She placed her hand over her swollen belly as Robb helped her stand. It felt much bigger than only two days’ worth of not noticing it.

 ---

Loras came riding up to Winterfell, with his companions and their wagon loaded with books. He slowed his horse as they got closer, noticing something different. As they finally got to the outer walls Loras could see the object he had had a hard time making out at a distance. It was a crudely flayed body hanging upside down on a crudely erected spike. Loras furrowed his brow and exchanged glances with his companions. 

"Ah, Ser Loras, welcome back." Jon said walking from the keep to greet him in the yard.

"What's with the body? I thought only the Bolton's stripped the flesh from their victims?" Loras said dismounting to shake Jon's hand.

"Yeah, well, about that..." Jon began awkwardly.

 

Robb was sitting with Margaery sipping his wine as he answered her questions about the happenings of the last few days. The door flew open. Margaery shrieked instinctively clinging to her belly as she dropped her goblet of water. Winter Rose bounded to her side and Robb sprang in front of his wife shielding her as he drew his sword. 

Loras stood in the doorway clutching the stich in his side from his winded sprint. He locked eyes with Robb's cold, murderous own. Robb's body was taught and at the ready as he gripped his sword. 

Upon seeing Loras, Robb relaxed his grip and body. His icy demeanor instantly melting as he looked into his good brother’s face. Robb let out a sigh as he lowered his sword and put it away. Margaery relaxed and let go of her stomach and smiled kindly over to her brother as she ran a soothing hand over Winter Rose who sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for the fright. I was just told what happened. Is everything... Margaery are you...." Loras began trying to steady his breathing.

"Everything is fine, brother. No worries." Margaery cut across him.

"Loras, please know that..." Robb began, a pleading look on his face.

Loras held up a hand. "Please know that, nothing, your grace." Lora spat in rage. “How could you let this happen to my sister? You’re the fucking king. You _command_ people to do your shit for you. Always running around trying to be the hero. You’re not very good at protecting your fam…”

“Loras! Stop! Like you wouldn’t have done the same damn thing!” Margaery said angrily.

"Aye. We will hold a council after sup." Robb said nodding as he picked up his overturned chair and motioned Loras to take a seat, never looking his good brother in the face. Margaery reached out for Robb’s hand but he drew back in a defeated way. "I will inform everyone to meet this evening and leave you two to talk."

"Oh my sweet sister. I am so sorry. If only I had been here." Loras said bitterly clutching his fist.

"Loras, I don't know if it would have made a difference. He was a cunning one." Margaery said casting a frown out of the window she sat by. “But you will apologize to Robb. It was not his fault, or anyone’s. You had no right to talk to him that way. He has sat by my bedside for days, never sleeping, despite the torture he went through as well.”

"I heard Robb beat him to death."

"Aye. It was… it was the most frightening thing I have ever seen. Robb all but turned into a ravenous beast and tore him apart. Jen told me he died that night in his cell and the Robb flayed him and ran him through with a spit."

"It is true. The bastard's flayed body sits outside the walls for the crows to peck at."

"It is no more than he deserved." Margaery said with a shiver. "But, enough of that. I am with child, Loras! Almost half way there according to the Maester!"

Loars' face lit up at the news. "That is so wonderful! Though I wish you had told me sooner." 

"I only found out after everyone was gone on their missions. And I didn't know if the letter would find you, so I thought I’d wait for you to get back. I am sending a letter to Highgarden tomorrow to let father know.”

 ---

“Robb, Lady Brienne seeks your council.” Catelyn said in a faraway voice.

Robb shook his head and looked up at his mother with a blank look. “Sorry mother, I was lost in thought. Would you kindly repeat yourself?”

“Lady Brienne of Tarth. She is here and she wishes for a word with you.”

“Of course.” Robb said raising from his seated position to his knees beside one of the dark pools in the godswood.

“Are you okay, my son?” Catelyn asked softly as her reflection swam into view behind Robb’s own.

“No. Anytime the water looks back at me, all I see is a monster. Everything I have done out of fury and rage.” Robb said looking at himself in disgust.

“Robb, that is not true. You are kind and warm. You are loving and a good king. Your people love you. Your family loves you. Margaery loves you more than the meaning of the word itself.”

“And yet, I failed her. While I was out flushing treasonous bastards out of the woods like rabbits I let that madman sneak into _my_ home and rape _my_ wife. This is twice I have failed to protect my home.” Robb spat with venom.

Catelyn sighed and pulled her son to his feet. She gave him a hard look before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. “It is not your fault, Robb. You cannot let everything eat you. You cannot control everything. Sometimes horrible things happen, but you righted it. You saved your wife. She is safe.”

Catelyn led Robb inside where they met Brienne in a small chamber.

“Your grace. Lady Catelyn.” Brienne said bowing deeply.

“Rise. There is no need to bow to me. I owe you more than I could ever say.” Robb said, bowing before the woman warrior.

“I have only ever done my duty.”

“You rescued my sister. You helped reunite my family. I am in your debt and I hate to have asked you to come back into service. But, winter is coming.”

“I am at your service, your grace. When your mother sent word, I rode as hard as I could this way, immediately.”

“Thank you. I wish to make you captain of my personal guard. Though, I am more focused on the guard protecting my family than myself. I wish you to recruit those that you see fit and just.”

“I would be honored your grace. My sword is yours.”

“I am holding counsel in a few hours’ time and I hope to see you there after you have settled in.”

 ---

            Margaery was sleeping when Robb finally came to bed. He had spent all day looking through the books Loras had brought back from neighboring towns and holding a war counsel with the men within Winterfell currently and sending ravens to all his sworn houses. His head was reeling by the time he had found himself in the security of his chambers. He quietly slid his boots off and slid out of his clothing, absent mindedly running a hand over Winter Rose’s head as he slowly pulled the furs back to slide into bed. Margaery started and sat up right clutching the furs.

“My rose, it’s alright. It’s only me. I’m sorry to scare you.” Robb said softly, frozen in his actions.

Margaery let out a sigh, “It’s okay. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. I just had so much on my mind and I guessed I dozed off into an uneasy sleep. I am glad you are here now.”

“Everything okay?” Robb asked as he finished getting into bed.

“Yes, just worried about winter and the little one on its way.”

“Is that all?” Robb asked, not sure he should have let the words slip from his tongue.

Margaery sighed again, “No. I can’t get _him_ out of my head.” It was here that Margaery realized just how hard it could be to say someone’s name and understood why Robb never spoke his late wife’s name.

“I wish I could help you. I wish it had never happened. I am so sorry. But he, and no one else will _ever_ hurt you again.” Robb’s voice turned to ice as he pulled Margaery into him.

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, Robb. I do.”

Robb sat in silence for a moment before he took an anxious breath and let his thoughts tumble out. “We are going to have an envoy sent to the ruins of Old Valyria to see if we can scrape up enough of its steel, and have people sent to Dragonstone to retrieve all of the dragon glass.” He hesitated. “And, I think we should move south.”

“But what about Winterfell? What about your kingdom?”

“No. I mean the whole of the North, until all this is over.”

“Uproot everyone and move them all to a land that they know nothing about?”

Robb sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know what else to do. We have run out of time here, but will have more time to prepare if we go south. I am not leaving my people to freeze and become a part of the undead army. Banners have been summoned and I instructed them all to prepare their families and the common folk to make the preparations to start moving to the Reach. I have asked Willas to serve on my council and asked your father to open up the lands to our people. Jon has promised as far a Sunspear. And… well…”

“Yes?” Margaery pressed, hanging on to his every word.

“I am sending for necromancers from across the Narrow Sea.”

“For?”

“Our ranks. If we can revive them before the Others, our numbers will be plenty.”

“And afterwards?”

“Dragon fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Next one will be longer, with more exciting things. :)


	11. South for the winter

Over the next few weeks Winterfell became full and busy as Robb’s banners began to slowly stream in. Jon and Dany had flown back to King’s Landing, but Jon made frequent back and forth trips on his dragon.

 

Margaery quietly made her way to her husband. She found him sitting at a large circular table with a map spread out across it. Many pieces and figures standing around it. His elbows were sitting on the edge of the table, his head in his hands. He had haphazardly thrown his crown onto the table.

“You’ve done the damage you can do, darling. Come to bed.” Margaery said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Robb started and an elbow slipped off the table as he looked up into his wife’s face. His eyes were red and tired. His face grim as he ran a hand over his beard. But he let a small smile form as he rose from his chair, taking her hand in his. They walked hand in hand back to their chamber, Winter Rose following them like a shadow, her blue eyes scanning all the surroundings.

When Robb shut the door behind him he turned to find his wife giving him an impish grin as she made her way back towards him. She pushed him into the door and kissed him deeply as she began to unfasten his doublet.

“I’ve been waiting for you for hours. Though, it’s only increased my desire.”

Robb gaped at her, standing motionless as he let his wife undress him and run her soft hands over his bare chest. “Are you sure tha…” He began but lost his words as his wife leaned into him and kissed him deeply, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Robb wrapped his arms around her and snaked his fingers through her hair as he kissed her back, as though his life depended on it.

Without breaking his lips from hers he moved her to the bed where he gently sat her down. His hands trembled slightly as he fumbled with the laces on the back of Margaery’s dress. She helped him remove her clothing and then she slipped out of her small clothes and pushed herself back onto the bed. Robb leaned over her and began to gently kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Margaery made a contented noise as he slowly moved her hand down his bare flesh, giving him chills. He kissed along her collar bone and placed soft, warm kissed to the tops of her breasts. Margaery let out a small moan and moved her hand up to tangle in Robb’s hair. Between her breasts was a new, pink scar. Robb kissed all the way down it as he took one of her swollen breasts in his hand. He hadn’t noticed how much they had really grown since they had discovered she was pregnant. He gave the breast a small squeeze and felt Margaery’s grip tighten in his hair. He ghosted over the skin of her other breast with his lips, making Margaery shiver and moan.

Robb pulled away from her to take her all in. He counted twenty scars on her once unblemished body, and gently kissed each one before looking into her face. “You better watch it, she-wolf, or you’ll have as many scars as me.”

Margaery giggled and pulled Robb up to her so she could kiss him. She shifted so that she was the one on top. She then kissed his many scars, placing deeper kisses on the scars that were left by the disastrous Red Wedding. “Well, I have to keep up with my warrior king.”

Margaery sat up and leaned back slightly to feel Robb’s breeches tight. She slowly climbed off of him and untied the laces. She pushed the breeches down and Robb hastily kicked out of them. Margaery let her gaze wander over him, it had been since the night before he had left for the Wall that she had seen him this way. She blushed when she noticed that he was drinking her in as much as she was him.

“I hope that my swollen belly doesn’t make you think I’m disgusting.” She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Robb sat up, grabbed his wife’s wrist, and pulled her into him. He rested his forehead on the swell of her belly and placed many kisses across it. “I think you are absolutely beautiful. You are more beautiful than I could ever even put into words.” He said, looking up into her face and held her gaze.

Margaery felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair.

“What do you want?” He asked after a few moments of enjoying her nails on his scalp.

“I just… I want you. I _need_ you. I’ve missed you so much.” Margaery whispered as she ran her fingers along the nape of his neck.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never do, my wolf.”

Robb stood up, slipped around Margaery, and laid her down softly on the bed. He gingerly positioned himself on top of her and kissed her deeply as his hand slowly slid down her body. She moaned against his lips as his hand worked its magic in her. He moved his hand and slowly filled her. The sensation of being back in his wife almost sent him over the edge and it was his turn to utter a moan and curse against her lips. He sat motionless for a few seconds and continued to kiss her deeply.

Margaery rolled her hips deeply and slowly against him and he returned the action, knowing that this was the pace she wanted to set. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back. Margaery whimpered in pleasure as Robb kept his slow and steady pace. His breathing becoming shallow as she dug her nails into his back. Margaery began to pant as she neared her high and moaned his name as he gave a shuddering groan. He gave a shudder as he rested his forehead on Margaery’s. She could feel the sweat that had formed along his hair line and suppressed a grin.

“Margaery, I love you.” He whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

“I love you too.” She giggled, kissing his nose in return.

 ---

Robb sat in the godswood with Winter Rose as a servant approached him.

“Your grace, I was asked to inform you that a group of men from the Night’s Watch are approaching.”

“Thank you.” Robb said, never taking his gaze off the heart tree before him. He continued to sit in silence as the footsteps died away.

After a few more moments Winter Rose sat up, ears stood forward, turned her head side to side, and let out a yip. Robb looked over at the direwolf in surprise before following her gaze. A strange creature stared back. Robb stifled a shocked yelp and fell backwards. He hastily made to stand and reach for his sword when Bran’s voice called out behind him.

“No, Robb! It’s okay! I asked them to come!”

Rob whipped his head around to see Hodor rushing towards him, carrying Bran.

“ _Them_?” Robb managed to get as he turned back around. Indeed the one pair of eyes turned to many.

Slowly the beings to whom the eyes belonged stepped out of the shadows. In all there were six of the strange creatures standing before him. Winter Rose walked up to the closest one and nuzzled it, licking its face.

“Um, Bran?” Robb said looking between the creatures, the direwolf, and his younger brother.

“Robb, these are the Children of the Forest.” Bran said quietly.

 _How long had they been there watching me pray to the gods and ask for guidance?_ Robb thought to himself, taking in the sight before him.

“The gods hear you, Robb Stark. Descendent of the First Men and King’s of Winter.” The creature who Winter Rose had nuzzled said as if reading Robb’s mind. The creature stepped forward and locked eyes with Robb. He felt a chill as the creature’s eyes bore into him. The creature’s voice sounded of a woman singing a sorrowful song.

“What may I call you?” Robb asked, not able to tear his eyes away from the creature.

It, or she, was much smaller than a grown human. She had dark brown skin, as tree bark with lighter dappled spots across her face and arms. Her hair was violent orange like leaves in fall, with many twigs, leaves, earth, and flowers tangled in it.

“My name has long been forgotten, but you may call me Leaf. Bran sent for us, to ask for help. We know secrets of the Others. We have fought man since they arrived to our land, but now we must fight together.”

“They helped the Watch gather up the dragon glass that the Watch is bringing in.” Bran said as he leaned forward from Hodor to give the creature, Leaf, a hug.

Robb sat down in front of the Children and peered at them, "So, what do we do first?"

 ---

“Margaery, you won’t believe it! They are amazing!” Robb said pulling Margaery’s hand as he led them from the castle into the godswood.

“What are amazing, Robb?” Margaery asked, struggling to keep up with her husband. She now appreciated just how long his legs were.

“The Children of the Forest!”

“What?” Margaery asked. She was confused and trying to catch her breath as Robb came to a halt in front of the heart tree. She gasped as the creatures came out of the woods. “ _Gods_!” She gasped, taking them all in.

Leaf came forward, peering up into Margaery’s face, giving Margaery the same searching look she had given Robb.

“Your child grows strong within you.” Leaf said in the said in the same sorrowful sing-song voice as she placed her hand on Margaery’s swollen belly and closed her eyes. “Yes, he will be strong with a pure heart.”

“ _He_?” Robb asked looking down at Margaery’s stomach.

“Yes. He.”

Robb flushed in excitement and dropped to his knees and placed an ear to his wife’s belly. “Can he hear me?”

“Yes. He is all hearing.”

Robb pulled his face away from Margaery’s belly and placed a kiss on it. “Hello, my little son. Your father is so excited to meet you. I cannot wait to hold you and someday teach you to ride, and hunt, and swing a sword, and… and… so many things. I love you.” His voice was low and full of excitement.

Margaery let a few tears slip down her cheeks as she ran one hand over her belly and one hand brushing her husband’s hair. He looked up at her with a wide, emotional smile. The Children of the Forest peering at them in great interest.

Margaery cleared her throat and looked over at Leaf. “How long before…. Winter?”

“It is upon us. In a few moon turns it will be here entirely.” Leaf said with a sad nod.

Robb stood, taking his wife’s hand in his. “Then we must hurry. Leaf, I would be honored if you sit on my council and help us prepare for winter. This land is even more yours than mine. I want to protect it. All of it. Man, beast, and creature alike.” He extended a hand out to Leaf. The other Children shifted, taking in the scene.

“You mean to make us equal?” Leaf asked hesitantly, looking at Robb’s hand before her.

“Aye. Our peoples may have fought thousands of years ago. But this is a new era. Let us fix our past and make a brighter future. You are more than equal. You matter as much as any. No matter how many, or how few.” Robb glanced at the other Children and offered a sincere smile. “When I was a boy my favorite stories were the ones about the Children of the Forest. But to finally meet you, to know you are indeed real and not a myth… I… It’s…” Robb became quiet, at a loss for words.

“You are right. We start a new era. Despite our pasts, I see you are pure and your intentions just. The gods listen to you.” Leaf said before she took Robb’s outstretched hand. It felt strange to Robb. It was not rough like tree bark, but not smooth like skin either.

 ---

“You jest, your grace!” One of the lords called as Robb introduced Leaf to the hall at large. Jon had come with Dany the day before to hold council, and they peered interestedly at the creature, as did many others. Some whispered to their neighbors, some raised their eyebrows while other furrowed theirs.

“I do not. This is a matter I wouldn’t jest about, my lord. I am most serious. As someone who fought beside me and Grey Wind, I don’t see how you find it so hard to grasp the idea.” Robb said, his eyes becoming hard as he stood. Margaery reached out and took his hand to give a tight squeeze. Robb gave a small squeeze back.

There was a murmur of agreement around the room and many of the men nodded.

“So, what would you have us do?” Someone called out.

“First things first. Traitor houses are to be sent to the Wall. This includes what is left of the Bolton’s and Karstark’s. I will be sending men to escort them. The Frey’s are out of my reach, but they will be dealt with in due time. Next, we all move south. We have been granted lands in the Reach for all of our families and common folk. We prepare for winter and live in the south until the Walkers are dealt with and it is safe to return home. During this time I will be scrapping up and drawing plans for a new north. More castles and noble houses. More people and resources. But for now, pack up, start the move to the Reach, and those men I have requested, stay behind while we round up men for the Watch. You are all dismissed.” Robb said, sweeping the crowded hall with his fierce eyes.

The hall slowly cleared, many grumbles and complaints could be heard until all that was left were the royals. “Jon, I have a favor to ask of you.” Robb said quietly as he regained his seat.

“Of course.”

“I… I need the Frey’s dealt with. I have too many people to get south to try and overcrowd the harbor, but I need to ensure that they will have safe passage through the Twins.”

“Not a problem. I will get any Frey men sent to the wall and put an end to the name completely. The North will be safe as they travel south.”

Dany leaned forward in her chair, “When is Winterfell leaving?”

Margaery looked up at her husband.

“Within a fortnight.” Robb said, not meeting his wife’s gaze.

 ---

“What do you mean your shipping us south without you to accompany us?” Margaery cried once they were alone in their chambers.

“My rose, it has to be this way. The sooner I get you and our family to Highgarden the easier I will rest. You will all travel from White Harbor, I don’t even want you traveling as far along as you are, but once you all get to King’s Landing, Loras assures me it is quick travel to Highgarden.” Robb said, running a hand over his beard and giving a pleading look to his wife.

Margaery puffed up, her look menacing. “And what about you Robb?! Going to ride around atop your war horse and punish those who wronged you?! You’re going to leave me so you can run around playing the hero warrior king you want everyone to believe you are?! Gods Robb! The hero doesn’t get the reward, the hero pays the price!”

Margaery immediately regretted the bitter words as she saw Robb quail under her tone, his eyes betraying him as the hurt shone within them so bright it was blinding. He clenched his jaw and turned away from her, gripping the chair next to him so hard it creaked under his pressure.

“Robb… I didn’t….” Margaery began in a whisper as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Robb immediately shrugged it off.

“If I didn’t have to pretend to be this awful barbaric king I wouldn’t. I never wanted this fucking crown. I never wanted to be a savage. But when you’re a boy hardly a moon turn from ten and six trying to rescue your family and lead men twice your age, you have to paint a picture of respect.” Robb’s voice was cold and every syllable shook. “Maybe I should have just died at the Twins as was part of the fucking plan.” He left the room.

Margaery sunk down on the bed, not bothering to undress as she curled up and cried into her pillow. Winter Rose curled up beside her and let out a whimper as she rested her head on Margaery’s side.

 

Robb returned much later with a handful of roses. The room was dark and cold. He could hear Margaery’s sniffles. He could see her outline from the moon shining through the window. He walked over to his wife and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was cold and wet. Margaery grabbed his hand tightly in hers.

“I’m so sorry, my wolf. I was being selfish.” She whispered into the darkness.

“No. Never be sorry for telling me how you feel. I am sorry I didn’t speak to you before tonight.” Robb whispered back, pulling his hand gently from hers.

Margaery sat up and looked at Robb. His face was sad, tired, and harassed looking. He offered her the roses with a small smile. In this moment Robb hated himself. To see his wife’s face wet with tears and eyes swollen and red from hours of crying because of him. Margaery took the flowers, stood, and placed a tender kiss to Robb’s lips. Robb kissed her back just as tenderly and wrapped his arms around her.

“What would my queen have me do?” Robb whispered against her lips as his hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Keep doing what you are doing, my love. We will eagerly, and restlessly await your arrival at Highgarden.” Margaery whispered back. She let out a small gasp and grabbed Robb’s hand.

“Is everything…” Robb began as Margaery placed his hand on her belly. Immediately his words were lost and his eyes went wide. He quickly moved his other hand to his wife’s belly and pressed a bit firmer. “Gods…. This is…” Robb whispered as he felt his child move within his wife.

Margaery giggled. “I have been feeling him moving for a couple weeks, but never on the outside too.”

 ---

 

Robb’s heart was heavy as the halls were given one last sweep and the household were standing in the yard as the last of the luggage was added to the many wagons.

Robb was brought to his senses as a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Everything will work out. Dany will accompany them to the harbor and I am off to the Twins to ensure safe passage to the south.” Robb nodded, never looking over at Jon.

“I hope this doesn’t take long. After all those fuckers are at the wall it will be a hard ride south.”

“Best of luck. I will see you at King’s Landing, and escort you to Highgarden.” Jon said before took his leave.

Robb slowly made his way through the crowd to his wife who was standing with Arya as Robb had asked her to. He beckoned them both to the side.

“It is no surprise that the two of you spend little time with one another. You’re both just so different. But you are both family, which is why I must ask this from both of you. Arya, I want you to teach Margaery to defend herself. However, do not push her while she still carries my unborn child inside her.” He turned from his sister to his wife. “I’m not asking you to become some expert swordswoman, you choose your weapon. Though, a dagger is a bit easier to conceal under skirts, or so I’m told.” He looked between the two women, “but in all seriousness, we are a pack. We must protect, love, respect, and care for one another. It’s a long journey. Become sisters.”

“Aye Robb. Please be safe on your travels. And I will make sure Margaery is a seasoned warrior queen, even with a round belly, when we meet again.” Arya said giving Margaery a smile and wink, before running off.

“My queen. I have been dreading this moment for days. But I know it will be short lived. Protect our people. Make them feel at home. Don’t let the lords give you shit. You may be a rose scented wolf, but that makes your teeth no less sharp. You rule the people.”

Margaery embraced Robb. “Oh, my dear. Please hurry back to me. I love you.”

“I love you too, my light.”

Robb walked Margaery to the carriage that would carry her south. They hugged tightly and kissed deeply before Robb helped his wife climb into the carriage.


	12. The North in the Reach

Robb stood there watching the household make its way south. When he could no longer see his wife's carriage he sighed deeply and closed his eyes tight. A panic flowing through his veins. _Winter._ Winter Rose pushed her large head into Robb’s hand. Robb absentmindedly stroked the direwolf’s ear before she sat up straight on her haunches. She was now easily half the size of Robb’s war horse.

“Your grace? What are we to do with the Greyjoy prisoner?” Howland Reed’s voice croaked through the silence.

Robb turned and looked at the aging man, “what is there to do, Lord Reed?”

“Do we hang him or send him to the Wall?”

Robb let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s already dead. His soul has been dead for a long time. Let his body catch up with the rest of him.”

“Of course, your grace.”

\---

“Your grace, King Robb has made it to King’s Landing.”

“Thank the gods!” Margaery cried as she made to get out of her chair. The effort left her breathless. The maester informed her that in the next moon turn, give or take, the little royal would be making their first appearance to the world. Little Torrhen, Margaery had decided.

The north had been mostly settled in the Reach for a few weeks, with the last few houses and common folk still streaming in, without any problems, except that the northerner’s complained of the heat. Margaery was true to her word to her husband and saw to their people’s needs. She held court, arranged for building materials, food, livestock, and jobs. They may have grumbled about the heat, but they were amazed at the greenery and life.

Margery found her good mother in council with her own mother and grandmother.

“Robb has made it to King’s Landing.” She declared to the room.

“Thank the gods. I was beginning to worry when Edmure told me he had long since left Riverrun.” Catelyn said with a relieved sigh.

“I’m sure they just set a slower pace after leaving there. Gods know they have been riding hard for more than a moon turn.” Olenna spoke up with a nod.

Margaery was too antsy to sit and enjoy the older women, so she set off to find Arya. She was true to her word about bonding with Arya, as well. The two young women had bonded well and Margaery realized that her youngest good sister was pleasant and charming under her tough exterior. Arya helped Margaery learn to hold and wield a knife, outside of the prying eyes of the court ladies, of course. Margaery found Arya playing hide and seek with Rickon and other young children of the court, in the vast garden labyrinths.

“Queen Margaery!” The children shouted with glee. Arya sauntered over to her good sister. “Everything okay?” she asked, lowering her voice as Margaery took a flower from a young boy who blushed furiously before running off.

“Oh yes. Everything is great in fact. Word from King’s Landing. Robb and his host have made it there.” Margaery said with a bright smile.

“Gendry” Arya breathed in excitement.

Margaery raised a brow and let a sly smile form. “Robb intends to knight Gendry before the court after they arrive. He told me in his letter from Riverrun.”

“Really?!” Arya asked, her excitement obvious and growing.

“Aye. Now you don’t have to worry about what your mother might say.” Margaery’s air was casual, and she gave a small shrug.

“I… what? How’d you know?” Arya stammered, blushing furiously and narrowing her eyes at the queen who smiled and shrugged again.

“A woman has her ways. But really, you made it rather obvious. At least, I haven’t been fooled.”

 ---

Margaery was sitting in the garden surrounded by her ladies of court. She took great pleasure in forming bonds between her northern ladies and the southern ladies she missed while she was gone. They sat and gossiped, drinking tea and wine, and indulging in sweets. All of the ladies cooed over Margaery’s swollen belly and the excitement of the royal baby being born. Sansa sat beside her good sister, embroidering direwolves with crowns of roses on a thin silk blanket, lined in sheep wool. The warm autumn breeze brought the smell of sweet flowers through the silk drapes pulled back around the gazebo. The last couple days since receiving word that Robb was so close made her restless. Margaery leaned back in her chair and let out a contented sigh as a messenger came bustling to her side.

“Your grace, the king approaches!”

Margaery threw her eyes open and all but kissed the messenger in her excitement. An excited twitter burst out among the ladies. “I am so excited to finally meet this husband you have talked so much about, your grace!” Margaery’s cousin squeaked.

Margaery joined the crowd awaiting the king’s arrival. People parted as she made her way through the crowd, unable to conceal the glee on her face. She knew that maybe it seemed very unqueen like, but the Others could take whoever thought that.

The large party pulled their horses to a halt. Robb was first to dismount as he jumped from his horse with a loud clatter as his black armor clinked on the ground. He pulled off his helmet and threw it aside as he rushed towards his wife.

“Oh my sweet wife.” Robb whispered in her ear as his strong arms embraced her, lifted her off the ground, and swung her around in a tight hug. Margaery laughed in delight and kissed her husband deeply as he gently set her back on her feet.

“I have missed you so much, my wonderful husband.” She breathed as they broke apart.

“Your grace!” Came Mace Tyrell’s booming voice. “Welcome to Highgarden, and more importantly the Reach. We are so pleased to serve as a home to your people during this time of need.”

“I am most honored, my lord.” Robb said cheerily, shaking his good Father’s hand.

Arya rushed past her brother to engulf Gendry in a tight hug. Robb gave a questioning look to Margaery who smiled, knowingly, and mouthed the word ‘later’.

Robb turned to his sister and cleared his throat, “Arya, I have found something for you.” Arya gave a quizzical look as Robb jerked his head behind his horse where Jon was dismounting. There between Jon’s white direwolf, Ghost, and the smallest red direwolf, Winter Rose, stood a vicious looking she-wolf. “Nymeria!” Arya screamed rushing towards the direwolves. Arya dissolved into a fit of giggles as the middle direwolf licked her face and whimpered. Robb exchanged a grin with Jon as Summer and came bounding through the crowd.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Margaery whispered in Robb’s ear as she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Aye. To be clean would be wonderful. We left King’s Landing almost as soon as we got there. So, I haven’t bathed properly since we left Riverrun. And this heat….” Robb said, pulling at his breastplate.

Margaery laughed, “Every northerner would agree with you on that. They have been melting.” Robb laughed as his eyes wandered the crowd. He smiled warmly at his mother and siblings.

 ---

“I feel…. Exposed.” Robb said as he awkwardly situated his thin linen tunic and picked at his breeches. “This material is just so thin.”

“Better than suffering in the heat, my dear.” Margaery said as she eyed her husband.

“And I smell a bit… flowery.” Robb grimaced.

“I will inform the servants to use more subtle smells next time. We like our indulgences here in the Reach. But, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t find you any less fierce.”

“Thank the gods for that.” Robb chuckled as he stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his crown to sit in his auburn curls.

Margaery watched him fondly. “It’s something else to see no beard hiding your handsome face.”

Robb looked at Margaery through the mirror and gave her that wolfish grin. “Let me know if you start to miss it.”

Margaery blushed and cleared her throat. “So, how did the campaign go?”

“Oh, it was fair. Long. So glad it’s over with. I got real tired of the company to be honest. Mostly from the traitors, but my men were getting restless and ready to be back with their families. Not that I can blame them, with such danger so close.” Robb said turning to his wife and pulling her into him. He ran his hand over the bare back her dress didn’t cover. “How have things been here?”

Margaery closed her eyes and purred in affection before she spoke. “I have no complaints. Everything went smoothly. Willas had been hard at work arranging for our people’s arrival, so everyone was escorted and taken care of upon arrival. All our people have shelter, food, clothing, and work. Other than being dead tired and being overheated court has been quiet, and no incidents have occurred. I think the Reach has been turned over though. They aren’t sure how to act around the northerner’s. It’s rather humorous to be perfectly honest. You should have seen the ladies at court when I summoned for the Mormont ladies to join us. The little Lyanna Mormont is something else. I only _thought_ Arya was wild. Speaking of Arya… I want you to know that she is very taken with Gendry.”

Robb considered this for a moment. “I have some very interesting news about him. But it must stay between us.”

“You have peaked my curious nature, and closed my gossiping lips.”                                                                                                                                                                                                  

"I believe Gendry is Robert Baratheon's bastard. He informed me not too long ago that both my father and Jon Arryn sought him out and questioned him. He definitely has the Baratheon look. He looks exactly as my father had told me Robert looked in their youth. He fled King's Landing at the urge of my father to join the Night's Watch shortly before the boy king ordered the bastard purge. He met Arya, and the gold cloaks came looking for him. Arya thought they were looking for her, but they wanted "the bull" as they called him. And was taken by that Red Woman Stannis toted around, where she told him he had King’s blood. After escaping there he said he returned to King’s Landing, which is when you found him. I do not intend to ever let anyone know my guess, for his safety. I do not think the Dragon Queen would be so... forgiving. He shall be knighted soon and able to choose his own name, hopefully protecting him further."

Margaery stood still, listening to the rumble of Robb's chest as he spoke. She nodded. "Of course. He has wronged no one, and should not be in danger because of his father’s folly. Now, what took you so long to get back to me?"

"Well, I had to hunt down all the traitors and meet with the Wildlings. They are making their way south as we speak. They have assured me that they wish no harm on anyone, they just want to live life as best they can. I am speaking with Willas on the matter tomorrow. But, after that we, uh, well, that is to say I, um... we went a bit out of the way because I..." Robb sighed heavily. "I couldn't return to the Twins."

Margaery hugged Robb tighter to her but didn't say anything.

 ---

If there was anything the south did that was better than the north, it would be the fact that the south knew how to throw big and raucous feasts. The northern people had never seen such a variety of foods. There were dancers and all kinds of wild happenings. It was a bit too much for Robb. After eating his fill, making small talk with a few of his Southern lord neighbors, he discreetly left the hall and found himself on a balcony enjoying the warm night air, with its sweet scents blowing by in the gentle breeze.

"I thought I might find you here." Margaery said softly coming to a rest on the balcony rail.

"I'm sorry. I just... sometimes I start to feel, different, when stuck in a crowded hall with so much going on. So loud." Robb replied quietly, continuing his gaze over the land before him as lightning struck in the distance. 

"Don't apologize, my wolf. I'm sorry it became overwhelming. Would you like a walk through the gardens?"

Robb gave a sideways look to his very pregnant wife. "Are _you_ up to a night time stroll?" 

Margaery raised a brow and narrowed her eyes. "You dare question the queen?" She gasped in mock anger.

Robb chuckled and offered her his arm. "Lead the way, my queen."

"I never thought to be back here." Margaery commented as she ran her free hand along a berry bush they walked past.

"Just know that even if our kingdom is a world away, I will bring you here whenever you wish." Robb said as he stopped and plucked a large flower from a low hanging tree branch and secured the flower in Margaery's hair. 

"That makes me happy to know. But truth be told, I miss Winterfell. It’s kind of funny actually. I was so afraid to go north. People here always tell horror stories about barbarians and praying to trees. I thought I would never fit in."

“But?” Robb asked, raising a brow.

“I fell in love. With you, the people, the land.” Margaery said simply, flashing a mischievous grin at her husband.

“Is that so?” Robb smiled as he embraced his wife, kissing her deeply. Lightning flashed across the sky revealing a dark desire in Robb’s eyes that twisted Margaery’s stomach into knots.

She grabbed Robb’s hand and pulled him off the garden path. Margaery stopped near a large tree and leaned against it as she pulled Robb to her aggressively. She caught his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him hungrily. Robb made a noise of glee in the back of his throat as he kissed her back. They let their hands wander over one another’s bodies, and placing kisses along jawlines and chests. Overhead lightening flashed and thunder clapped the sky. Margaery squeaked in fright as she pulled away from Robb. Robb looked up into the dark sky as lightening flashed again.

“Maybe we should, uh…. Oh!” Robb began as the rain came pouring down. Margaery squealed and laughed as the rain began to soak her dress through. Robb huffed, and let out a laugh as he took his wife’s hand and led her back towards the castle.

The young couple came into the castle soaking wet and laughing. Great wet puddles led from the entrance of the castle to the entrance of the chambers Robb and Margaery were using. Robb helped Margaery out of her wet, heavy dress. He ran his hands over her soft cold skin, giving her goose flesh. Robb pulled her into him and kissed down her neck and along her shoulder. Margaery let out a small moan, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I apologize. Eventually I will go back and edit and add more. But I'm excited to get to the nitty-gritty of Winter. Eeeeee!!!!


	13. A son is born, but a darkness creeps in

“Where is the king?” Margaery asked as her handmaiden as Jenna finished braiding her hair.

“He was holding council with Lord Willas, your grace.” Jenna said as she pinned Margaery’s braid around her head like a crown.

“Thank you, Jen. Let the ladies know I will join them this afternoon, as usual.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Margaery left her chambers and made her way to the library. She entered the library to find Willas rolling up scrolls and straightening up the table before him. He looked up and smiled at his sister as she approached him.

“Good morning, sweet sister.” Willas said brightly. “I am afraid his grace has been swept from my clutches by our other brothers and taken to the training yard.”

Margaery huffed and pouted slightly. “That’s almost all the way across the castle and walking is not my friend anymore.”

“Allow me to accompany you, and we can sit under the gazebo, enjoying sweets while they sweat and ache their muscles.” Willas said, raising himself on his cane and walking to Margaery, offering his free arm.

The two siblings made their way through the castle and out into the yard. It was more crowded than usual with many shouts, jeers, and the echo of clashing steel. Margaery took her seat beside Willas and many the southern ladies of court flocked to pair.

“Glad to see you up and about this morning, your grace.” One of the young women simpered as she returned her attention to the fighting in the yard.

“His grace has been giving Ser Loras a run around this morning. They are both equally matched, though I am sure there were many times the king could have made Ser Loras yield.” Another woman piped up.

Margaery sat and watched her husband and brother hack and cut at one another. Robb had long since shed his shirt and was glistening in sweat, whereas Loras had only worked up a small sweat in his hair line.

“I feel bad for the northerner’s. This heat is very overwhelming to them. Many have had to be attended to for getting too hot.” Willas said quietly, taking in the northerner’s, all who were sweating profusely.

"He is a stubborn one. But, I must give credit where it is due. I see why his men respect him. His talent is legendary." Garlan grunted as he took a seat on the other side of Margaery. 

"It's just the Northern way, brother. They never yield. As Tywin Lannister can tell you from his grave." Margaery said simply, watching her husband. 

"He's going to fall out." Willas said quietly as Robb held his hand up, leaning on Frost for support, and swayed slightly. 

Margaery abruptly stood and grabbed a pitcher of water on a nearby table. Robb gave a half-hearted swing of his sword before dropping it and falling to his knees unsteadily. Margaery shoved a couple of maidens aside as she rushed over to her husband as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. She bent down beside Robb and handed him the water.

"Ah, my queen. I now understand why it suddenly became so hot out." Robb grinned, breathing heavily as he looked into his wife's face. There were many laughs from the surrounding men and giggles from the young maidens. "This is to be continued, Ser Loras."

"Of course, your grace." Loras said giving his good brother a nod and handing his sword to his squire.

Robb drank deeply from his water and steadied his breathing.

"Look at you. Not even midday and you're burnt as a drunken sailor lost at sea." Margaery said pursing her lips together and giving her husband a stern look. Robb gave a sheepish smile and half shrug to his wife as he got to his feet.

\----

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Robb tended to his King duties. Gendry was knighted Ser Gendry Bullhorn, upon which he asked Robb's blessing for Arya's hand. Robb kept in regular correspondence with Jon at King's Landing, spent afternoons gathering information from anyone else who had any useful information, and spent a great deal of time with Margaery who had become so uncomfortable in pregnancy she didn't venture out as much anymore.

Robb supped with Margaery, telling her about ideas and battle plans, as they ate on a balcony in the setting sun.

Margaery couldn't help but stare at her husband fondly. The golden sun brought out his eyes. She giggled suddenly. Robb furrowed his brow and looked at her. 

"Do you not agree that..."

"No, love. I was just admiring your face. These last few weeks in the hot sun have brought out many freckles across your nose. I think they are, most cute."

Robb reached a hand up to his nose and made to wipe it, as if it would help. He blushed slightly before clearing his throat. Margaery giggled again as she leaned over and kissed the bridge of his nose and cheeks. They sat in silence for a while as Robb stared off over the balcony. A cool breeze had picked up.

"The Riverlands and the Vale will be arriving soon. As will the Dornish. It all seems very strange. For all of us to unite as one. I just hope the ranks will hold and no folly happens because of house squabbling." Robb said suddenly, a serious look gripping him.

"Between you and the Dragon's, I don't see why any problems should arise, my wolf." Margaery said. She gave a small yawn and stretch as she made to stand before freezing in her actions and looking down in alarm with a sharp gasp.

"Margaery?" Robb asked looking at her in concern.

"Robb. The baby. He’s coming. It's time." Margaery whispered in a scared tone that matched the look on Robb's face. 

"I.. the baby.. what? Are you sure? What do I do?" Robb stammered breathlessly as he jumped up.

"Fetch the Maester. Someone. Anyone." Margaery forced out as a pained look spread over her face.

Robb tore from the room, shouting down the hall.

\---

Catelyn, Sansa, and Aleria were standing around Margaery's bed in the birthing chamber and whispering soothing words to her as the servants bustled around gathering linens and hot water. Margaery smiled through the pain and squeezed both her mother's and good mother's hands.

"How is Robb?" She managed to get out as the Maester came bustling in and laying his tools out.

"I've never seen him so scared or helpless." Sansa replied. "He said this was worse than waiting on battle."

Margaery let out a laugh through the tears.

\---

Was it minutes or hours? Robb couldn't tell as he paced back and forth in garden, ringing his hands as Willas offered encouraging words.

"I never thought I could feel so many things at once." Robb said, clutching at his chest and breathing rapidly.

"Robb, take a seat. Everything will be fine. Both Margaery and the babe." Willas said patting the bench beside him.

Reluctantly Robb sat down and ran his hand absent-mindedly over Winter Rose, who had come to rest her massive head on Robb's knee.

"Any word yet?" Garlan asked as he walked up to Robb and Willas, with Loras.

"No." Robb croaked, standing up again to resume his pacing. 

The whole castle was in a frenzy waiting on word of the royal baby. People bustled around everywhere.

The longer the minutes dragged on the more Robb began to silently panic. He had broken out into a cold sweat as his heart hammered in his throat.

\---

Margaery couldn't hold back the screams any longer as the pain increased.

"I am so sorry about your hands!" She managed to get out between sobs.

"Hush child. Everything is alright." Margaery's mother cooed, running a cool rag over her daughter's forehead with her free hand.

Sansa had left some time ago, and for that Margaery was thankful. She didn't want to traumatize Sansa.

"Your grace, it is time. Push when you feel ready." The Maester said calmly.

Margaery screamed in pain, thick tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Breath, my dear." Catelyn said softly sponging the tears away.

The pain felt like an eternity to Margaery, when suddenly everything just stopped and the air was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

"A healthy baby boy, your grace." The Maester said after cleaning and wrapping the babe in a blanket and handing him to Margaery. 

"Torrhen." She choked through her tears of joy.

\---

"Your grace! A baby boy! Both mother and babe are fine." Said a servant running to Robb.

Robb tore past the servant and ran all the way to the birthing chamber, Winter Rose on his heels. He burst through the doors and his face lit up when he laid eyes on his wife and child. He rushed over to the bed and kissed Margaery deeply before turning to his son.

The babe looked up at him with his large eyes. He already had thick dark auburn hair that stuck up in crazy angles. Winter Rose whimpered quietly and sat at Robb's feet, sticking her wet nose into the bundle and sniffing deeply. While still smaller than the other three direwolves, Winter Rose was now almost the size of a small horse. Margaery often laughed that their children would learn to ride a direwolf before walking.

"Oh gods." Robb whispered as he took the bundle from his wife.

"Torrhen." Margaery said quietly, unable to stop smiling as she took in her husband's face.

Usually he was stoic and reserved, but his eyes shone with tears and his face soft and warm as he gazed down at their son. A tear escaped him and he gave a small sniff as he placed a kiss on Torrhen's forehead.

"I love you. I love you both." He whispered looking from his child to his wife. 

Margaery let the tears flow freely as she felt the happiness swell inside her. Robb's smile was so large the corners of his eyes crinkled and his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I never thought I could be so happy. So in love. I didn't know that when I first saw you, you would be everything to me." Robb said as he sat down gently beside his wife, cradling his son.

Margaery rested her head on Robb's shoulder and gently stroked her son's wild hair. "I know what you mean, my wolf. I was so afraid to marry again, or to try to love. But now... now I am complete. I never knew I could grow to love a wild, barbarian king with hair kissed of fire."

Robb kissed the top of Margaery's head and let out a deep breath. "I have never told you, and it's long overdue, but I am so sorry for the way I treated you on our first meeting and the journey to Winterfell. I am sorry for the man I was."

"There is no need to be sorry, Robb. Many terrible things happened before we met, and I wasn't exactly thrilled to our prospect of marriage. But that first night, in your tent, when you met my gaze.... I knew that under the armor you wore over your heart, there was warmth. There was life. There was hope."

\---

"A letter from Highgarden, your grace."

Jon took the letter from the servant and ripped open the direwolf seal.

"What news?" Dany questioned, standing on a balcony overlooking the city.

"A boy. A baby boy named Torrhen. Both child and mother are doing great." Jon said with a smile to himself at the hurried scrawl in Robb's hand. The excitement and joy was apparent, even in written form.

"Wonderful news." Dany said almost dismissively as she continued to stare blankly out the window.

"Dany, you know, we have been married longer than Robb and Margaery and now _they_ have a son. People will start tal..."

"Let them talk Jon. Just because we do not have a child yet and they do means nothing." Dany's voice was hard and final.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jon asked, setting the letter down and joining Dany on the balcony.

Dany closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before turning to face Jon.

"I cannot have children." 

Jon's brow furrowed as he took in her words. He was confused. "But, wasn't the whole point of letting the North go to join the two kingdoms through marriage between _our_ children and theirs? Wasn't it _your_ suggestion that..."

"Yes, it was. And I was hoping to have remedied the problem before now, but I am still working on it. With Winter coming I feel that the need to figure something out is even more important. Damn the rumors, but the throne needs to be secured." Dany said fiercely. 

"How do you know you can't have children?" Jon asked, cautiously.

"I do have children. Three, and I birthed them for a steep price." Dany said turning her head to look bellow the balcony at the three dragons squabbling over a sheep carcass.

Jon followed her gaze to look at the dragons before speaking. "Surly there is a way. I mean perhaps the maesters can concoct a drink or something that will..." his voice trailed off as Dany looked daggers at him.

"My womb is no good. The only way this can be solved is if you take another queen. And I know who." Dany said, gripping the rail of the balcony until her knuckles whitened.

Jon stepped back and took in his wife. His mind racing, but he said no more. What were they to do now?

\---

 

Robb's shouts could be heard, ringing through the halls of the castle. It had been a moon turn since Torrhen had been born. Robb had taken a few days away from his kingly duties to be with his wife and child, but was soon resuming court and overseeing the training of the army being amassed from all over. Robb was sure to spend as much time as possible with Margaery and Torrhen still, but Margaery could tell Robb was exhausted. He was hardly sleeping, again and the nightmares had returned. Leaf had informed Robb that winter was being kept at bay and autumn had extended. Margaery thought this would help Robb relax a bit, but if anything it seemed to push him harder. Or maybe it was the return of the nightmares that had Robb pushing himself to breaking point. But, no matter what she did or said, Margaery knew it was a losing battle. Winter is coming. 

Margaery left Torrhen with the wetnurse as she made her way through the castle to find the source of all the shouting. It didn't take long to find Robb in the yard hacking and slashing at young knights and common foot soldiers. Margaery leaned against a pillar and watched.

"Your grace, would you like some wine or flavored water?" A young maiden asked, walking up to Margaery timidly.

"No thank you, dear. I am quite alright."

Robb tripped the young man sparing with him, his face becoming covered in dirt as Robb pulled him to his knees.

"Ser...?"

"Herald, your grace." The young hedge knight said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"And are you to marry, ser?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Is she here?"

"Aye, your grace."

"Show me."

The knight looked up and pointed to the young maiden standing next to Margaery. The young woman turned a brilliant shade of red as everyone turned to look at her.

"I want you to tell her goodbye. Say goodbye to all the ones you love, because if this is how you fight when winter arrives you will never see them again. As of right now you are dead. What are you going to do about it?" Robb said holding his hand out to the young knight. Ser Herald swelled his chest as he took Robb's hand and placed himself back into a fighting position as he raised his sword at the ready.

Margaery watched closely as Robb spared with the young knight again, giving him tips and showing him advantages and disadvantages because of his build and speed. It was only when Robb turned from the knight and they shared a glance that she saw the all too familiar shadow cross his face. She left her spot and hurried over to her husband.

"My wolf, I think you should take a break for today, Garlan or Loras can take over." She whispered urgently in his ear.

Robb dropped his stance and turned to his wife. He took in the worried expression on her face. "My queen, I am fine. I haven’t..." He started in a whisper.

"Robb, I said that's enough. Your men know what to expect when your warrior fatigue sets in. They are all seasoned warriors. But the men of the Reach are all summer knights. If you were to lose control..." Margaery countered in an even more rushed whisper.

Robb stepped back from her and gave her the coldest look he could muster. Margaery simply crossed her arms, arched a brow menacingly, and returned his glare. They held the standoff for a few moments before Robb clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze, defeated.

"Of course, my love." He muttered with a huffy sigh. He walked away from his wife and returned the training sword to its place before following her from the yard. Whispers like swarming bees broke out as the King and Queen of Winter made their way to the castle.

"I don't know why you had to..." Robb began, more aggressively than he meant to sound.

"Because you are unwell again. Don't deny it. Your nightmares are back, you're always so tense and refuse to relax. I know you keep having flashbacks... you just drift off into your mind. Sometimes I have to repeat myself multiple times before I can bring you back to the present." Margaery said firmly, stopping and turning on her heel to look at her sulking husband behind her. She noticed he looked even more tired than when they were silently challenging one another in the yard.

"You're right. I just..." Robb said in a small voice before he swayed sideways and slumped over against the wall.

"Robb?!" Margaery called out, rushing over to her husband and trying to pull him up. When she could not lift him she ran back down the hall, colliding with Garlan as she did. Her brother caught her before she fell.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Garlan asked in alarm, steadying Margaery. 

"No! Robb! He just... fell over." Margaery cried in exasperated tones pulling her brother down the way she had just come.

Garlan half drug Robb to the chambers and laid him on the bed while Margaery silently panicked inside.

"I'll go fetch a maester, shall I?" Garlan inquired looking at his upset sister.

"Yes, please." Margaery whispered, trying to keep the note of panic from her voice but failing miserably.

Garlan nodded and took his leave.

\---

Robb stood on the edge of the Wall. But it was not the wall as he had seen it. It was, much newer, he thought. Everything looked younger, more alive. The woods bellow teemed with life and noise. Next, he was no longer standing on the Wall. There was no Wall. He spotted Leaf and the other Children of the Forest. They were speaking in their singsong language and carving a face into the Weirwood tree in front of them. Then, Robb was standing on an open field, where many things were gathered. Others. White Walkers. But, there were men too. They seemed to be communicating and forming some sort of truce. But what could that be? Robb thought to himself. Overhead a crow sounded and it startled Robb. He turned around to see fire to his back. Dragon fire. A great battle. Then, nothing.

\---

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Three days. The maester says he's over tired. He has hardly slept in almost three weeks."

Jon sighed. He had come with a party from King's Landing to celebrate the birth of Prince Torrhen, only to find the Robb had collapsed and been asleep for many days.

"I'm sure you would love to meet your nephew. Or cousin? How does that work now?" Margaery said, prompting a laugh from Jon.

"I think Uncle Jon would be more suitable. Robb was always my brother, and just because true blood ties have been discovered doesn't change that."

"Well then, Uncle Jon, your nephew would be most thrilled to see you.”


	14. Nightmares

There was a knock on the door and Jon entered the room.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

Robb grinned and gave a shrug. "Stark's are hard to kill. Or so I've heard."

The two men shared a laugh.

"Your grace, Daenerys asked if she could have a word. She is at the stables." Jon said, turning to Margaery. 

"Oh please, Margaery will do. We are family. I will see you in a bit, my dear. Torrhen is with your mother and probably Sansa."

"Aye, my queen." Robb said kissing Margaery's forehead before she took her leave.

Robb motioned for Jon to sit at the table beside him.

"So, what happened?" Jon asked as he took his seat.

"I wish I knew." Robb replied sitting opposite of Jon and placing the bowl on the table. "Everything was fine. Margaery was making me retire from the yard, and next thing I know I was waking up in bed with one horrible headache."

"You remember nothing at all?" Jon asked, leaning back in his chair to take Robb in.

Robb shook his head. "Listen. Do you have a... well, a connection with Ghost? Like, beyond _natural_ bond?"

Jon seemed taken aback by Robb's question. He reached for the pitcher of wine and poured two glasses. "Aye. I would call it beyond natural."

Robb took his glass from the table and swirled its contents before speaking again. "I used to have a connection with Grey Wind. It was like, he was in me and I was in him. I felt when he died. That was the moment I was blinded to everything else but pure rage and survival. Often we shared minds. Because of him, I was able to win those early battles. He could show me where the enemy was. Show me where they were weakest."

Jon watched Robb silently as he talked. Taking a long sip of his drink.

"I too have that connection with Ghost. He knows when I need him and when he needs me. I heard Bran is the same with Summer, but his seems to be different somehow. Or maybe just stronger? I don't know, I've never given it too much thought. But, this is about more than just Ghost or Summer or Grey Wind, am I right?"

Robb sighed and sipped his wine. "Aye." He said after a few moments hesitation. "I had... well, I know I had a dream when I was asleep. But I cannot remember it. I know it was important but it won't come to me. But after I woke, I rested my eyes and I saw _him_. The Night King. As clear and vivid as though he were right in front of me."

"Is this the first time?" Jon asked.

"No. I've been having night terrors. Always him. As if he's tempting me with something. But I can never make sense of it. But, this _is_ the first time it's happened while I've been awake."

\---

Margaery met Daenerys at the stables. Dany was immersed in deep conversation with Willas about horses. Willas bred the finest horses, hawks, and hounds in all of the Seven Kingdoms. 

"My late husband would have _loved_ this stallion. He is perfect." Dany was saying, stroking the gleaming coat of a broad, black stallion as Margaery approached. 

"Thank you kindly, your grace. He is the prize of my herd. He throws many colors. As a matter of fact, I have a foal from him due anytime from a grey dappled mare." Willas said, looking around and smiling as Margaery approached.

"You must let me know when that day arrives." Dany said, also turning to see Margaery. "Ice Queen. You look in lighter spirits."

"Yes, Dragon Queen. Robb has finally awoken. I can breathe easy again." Margaery said with a smile.

"Ice and dragons. What a mix. I should not like to run into either of you together if you live up to your titles." Willas jested, hugging his sister warmly.

The two women laughed. "Well, my queens, I shall take my leave. I'm meeting with Lord Tyrion soon." Willas added with a small bow, before gripping his cane tightly and walking away, with his trademark limp.

"His grace said you wished to speak with me?" Margaery asked, looking at Dany curiously.

"Aye. I thought maybe we could take a ride and you could show me some of the beautiful sights here."

"I would be honored." Margaery said cheerily as she motioned to a stable boy to ready two horses.

"So, your grace, how are preparations going?" Margaery asked as urged her mare forward.

"Dany, please, when it is just us, your grace." Dany said with a small smile as she brought her horse even with Margaery's.

"Then I must insist you call me Margaery."

"Alright then, Margaery. Preparations are going well. All people have been moved to King's Landing or further south. The armies are coming together to train, and the common folk are then care of. It seems the North is taking its transition well."

"Oh yes, quite. Willas and I helped everyone obtain everything they needed when we arrived, and the men fell right into place in training and battle plans once Robb arrived. Though, our people are not overly pleased with the heat." Margaery said, chuckling at the last part as she remembered the first few weeks of the North arriving to the Reach.

"Jon joked that they may all melt before Winter came." Dany laughed, airily. 

"They seemed to think so. Some of the hardest men I've ever met started to turn to mush under the sun, flowers, and sweet wine."

"I want to congratulate you again on the birth of your son. To see something so pure and good happen in the middle of all this chaos is very refreshing." Dany said, turning serious.

"Thank you, Dany. We are very blessed."

\---

“A Martell, huh?” Robb said raising a brow as he took another drink from his cup of wine.

“Apparently so. Dany won’t hear against it. Arrangements have already been made.” Jon said, nodding sagely.

“Two wives. What a poor bastard you are. Wonder what you did to piss the gods off with such a curse like that?”

Jon made a face at Robb before letting out a laugh. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Robb snorted into his cup. “Yeah, okay. Two women from two of the quickest tempered families to ever exist. Good thing you’re so quiet and broody already.”

“Oh shut up.”

The chamber door opened and both drunken kings looked around to find their wives walking in. They exchanged looks before breaking into fits of laughter.

_Oh how good it is to not have to be king right now. To just be drunk and having a good time with my brother. To not have a crown to weigh me down. To live as a twenty year old man ought to._ Robb thought to himself as he rested his gaze on his wife. Margaery wore a kind smile and her cheeks were flushed when she met her husband’s gaze. How he wanted her in this moment.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Dany asked with a bemused expression. 

"Very much so, your grace." Robb said, raising his glass.

Margaery rolled her eyes as she sat in her husband's lap. 

Jon leaned back in his seat and eyed Robb before cracking a wide grin. Now _this_ was Robb. This was the fun-seeking, carefree boy he had once known.

"Darling, Margie." Robb mumbled,  resting his cheek against Margaery's shoulder.

"I do believe I am parting ways with you for the rest of the evening. It is getting late." Jon said, getting to his feet a bit unsteadily.

"Margie, huh?" Margaery asked with a cocked eyebrow as the door shut behind her, and took a seat on Robb’s lap.

"Mmhm. My lovely, Margie." Robb murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her back.

"How much have you had to drink?" Margaery asked, taking a drink from her husband's cup.

"More than I would care to admit." Robb said in a muffled voice, face still buried in her back.

Margaery giggled and stood up, turning around to look at her husband. His eyes were bright and cheeks flushed. He gave her a sheepish grin as he reached out to take her hand.

Margaery helped Robb get undressed, before undressing herself and crawling into bed with him. He pulled her into him. She rested her cheek on his warm flesh and smiled. 

"I'm sorry I was out so long today. Dany and I lost track of time. She’s a very interesting person." Margaery whispered.

"No worries, my love. It was good for you. And it was nice to spend the afternoon with Jon. We took some time with little Wolf pup before supper, and then just got to bullshitting after getting frustrated with these shitty king jobs."

They laid in silence for a while before Robb suddenly spoke.

"Margaery, I'm scared. This whole situation. Winter. The others. My past haunting me. All of it. I just can't let it all go. I'm just... I..."

Margaery pushed herself up and peered down into Robb's face. She gave him a tender kiss before speaking. She looked deep into his eyes. What was it she was seeing there? Fear? Defeat? Misery?

"My wolf, what is wrong? Truly?" 

"I just keep having, well, visions, if you will. About the coming darkness. Their leader, the Night King, he keeps taunting me. To come to him. I don't understand. There is something that I'm not getting, or something. It's making me uneasy. I don't understand any of it. It puts a cold inside me that I can't shake. Marge, I’m afraid to fail again. To lose my people. To have my men slaughtered. To lose you, our son, the rest of my family." Robb blurted out, as if his life depended on it. His voice was quiet and strangled slightly.

Margaery frowned, lost in thought as she stroked her husband's hair. She just realized how long it had grown in the past year.  “You will not fail. You will not fail, because you have never failed, Robb.”

“They told me I lost the war the day I married _her_. They were right in a way, even though I personally lost when I lost father. Half my army betrayed me, many more sent to their deaths for no reason. I didn’t save my father. Sansa was basically sold to the highest bidder. I don’t deserve this crown. I’m a warrior, not a king. I was foolish to let my men talk me into this King in the North bullshit. I was raised to be a lord, not a king. I know father is disappointed in me and what I have done.” Robb sighed and pulled Margaery in closer to him.

Margaery rested her chin on the top of Robb’s head as he snuggled into her neck.

“Promise me you won’t go.”

Robb pulled away from his wife, and looked at her, confused. “Go where?”

“To the Night King. Wherever he is.” Margaery said, looking at Robb from the corner of her eye.

“I still don’t understand.”

Margaery frowned. “Don’t you see what he’s doing Robb? He _wants_ you to come to him. He knows you won’t fight it forever. You want to be the hero. That’s what you do.”

Robb stared at Margaery before rolling over, his back to her. He wanted to be angry with her. To tell her she was wrong. But she wasn’t. She was right. The thought _had_ indeed occurred to him. He was a wolf. He acted on impulse and instinct. He heard Margaery sigh and felt her kiss his bare back.

“I love you, Robb.” She whispered against his skin.

Robb shut his eyes tightly. After many moments of silence he whispered, “I love you too, my queen” before drifting off into an uneasy, drunken sleep.  


	15. Broken Glass

"Oh gods". Robb moaned, pulling the covers up over his head.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Some folks are seeking council." Margaery said, bouncing Torrhen on her hip. In one hand she held a goblet. 

Robb pulled the covers from over his face and squinted at his wife and son. "You see to them. If anyone asks the king is dead today."

Margaery gave an eye roll and held out the goblet, "drink. It will help the headache." Robb took it and brought it to his lips. The smell was putrid. He gagged. "I know it smells awful, but it will help. Now come on. You need to be there when council starts. The Dornish are here."

Robb closed his eyes gave a huff, and drank the goblet. After swallowing he gave another gag. "I'm almost sure you poisoned me." He handed the goblet back to his wife sat up. Torrhen cooed and made small noises, his tiny hands tangling in Margaery's hair. Robb gave a small smile.

"It may be a bit cold. But I've had a bath drawn for you. I am going to take Torrhen to my mother." Margaery said, giving Robb a swift kiss before leaving.

 ---

Margaery sat quietly in the room they used for holding court. It was a bit quiet as the Dornish shifted and muttered. She gave a sigh of relief as the doors opened to announce Robb's arrival, but she immediately buried her face in her hand as she saw Robb. He looked awful, lost, and disheveled. The whole of the room turned to watch him as he made his way across the room to his seat. He sat down heavily and sighed.

"Your crown, your grace." A servant said holding out the crown to Robb.

"Oh, yeah." Robb muttered, taking the crown and placing it on his head. He took a deep breath and looked out at the room.

"Your grace." Prince Doran spoke.

"Prince Doran, welcome to Highgarden. I apologize for having to make you wait. I seemed to have, uh, overslept this morning." Robb said bowing his head slightly.

Margaery watched him from the corner of her eye, not sure if he was bowing his head in humiliation or repsect. She bit her lip and looked back at the Dornish host.

"It is no trouble at all, your grace. We have brought the bulk of our army on behalf of Queen Daenerys." Prince Doran said with a wave of his hand.

Robb inclined his head, "We are most greatful. Training will begin as soon as they have settled." Robb looked from Prince Doran to the young woman beside him. "You must be Princess Arianne."

The young woman curtsyed deeply, "Aye, your grace. We are most honored to be in your presence,  and House Martell is at your leisure."

She was a beauty. Her dark hair, skin, and eyes. Robb briefly wondered what his future good son or good daughter would like like between her and Jon. Her large, brown eyes were so dark they were almost black like her shining hair, but unlike Jon's serious eyes, hers were adventurous. She was either going to make or break Jon. If she was as stubborn as Jon, Robb felt bad for the woman Torrhen would marry, or the man his unborn daughter would marry.

Robb gave a small chuckle, "Just take it easy on Jon. Liven him up a bit."

Margaery raised her brow and gave a sidelong look at her husband.

\---

"How's your head?" Margaery asked, sitting beside Robb at the large oak table with house pieces strewn across it.

"Eh, I'll live. My own seeds I sowed. Time to reap the harvest." Robb said, gazing out at the pieces, picking up the direwolf shaped piece and holding it tightly.

"Well, I came to inform you that loads of dragon glass are being brought in as we speak. Both by cart and ship." Margaery said, pulling the pieces from Dragonstone and placing them at the spot marked Highgarden. 

Robb sat down the wooden piece he was holding and snatched up a lion, "I need you to find out what the Dragon Queen intends to do with Tommen Lannister."

Margaery gaped at Robb, "why? Couldn't you ask Jon?"

Robb looked up at his wife. "Oh, come now, my rose. He's a boy. Your marriage to him was a joke. But I need to know what to expect of what's left of the Lannister forces."

Margaery frowned, "I highly doubt Tommen would have them attack us with our backs turned. He is a kind boy." Robb gave her a look and she sighed, "but I will find out what I can."

 

Exhaustion washed over Robb. Everything was out of focus and he closed his eyes. The second the darkness consumed him he saw the face of the Night King. He felt the cold. His arm burnt deeply. Somewhere in his mind he made out a voice screaming to be heard. A voice urging him to go.

Robb jerked awake and found himself alone, still at the table. He sighed, and rose from his chair.

It was still fairly early in the day. Robb thought maybe he would spend some time with Torrhen and then inspect the shipments of dragon glass.

Robb entered the nursery to find Margaery cradling Torrhen and singing to him as he suckled from her breast.

"I didn't know you fed him." Robb said placing a hand on Torrhen's red curls. 

"I do whenever I'm not required to be queen. But we have been so busy, and I haven't had much time I'm afraid I won't be able to much longer." Margaery said thickly, looking up at Robb through tear rimmed eyes.

Robb wasn't sure what to say. He kissed the top of his wife's head as Torrhen tore away from her breast. Robb looked down and grinned as his son gazed up at him through his deep green eyes.

"I believe he may be the first Stark to not have grey or blue eyes." Margaery said.

"Thank the gods. If he had my eyes or your eyes we would have to beat the ladies away." Robb chuckled, taking Torrhen from Margaery. 

Torrhen twisted in his blanket and made a small noise of protest before letting a small yawn escape him. Robb took Torrhen's tiny hand in his and felt a powerful swooping sensation in his chest as his son wrapped his tiny hand around his finger.

"What did you mean earlier when talking to Princess Arianne?" Margaery asked, standing from her chair and fixing her dress.

"Did Queen Daenerys not tell you?" Robb asked. Margaery gave him a quizzical look. "Shut the door."

Margaery did as she was asked, and turned back to Robb. Robb kneeled down and placed Torrhen on the pallet of furs on the floor. Torrhen wiggled around and threw his arms about, making cooing noises. Robb sat on the floor and looked up at Margaery.

"Jon and Daenerys are marrying her."

Margaery gave him a blank look. "What?" She managed to get out after finding her voice.

Robb gave a small laugh, "exactly what I said. But Jon told me that Daenerys cannot have children because of some blood magic that was preformed. After the dragons were hatched her womb became unfit to bare children. So in order to secure the throne they are marrying Arianne and produce an heir that way. It seems weird, but they wouldn't be the first Targaryen's to have multiple spouses at once."

Margaery frowned, "isn't it weird though? She was so adamant about only letting you be king if our children joined the kingdoms, only to find out she can't even have children."

Robb shrugged, "if we don't win against Winter it won't matter. Speaking of, I'm going to go check out the dragon glass. Care to join me?"

Margaery shook her head, "I need to get Torrhen down for a nap. Then I'm entertaining the ladies of court with tea and sewing."

"Sounds boring. But, enjoy yourself. I will meet you for the feast." Robb said, standing, giving Margaery a kiss, and leaving.

\---

"How many weapons do you think we can manage?" Robb asked, examining a thick hunk of the black glass.

"If cut right, we can probably manage to equip every foot soldier with a dagger and produce many arrow heads for the archers." Gendry said, crossing his arms.

"You know, you're a knight now. You don't have to hang out in the armory anymore." Robb said, picking up a small piece of broken glass.

Gendry gave a small laugh, "I prefer to be here. I've actually been pretty excited to work with this glass. We start production at first light on the morrow."

"Let's hope we have enough time to get enough weapons made. I've noticed the cool winds have picked up." Robb clutched the broken glass. It bit into his palm, a small trickle of blood escaping the skin. A horn sounded in the distance. 

Robb frowned. "I will check in on production periodically. Don't let these dundar heads sit idle. I hope to see you and Arya at the feast tonight."

"Aye your grace." Gendry said.

Robb made his way to the court yard where he was met by a blur of reds and blues whipping in the wind. Tully war trout. 

Robb let a smile break his face as he saw two men dismountinget their armor clad horses. "Uncle Edmure. Uncle Black Fish."

"King nephew!" Edmure joked, giving a deep bow.

Robb embraced his uncles briefly, "I did not receive word we were expecting you so soon."

"We didn't send word. We apologize." The Black Fish spoke.

"Well, you've arrived on a good day. We are having a feast to welcome the Martell host, and now the Tully host too. I will have you escorted to rooms and meet you tonight." Robb turned to a passing servant, "inform my mother that her brother and uncle have arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short chapter. Next will be longer. :)


	16. Seven Nation Army

Robb helped Margaery put on her necklace, kissing her bare neck. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

"All we are waiting on now are the Vale. Then we can all train as one." Robb said, pulling Margaery into him more.

"The maester says I'm fit to try for another child." Margaery said in a purr, her eyes still closed.

Robb chuckled, "you are an evil woman. Telling me this right before we are required to host a feast."

Margaery gave a small giggle and pulled away from her husband. "Well it just gives you something to look forward to after." She winked and exited the room.

Robb huffed and followed her, where they were greeted by Jon and Daenerys.

"Well, King Jon, you now get to cross off a feast at Highgarden off your list. I'm sure my father went above and beyond for this." Margaery said, smiling at Jon.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but Robb stopped him, "just take it in stride." Jon closed his mouth and nodded. Robb grinned and offered his arm to Margaery. 

The dining hall was loud, smoky, and bright when Robb led Margaery in. Everyone rose as the four royals entered and took their seats. Once everyone was seated Robb and Jon stood. Robb gave Jon a small nod.

"Lords and ladies. We thank you graciously for answering our summoms. On behalf of Queen Daenerys and I, we ask for further patience and continued comply with helping prepare for winter."

"With all of your help we have managed to bring the dragon glass into play. Production begins at first light and we would be greatful to any who want to volunteer in the making of our weapons. I have been informed that we will have enough to equip the bulk of our army." Robb paused as an excited murmur broke out in the hall. "Once the Knights of the Vale arrive we will be able to train as one. We ask that all young men under your houses and towns report as soon as possible to begin training with the dragon glass. Tonight, however, we want to welcome our Dornish neighbors and the people of the Riverlands. Show them the gracious hospitality of the Reach."

"Hear hear!" Many men shouted, and the music picked up as Robb and Jon took their seats.

Robb carried on conversation with his uncles and Prince Doran through much of the meal.

Robb was very curious of the Dornish and their boldness, in everything. He found Doran to be delightful, even if rather blunt. He continuously caught Margaery's eye who would give a sly grin, but shake her head slightly. 

"If being king means that I have to sit and suffer through feasts while my wife makes eyes at me, I think I quit." Robb muttered to Margaery when most of the high table had cleared, as people went to mingle and dance.

Margaery flushed and tried to surpress a grin, busying herself with her glass. She let out a gasp when she felt Robb's hand rest on her inner thigh. With a tight grip he pulled her chair closer to him.

Margaery opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when they were approached by a tired and travel worn man, who kept his face hidden under a hood.

He bowed deeply, "your graces."

Brienne stepped forward from her perch behind Robb and Margaery, hand dancing across her sword hilt.

"Please, friend. Rise." Margaery said kindly, watching Robb's curiosity peak as he sat up straight and narrowed his eyes.

"May I have a word with you?" The man said , quietly.

"You may speak, freely. Who are you?" Robb said.

"Who I am is of no matter. But I have news. It is not joyous. May we speak somewhere more private?" The man said, keeping his head bowed.

Robb and Margaery exchanged looks. Robb rose from his seat.

"Your grace, I don't know if you should..." Brienne started.

"Of course." Robb said, giving a nod. He joined the man on the other side of the table.

Margaery watched Robb leave the table with the man, a deep frown etched on her face. Her brooding was short lived though as her grandmother took Robb's empty seat beside her.

Robb stepped into the deserted hall and turned to the man. The man looked around before speaking.

"The flayed man rides with the Mountain." The man said. Robb gave a convulsive twitch, clenching his jaw. "And, the enemy have found a way past the wall. They are heading south."

Robb peered into the shadowed face. His voice was so familiar,  though he hadn't heard it in many years. "Uncle Benjen?"

"They call me Cold Hands now." Benjen Stark said, lowering his hood.

His blue tinge startled Robb. "How... what.... how?" He sputtered at his uncle.

"I cannot stay, and you did not see me. It is better that way. The enemy marches this way." Benjen turned and walked off.

"Uncle! Wait! How do i... what do i... seven hells." Robb turned quickly and threw the dining hall doors open. He walked up to Margaery. She was taken aback by the dark look on Robb's face when she looked up.

"Robb?" She asked, timidly.

"What was the last word we recieved from the Vale?"

"Well, the last raven came about a moon ago, saying they were about to start their march." Margaery said slowly, watching the wheels turn over in Robb's eyes. "Who was that man?" 

Robb simply shook his head and stalked off across the room to Jon.

"I need to talk to you.  _Now._ " Robb hissed in Jon's ear.

Jon pulled back from Robb slightly to take him in. "If I could excuse myself, briefly."

Arianna and Daenerys nodded as Margaery joined them.

"I will be back." Robb assured Margaery before walking back out of the hall with Jon.

"What is it?" Jon asked in a hushed voice.

"I just recieved word. The walkers are now south of the wall." Robb growled.

"When did you hear this? From whom? I haven't recieved word from the Watch?" Jon said, surprise on his face.

"Doesn't matter. But we need to work overtime now. Have you heard from the Vale?" Robb wasn't sure why he was keeping the fact he had just seen Uncle Benjen from Jon, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We need to find out where the Knights of the Vale are. Also, what did Daenerys do with the Mountain?"

Jon narrowed his eyes at Robb, slightly bewlidered. "I don't know. She's never mentioned him." He finally said.

"I was also informed that Roose Bolton is with him."

"What do you plan to do?" Jon asked, cautiously. 

"Find him." Robb hissed.

 

"Robb, is everything alright?" Margaery questioned, sliding out of her dress, watching her husband brood on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." He said, looking at her, his hard eyes softening as he looked her over.

"You shouldn't lie to you wife." She said, walking over to Robb, stopping in front of him.

Robb grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, running his hands over her silky skin. After a few moments he sighed, "Roose Bolton has been spotted."

Margaery frowned, but said nothing as she ran her fingers through Robb's hair. He pulled her in closer still, resting his cheek on her bare chest.

"Robb, I know what you're thinking. But you can't. Not now. Winter is too close." Margaery finally spoke, straddling Robb.

Robb shifted further back on the bed, running his hands along Margaery's back, before falling on his back on the bed with another sigh.

"I know. The walkers have made their way south of the wall. They are on their way. I don't know if we have the time for anything."

Margaery leaned forward, pressing her skin flush to Robb's and kissing him deeply. She felt him relax under her. 

"I know this is all so demanding and upsetting, my wolf, but there is nothing we can immediately do. If we could, we would."

Robb wrapped his arms around Margaery and pulled her into him as close as he could. "I know, darling. I know. I am just afraid we don't have time."

"And what did your father say about being afraid?" Margaery asked, kissing along Robb's cheek.

"That's the only time a man can be brave." Robb said, letting a small grin form. "Gods, do I love you."

Margaery smiled, "I love you too. So, what about this other child we are supposed to be making?"

Robb laughed, "yes, yes of course." He sat up, holding his wife close, and placing his lips on hers as he shifted her to the bed.

Margaery was breathless when Robb pulled away from her. She gave a small giggle before picking her head up to kiss Robb again.

"It's almost like I don't know what to do. Like the first time again." She admitted. She felt Robb smile against her lips.

"It has been too long. It's been slowly killing me." Robb whispered, running his finger tips down Margaery's side, making her shiver.

Margaery clutched at Robb's back and shifted under him, positioning herself to take him in her.

Robb traced his fingers over her woman hood and Margaery drew a sharp breath, closing her eyes. Robb let out a small sigh as he pressed his palm against her. 

Margaery bucked her hips slightly and dug her nails gently into Robb's back. Robb kissed Margaery deeply, opening his mouth under hers, sliding his tongue slowly into her mouth.

Margaery felt herself grow wet, and a longing ache form between her legs as she kissed Robb back harder.

"No more. I  _need_ you." Margaery whispered against Robb's lips.

"As my queen commands." Robb whispered back, sliding himself in her.

Margaery gave a small gasp, and pulled Robb into her as he stilled inside of her.

She ground her hips firmly against his and let a small noise escape her. Robb returned the favor as Margaery arched her back.

To be with her husband like this again was overwhelming and her skin began to tingle at each movement. 

"Robb..." Margaery murmured,  wrapping her fingers in his curls.

"Hm?" Robb hummed back, his breathing becoming labored.

"Harder."

Without faltering Robb burried himself into his wife harder. Margaery let out a gasp, can ting her hips and giving a small moan.

They found rhythm and moved together as the pressure built. 

Robb's chest rose and fell rapidly as Margaery felt her body tense in pleasure. Her high washed over her and she let out a strangled moan. Upon feeling her walls clench around him, Robb leaned forward into Margaery, letting out a husky groan, tangling a hand in her hair as he filled her with his seed. 

After a few moments Robb rested his forehead on Margaery's and gave a small laugh.

Margaery grinned, and kissed her husband, taking a deep breath.

"Let's not wait to do that again." Margaery whispered. 

"I don't think it will be hard to pass that law." Robb said, rolling off Margaery and falling on the bed with a sigh.

\---

The next few days passed pleasently. Robb spent most of the day overseeing the different fighting styles all the different armies had to offer. He was excited for the Dothraki and Unsullied to join the ranks. To see them fight first hand was exhilarating and Robb was excited to be able to finally witness it. Jon had told Robb that final preperations were being made by Daenerys to have the bulk of their army sent to Highgarden. 

 

"Robb. A raven." Margaery whispered.

"Hm?" Robb hummed, rather groggy, rolling away from Margaery. 

Margaery huffed, "Robb. A raven came in the night. You need to wake up."

Robb made a noise, but rolled back over, looking at Margaery through bleary eyes. Margaery was holding out a scroll. Robb frowned and took the tiny scroll. Margaery watched Robb immediately wake up after reading each word, his eyes growing wider all the time.

"When did this come?" Robb asked, sitting up and throwing the blankets off of him.

"Just before the dawn." Margaery said, watching Robb get dressed in a hurry.

"I should have been informed immediately." Robb growled, pulling his boots on. He hastily made for the door.

"Crown, dear." Margaery said, pointing at the table.

"Fuck the crown. I'm not a king today, I'm a warrior." Robb said, slamming the door on his way out.

Margaery frowned and picked up the paper. 

_King Robb,_

_I regret to inform you that more than half of the army amassed by the Knights of the Vale have been slaughtered in cold blood on their way to Highgarden. They were taken unawares near Antlers by an unknown group. There were maybe 4000 surviving men. They are being treated here in King's Landing._

_Tyrion Lannister_

_Hand of the queen._

Margaery clutched the letter and immediately set out to find Willas. As she approached she could hear the voices of many men. She heard her two eldest brothers, Robb, Jon, Lord Brynden, Lord Edmure, and many others. They seemed to be arguing. She stood outside the door, unsure what to do. But, she was queen. It was her job to be there, even if she was a woman. She pushed the door open.

"It's Roose Bolton. There's no doubt in my mind. But what is he playing at? He has nothing to gain with Winter on the way." Robb said, slamming his fist on the table, and scattering the pieces representing the Vale.

"What of Lord Robin?" The Blackfish asked.

"The letter did not say." Margaery spoke quietly.

The men turned to look at her.

"Daenerys and I will ride for King's Landing today. I'm sure Lord Tyrion did not want to include details incase the letter was intercepted or lost." Jon said at once.

Robb heaved a frustrated sigh. "I will come with you. We don't have time to wait around. The enemy is on our side of the Wall."

"I am coming too." Margaery said, finality in her voice.

Robb gave her a hard look, but agreed with a small nod.

 

"You be a good little prince for you grandmothers and aunts, now won't you darling?" Margaery said, showering her son in kisses. Torrhen made faces and gave small laughs. 

Robb gave Torrhen a kiss on the forehead. "We will be back as quickly as we can. All men are to report to Willas and Uncle Brynden should they need anything. The men working with the dragon glass are to work nonstop. Night and day." Robb said, as Margaery handed their son to Catelyn. 

"Of course, son. Be careful, and do hurry back." Catelyn said giving Robb and Margaery both breif, one armed hugs.

"Aye mother." Robb said, offering his arm to Margaery. 

"Are you sure you want to come? You don't have to." Robb said, helping Margaery mount her grey mare.

"And let you have all the fun?" Margaery quipped, nudging her horse forward, leaving Robb behind as she caught up with Jon, Daenerys, Arianna, Brienne, Ghost, and Winter Rose.

Robb smirked, mounting his own horse.

A cool breeze picked up. Autumn was most certainly here now, as the plants began to change and the nights grew colder. Time was running out, but there was still too much to do.

Robb frowned, watching yellow leaves fall from a tree in the breeze. Were dragons, dragon glass, and the Seven Kingdoms fighting together going to be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, having a bit of writers block. And spending time of my other fics. But I promise I haven't forgotten about our sweet Robb and Margaery.


End file.
